Come Find Me
by TigressLuver
Summary: She is coming for them, for revenge. What should they do to escape? the trilogy to With all My Heart and Into The Blue
1. Chapter 1

**COME FIND ME (TEEHEE)**

On the winter of late January, the sun is late from rising. Po is late from waking up…again.

"Po! Get up!" The frustrated red panda yelled.

Po rolled over a few times and yawned.

"Finally He's awake!" Zuko cheered.

Suddenly Po fell back into a deep sleep.

"What the hell?" Zuko yelled.

"Make sure he gets up." Shifu said. "I'm too old for this."

Zuko marched into Po's room and tried to push the fat panda off the bed, but it didn't work. He tried making lots of loud noises but all he got in reply were snores.

Zuko was close to giving up until he thought of one idea that just might work. He stepped out of the room and yelled.

"Hey Po! They're serving Orange Chicken for breakfast!" Zuko yelled.

Po jumped out of his bed in alarm and ran Zuko over running to the kitchen.

Zuko got up off the floor and rubbed his throbbing head. He headed over to wake the rest up.

"Hey Rin it's time to get up!" Zuko said while banging his sisters' door.

"I heard you the first time!" Rin called.

"What? This is my first time calling you!" Zuko called in confusion.

"Whatever!" Rin said.

"You are so crabby in the morning!" Zuko said after he went to wake up Monkey and Viper.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I did not cook Orange Chicken!" The replacement cook yelled.

"Well of course you did! Zuko told me!" Po said.

"I'll tell you what kid, you leave me alone and I'll make you all the chicken you want!" The cook said.

"Sure ok!"Po said.

"Someone remind me to buy an alarm clock." Tigress said as she walked in.

"Why?" Viper asked.

"Because Zuko as an alarm clock sucks, he woke me up a minute late." Tigress said.

"A minute?" Mantis said.

"I like to be on time!" Tigress yelled.

"I was just saying!" Mantis said.

"Not cooking is the worst punishment i could ever get!" Po whined.

"At least you don't have to wake everyone in the palace up." Zuko walked in.

"And if you don't?" Monkey asked.

"I would have to walk up and down the steps 15 times." Zuko said.

"That's nothing." Tigress said.

"With a giant rock on my back." Zuko added.

"Ouch!" The cook said.

"I tell you Shifu has some harsh punishments up his sleeves." Viper said.

"It's 2:50 in the morning! How do you think I feel cooking for you guys at this time?" The cook complained.

"I don't think you have a problem with it." Po said.

The cook rolled his eyes and continued making the eggs.

* * *

"Relax you only have an hour on your shift." The head guard said.

"B-but what if-"

"Shut it Chu! It's just a girl you're looking after!" The head guard yelled.

"She's very dangerous! What if she breaks out?" Chu shaked.

"You won't be alone. The other guards are giving a tour to civilians soon, so you won't have to worry." The head guard said.

Chu nodded slowly.

"I'll be back to check on you." The guard said and left Chu behind.

Chu gulped and looked at the large gate he was guarding. He tightly gripped his spear and counted to keep his mind of things. He looked up at the guards above wishing that he had their position instead of being close to what they were all guarding.

He heard many footsteps; he stopped counting and thanked the heavens that he wasn't going to be alone anymore.

The tour group came from around the corner, he showed no fear.

"And this is where the prisoner is kept." The tourist said.

Some kids pleaded their parents to lets them see what was inside, but they refused.

Chu was worried about the children being so close to the danger zone, but he couldn't help but notice a very quiet woman in the back wearing a very big hat that was practically covering half of her face.

"I want to see the inside." One man said.

The tourist refused at the other requests but it was becoming too much.

"Ok, ok fine I'll let you all get a glimpse of the prisoner then we can move on." The tourist said.

The children cheered, and the parents couldn't argue, the mysterious woman just smiled.

The guard unlocked the first large gate and then the second. Chu pulled the lever that released the spiked iron gates. Then a bridge fell on the ground leading to the small figure in the middle of the room.

Chu felt like he was about to faint.

"What's her name?" One of the children asked.

"Mei." The tourist said. "She was one of the most deadly criminals in China; she led a group called the Huns some of them are in this prison."

The strange woman raised her hand.

"Yes miss." The tourist asked.

"What would happen if you let her go?" The woman asked.

"Well she would regain all her strength and kill us all." The tourist said in a logical way.

Chu smacked his forehead, wishing that he had never heard his last sentence.

"Ok moving on." The tourist said about to close the gate.

"Hold it! Were not finished here yet." The woman said.

Chu could sense something evil about her.

She tossed her had away and pulled out three very sharp ninja stars and threw it at the Tour guide, pinning his shirt against the stone wall.

"Help! Somebody help!" The tourist screamed.

The woman jumped across the bridge and onto the stone where Mei was. The guards above immediately saw her and began shooting arrows, but she dodged every single one of them.

Chu took his spear, but without thinking he charged at her she turned and stared at him. Just the look of her eyes scared the crap out of him. He dropped in the ground. Paralyzed.

She stole the keys from Chu's immobilized body and unlocked Mei's turtle shell armor. Each of the needles pulled out of her back, decreasing pressure. She could now move again.

"She is going to escape!" One of the guards yelled.

This time they shot arrows with explosives (AN: man the Chinese is violent) but they weren't aiming for them they were aiming for the bottom of the rock, which will cause them to fall on an unknown darkness below.

"What took you so long?" Mei managed to yell.

The woman was distracted by the frantic yells and screams to the horrified children and their doomed parents.

Let's get you out of here first. The woman said and ran through the gate she opened. Running past the terrified tourists and their paralyzed tour guide.

They ran up the steps to the second level. Where most of the guards were, the head guard saw them and attacked with his spiked ax.

Mei ducked and the woman threw a star at his neck causing him to bleed to death.

Mei and the woman fought till there was no end, until all the guards lay dead except for the ones who guarded their only way out.

Mei spotted a bag of dynamite and lit four of them she threw it at the door and it exploded.

The guards saw the explosion and raced after her but were too slow.

The woman went to free the other Huns and led them out the door.

Most of them were throwing knives and nun chucks knocking and killing over 2,000 guards.

They finally made it out the door. And escaped.

Only Chu and Chu himself lived through it all. The tourists and the guards were all killed in the process.

* * *

HOWS THAT FOR A BEGINNING? MORE IS COMING YOU WAY!

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

_**i have changed Chu into a Mountain Cat sorry for the confusion, im updating right now.**_

4:15am

The Five were hard at work and Po had lost his privilege with the private room, so he was back with the training dummy; except this time he was training with Rin.

"Come on! Put your back into it!" Rin yelled.

"I'm trying!" Po screamed, punching the dummy as hard as he could, but it kept bouncing back.

"That's it its time to take a break." Rin said.

"Finally!" Po cheered, he stopped punching and the doll finally hit him back, Po flew across the room…again.

"Uh, maybe we should warm up." Rin suggested.

"Ok." Po said rubbing his throbbing head.

"How are you at pushups?" Rin asked.

"Uh well." Po hesitated while rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I'm ok." He lied.

Rin showed a blank face. "Ok just start with 5 pushups."

Po went to the pushup position.

"Ok when I say down, you start." Rin said.

Po nodded and waited for his humiliation.

"Down, up." Rin began.

Po came back up with a loud huff and went back down repeating it over and over, it felt like the time when Shifu was training him with food so he could beat Tai Lung , he made him do pushups over hot coal and he was to finish the food below every time he went down.

On the fifth one Po collapsed on the ground, tired and mostly hungry.

"You did better then I thought." Rin congratulated. "But if you're going to survive Rin's boot camp you've got to do better then that."

Po frowned and continued doing the painful pushups.

* * *

"Inner peace, inner peace." Shifu chanted. He was sitting near the baby peach tree and the ageing peach tree.

His large ears twitched, as he kept hearing that god-for-saken annoying flapping noise.

"Master Shifu! Oh thank goodness! Something terrible has happened." Zeng yelled.

"Zeng, what could possibly be the problem now?" Shifu asked.

"Come with me!" Zeng urged.

Shifu rolled his eyes and picked up the staff (which was crazy glued together, thanks to you know who).

Shifu followed Zeng to the infirmary, he was wondering why he wanted to talk to him there, but it wasn't long until her found and injured mountain cat sitting on the bed. He had a slightly sprained ankle and his left arm was broken but he will be fine.

"This is Chu." Zeng introduced.

Chu gave a weak smile.

"He survived this morning's break." Zeng said.

"Break from what?" Shifu asked in concern.

Chu broke in.

"My apologize Master Shifu, but Mei (A/N: I didn't feel like writing her whole name) has broken out of prison." Chu said.

"Shifu sat down in disbelief. That can't be, how could she have broken out?" Shifu asked in frustration.

"She had help." Chu said.

"He was there." Zeng said.

"Zeng give us a moment." He excused the goose.

Zeng bowed and left the room.

"Tell me what happened." Shifu said.

"Well, it was my first day on the job." Chu began. "I was told to guard the front gate of the prisoner, then a few moments later a tour group came by and I saw a strange woman, she was beautiful, but how could I know? I never saw her face. People began pleading to open the gates but the tour guide refused, but finally he opened it; then out of nowhere the girl removes her hat and pins the tour guide to the wall." Chu said

Shifu nodded and asked him to go on.

"She used one of those weird ninja stars, she threw another one and this time it landed on his forehead. Everyone started to panic, I went and charged at her with my spear, but when she turned around she looked deep into my eyes, next thing I know I can't move, I couldn't even see. I could only hear people screaming, four minutes later it became quiet I started to get my feeling back into my legs, but I wasn't in the prison anymore I was out in a blizzard." Chu finished.

"What did that woman look like?" Shifu asked.

"Well the only thing I saw was her eyes, they were green then they turned bright red." Chu shivered.

"Get some rest; I'll have someone bring you some tea later." Shifu said.

Chu lied down.

"Zeng! Get me the Dragon Warrior." Shifu ordered.

"Yes Master Shifu!" Zeng obeyed.

* * *

"I don't get it!" Zuko yelled.

"How come everyone received their punishment but me?" Zuko screamed.

"Maybe it's because you came up with the party idea, and you got us arrested, and you caused all of us to lose our dignity." Viper explained.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! This is bad! I'm screwed I'm f**ked! He's saving the worst for last!" Zuko panicked.

"Zuko you're paranoid." Tigress said while she was on her obstacle.

"I am not!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah you're kinda are, your going nuts man." Mantis said.

"I need a donut!" Zuko announced angrily and slammed the training doors.

Zeng flapped in.

"Zeng, buddy!" Rin cheered.

"Not the face, not the face!" Zeng pleaded.

Rin started hugging him extremely tightly.

"I…need...to breathe!" Zeng gasped.

"Sorry!" Rin giggled and let go.

"I need to file a restraining order!" Zeng said.

"That's not nice, that means we won't be buddies silly!" Rin said.

'My point exactly' Zeng thought.

"Po Master Shifu needs to see you." Zeng said.

"Ok." Po said. He was glad that he could take a break from Rin's boot camp.

* * *

"You needed to see me?" Po asked as he entered The Hall of Warriors.

"Yes Po." Have a seat. Shifu said.

Po sat down on the mat.

"I called you here because, something has happened this morning that I have the feeling you should know about." Shifu said.

"Ok?" Po said kind of confused.

"You see, Mei has escaped from prison." Shifu announced.

"What?" Po asked in deep concern.

"I know it seem s hard to believe, listen to me no one must know about what is going on, especially Khan." Shifu ordered.

"Yes Master." Po bowed. "What must we do?" Po asked.

"We are going far away from here. Where they cannot find us." Shifu said.

"They?" Po asked.

"Someone broke her out." Shifu said.

"Like who?" Po asked.

"No one knows." Just tell everyone to pack. "I'll tell the Emperor and your father to come along." Shifu said.

"Aww not my dad." Po whined.

"You want him to die?" Shifu asked.

"No sir." Po said.

"That's what I thought you said." Shifu said.

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPDATE FOR OVER 3 WEEKS! I HAD NO INTERNET AND I STILL DONT!

HOW DID THIS MIRACLE HAPPEN? FLASH DRIVE XD AND MY COUSINS LAPTOP MORE TO COME!

CHEERS!


	3. Chapter 3

"Pack? What for?" Tigress asked.

"Maybe we're going on a trip." Viper suggested.

"Or maybe someone forgot to flush the toilet, and now Shifu will deport us to countries that use the bathroom outside, with only poison ivy as toilet paper!" Zuko panicked.

"You're being ridiculous!" Rin yelled.

"Aren't I always?" Zuko asked.

"You guys gotta hurry up." Po said.

"We're moving, we're moving." Mantis said.

"Po, your father is here." Master Shifu called.

Po sighed, he was glad to see his father but he would always find ways to embarrass him without even knowing it.

* * *

"Po!" Mr. Ping cheered as he hugged his son. "I'm so happy to see you! My, my you have lost some weight son!" Mr. Ping announced.

So the embarrassment begins.

"Dad there are girls here." Po said a little hushed.

"Oh! Speaking of girls where is that girl; you always talk about, um Tiger?" Mr. Ping guessed.

"Tigress." Po corrected.

"Ah, yes! He used to have posters of her all over his bedroom; he would kiss it every morning." Mr. Ping said to the other students.

Immediately they all started laughing, Monkey fell over crushing Mantis who was on his shoulder but Mantis didn't care because he was dying of laughter; all was laughing except for Tigress who stood wide eyed.

"Dad!" Po said again.

"Oh, and don't get me started about the life-sized cardboard cut out!" Mr. Ping began but Po rushed him into the kitchen.

"Wow that was embarrassing." Monkey said.

"Hey get off of me!" Mantis yelled.

Suddenly Khan automatically walked in with her maid carrying her suitcases and following her mom and dad.

"Khan!" Zuko cheered and skipped over to his wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen the gay side of Zuko." Crane said.

Viper giggled.

"Where's the food?" The Emperor asked.

"Honey we just got here!" His wife said.

"But Kaide I'm hungry!" The Emperor whined.

"Not now!" Kaide ordered.

"Yes dear." The Emperor said smugly.

"Glad that's over." Po said as he came back from the kitchen.

"You never told me you had posters." Tigress said.

"Hehe, I didn't tell anyone?" Po said.

"Po! Where do you keep the turnips? I can't cook without turnips!" Mr. Ping yelled from the kitchen window.

"Ugh! I'll be back." Po said as he slouched to his father.

"Po!" Mr. Ping called again.

"I'm coming!" Po said.

Tigress walked over to Khan.

"So how was your grounding?" Tigress asked.

"Ugh! It's horrible." Khan whined. "My bedtime is around 8:00pm I have to wake up the same time, read the biggest books in the library, I only get 2 hours on the computer, no one is allowed to serve me except for myself, I can only have friends over for three hours, and I can't go out unless it's for study purposes." Khan finished.

"That's not grounding that's camp!" Tigress said.

"I never liked camp." Khan replied.

"Ok then." Tigress said as she moved away. (A/N: Did I mention that Tigress likes boring things?)

* * *

"Where to?" The woman asked carving a block of wood.

"The Jade Palace duh!" Mei said.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me you would still be in that prison!" The woman yelled.

"You mean if it wasn't for your stupid hat we would have been caught right now." Mei said.

"Whatever." The woman said in defeat.

"So now we head south right?" The woman asked.

"I don't know!" Mei yelled.

"I was just asking!" The woman yelled.

"You ask a little too much." Mei snapped.

"Will you quit yelling at me?" The woman yelled.

"I wasn't yelling that time!" Mei screamed.

"Well you are now!" The woman said.

"Ugh! Someone get me something to punch!" Mei yelled angrily.

A minion brought a giant rock over and held it in front of Mei; she punched it and the rock blow to many pieces.

"Ok its official I am afraid of you." The woman said backing away.

"Where are we?" Mei asked.

"Near the Yangtze River why?" The woman asked.

"Just checking." Mei said.

* * *

"I'm all packed!" Po said finally.

"It's about time!" Zuko yelled.

Zeng came out pushing Chu in a wheelchair.

"Whoa dude what happened to you?" Crane asked.

"I fell down those devil stairs." Chu lied.

"Dad that was your third helping of noodles!" Khan said.

"She's right, you had too much." Kaide said.

"I can't help it, his cooking is so good." The Emperor said while her a stuffing his face.

"Thank you." Mr. Ping smiled.

"It's almost time to head out." Shifu announced.

"Khan! I almost forgot you have to take your rash ointment!" Kaide announce loudly.

"Mom! Seriously?" Khan yelled.

"It's for your health sweetie!" Kaide said.

"A rash? Where?" Rin asked as she snickered.

"I'll take it later!" Khan said.

"But it will start to blister!" Kaide yelled.

The whole palace started laughing.

"Ugh! Fine." Khan said as she took the bottle from her mother and began to walk inside.

"I'll help you." Kaide said.

"I don't need your help mom." Kahn said.

"You said the same thing when you wore your first bra; remember when you couldn't get it off? I had to help you." Kaide said.

"Mom!" Khan yelled.

"What? You father knows that." Kaide said.

"Not everyone else." Kaide said.

"They know now." Khan said glumly to the ones who were dying of laughter, Monkey had crushed Mantis again.

"Come on let me help you." Kaide insisted.

"No mom!" Khan said.

"You would have that rash if you didn't buy those underpants." Kaide said.

"Mom! That's enough!" Khan screamed.

"What?" Kaide asked.

This time the whole palace was tearing from laughter.

"I - I can't breathe!" Zuko said.

Po and mantis were both on the ground laughing; even Zeng and Chu were laughing, Chu nearly fell off his wheelchair, Rin on the other hand was rolling around on the floor.

"See? Now you're going to kill everyone." Khan said.

"I'm sure their not laughing about that." Kaide said.

"Sure mom." Khan said.

"Ok the cab is here." Shifu walked in to see that everyone was in uproar of laughter.

"QUIET!" Shifu yelled.

They all stood silent.

"Grab you suitcases its time to go." Shifu said, and they did what they were told.

UH HEY THIS IS BLACKTOOTH, TIGRESSLUVER IS CURRENTLY ON THE GROUND LAUGHING RIG

* * *

HT NOW SO I JUST CAME TO SAY

CHEERS!


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm starving." The woman whined.

"We're almost there." Mei said in annoyance.

"What if we're too late?" The woman asked.

"Don't say that!" Mei yelled.

"I really wish you would stop yelling at me." The woman mumbled.

"Then stop saying so many stupid things!" Mei said.

"Hey! What I say isn't stupid!" The woman yelled.

"Most of it is!" Mei yelled.

"Can you please shut up and stop yelling at me!" The woman screamed.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Mei yelled.

"I just did." The woman said.

Mei grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Go ahead hit me." The woman challenged.

Mei let out a deep sigh and pushed her away. "I don't have time to waste with you." Mei said.

The woman watched Mei continue to walk along the river.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna be sick." The Emperor complained.

"That's what you get for eating all those noodles." Kaide said.

"I can't help it! It's delicious!" The Emperor whined.

"You think everything is delicious." Khan said.

"You even think crap is delicious." Kaide added.

"Something's coming up!" The Emperor warned. Viper quickly grabbed a paper bag and threw it at him; the Emperor was already throwing up in it disgusting everyone in the cab.

"Ok we're here!" The cab driver practically yelled.

Shifu and everyone else got out off the cab walking into that large building.

"Where are we?" Crane asked.

"Looks like we're in an airport." Po answered.

"An airport? Oh no! It's just as I suspected! Shifu is going to ship us to different countries for a punishment!" Zuko yelled.

"Shut up!" Rin yelled.

"It obvious! Tigress will be shipped to India, Viper will be shipped to Brazil, Monkey will be shipped to Dubai, Po is going to Amsterdam, Khan is going to Africa, and the rest are going to Finland!" Zuko freaked out.

"Why do I have to be the one shipped to India?" Tigress asked kind of offended.

"Because, there are a lot of tigers in India!" Zuko yelled.

"Why was a cursed to have him for a brother?" Rin asked God.

"What's going on here?" Chu wheeled over. (Btw I changed him to a mountain cat )

"Zuko's having a nervous breakdown." Tigress explained.

"Oh I see." Chu said. "Well I'm going to ring in my ticket; anyone wants to come with me?"

"I will." Zuko offered and pushed Chu's wheelchair to the check in.

"What was that look?" Khan asked Rin.

"What look?" Rin asked.

"You know what she's talking about." Mei Ling said from behind.

"Oh my gosh Mei Ling!" Viper screeched in excitement.

"How are you guys?" Mei Ling asked.

"We're good." Rin said.

"So where's the slut bag?" Khan asked.

"Khan! Language!" Kaide yelled after her daughter.

"Sorry mommy." Khan said.

"Actually I haven't heard from her for days, she just disappeared one night." Mei Ling said.

"Hmm. She probably went to sleep with the men in Beijing." Tigress said.

Mei Ling giggled. "What would I do without your humor?" Mei Ling asked.

"Die a slow and very boring death." Tigress smiled.

* * *

"Slow down boy! There's enough cookies and coffee for everyone!" The Emperor said.

"Mhm, sorry." Po said with a mouthful of moon cookies.

"It's ok. I've been wanting to do that but I thought my wife would nag me about it through the whole trip." The Emperor said as he gazed over to where Kaide was.

"You know what? You're alright." Po said.

* * *

"What about seatbelts?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Yes I will make sure that everyone has their seatbelts on." Shifu said.

"What if someone's head goes out the window?" Mr. Ping asked.

"That's why we have seat belts." Shifu said.

"Ok then." Mr. Ping said.

"Has everyone checked their luggage in?" Shifu asked.

"Yes." The all answered.

"We just have to pass through security, and then we will be at the gates. So no weapons, that means you Rin." Shifu said.

Rin rolled her eyes.

They proceeded the metal detector.

"Who should go first?" Shifu asked.

"Chu should. The handicapped always go first." Mantis said.

Monkey chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Chu said.

Chu wheeled through the scanner without a problem.

Po went second then his father; soon enough everyone went through the detector. 10 minutes later they put their little bags through X-Rays.

"Dude is that the Readers Digest?" Po asked when he pointed at the magazine in Monkey's backpack.

"Shut up!" Monkey yelled.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" The woman asked.

Mei ignored her and kept walking. She was actually wondering the same thing, where they there yet? Walking along one of the longest rivers in the world is exhausting.

"Are we there yet?" The woman asked again.

'Why can't I just put her out of her misery and kill her?' Mei thought. 'Then again I do need her to find the Empress.' She thought again. 'But she's so damn annoying! I'd give anything to get rid of her.'

"Are we there yet?" The woman asked for the last time.

"No! No! We are not there yet! There! You fell better now that I told you?" Mei yelled.

The woman looked as if she was going to cry.

"Don't give me that look!" Mei said.

The woman spun around covering her face with her hands, and then she started sobbing.

If Mei ever hated anything more in the world then Khan it would be tears.

"Don't cry." Mei said harshly.

The woman continued to cry.

"Look if it makes you feel any better you can ride the horse." Mei offered.

The woman wiped her tears away. "Really?" She sniffed.

"Sure." Mei said and rolled her eyes.

The rest of the Huns were looking at her in shock, they have never seen this much kindness in Mei before.

"What?" Mei yelled. And the Huns turned away and kept walking.

* * *

"I got the window seat!" Po called.

"Go ahead take it." Tigress said.

"Wow you gave up easily." Po said as he put his bag in the cubby.

"The window seat is the worst the plane has to offer." Tigress said.

"I really don't want to know why then." Po said.

* * *

"Yes! I sit in the middle!" The Emperor cheered.

"Dad you always get the middle." Khan whined.

"Because I'm the Emperor." The Emperor scoffed.

"You can sit with me." Zuko offered.

"Ok." Khan said.

* * *

"Rin are you ok sitting by yourself?" Viper asked from behind.

"Yes." Rin said.

"Coming through!" Zeng called and pushed Chu across the aisle.

"Back." Mei Ling said and sat next to Viper.

"Mind if I sit here?" Chu asked.

"Uh not at all." Rin said.

She heard giggling behind her seat.

* * *

"Is everyone settled?" Shifu asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Psst! Po! I'm sitting right behind you!" Mr. Ping whispered.

Po groaned a little, he knew that his dad was starting to scare Tigress.

"Hey dad." Po smiled.

"If you need anything I'll be right here." Mr. Ping said.

"Gee thanks dad." Po said then turned back around.

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Oh nothing, absolutely nothing." Po said.

The Po suddenly realized why his father is always around him.

* * *

*YAWN* THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR WRITING A STORY A 5:00AM!

CHEERS!


	5. Chapter 5

2 hours into the flight the Emperor got hungry…for the fourth time!

"Stop pushing that button!" Kaide yelled.

"I'm hungry!" The Emperor cried.

"Believe me, we know." Kaide said.

The Emperor sat with a huff and pouted.

Rin was about half asleep watching the third rerun of the crappiest Spanish movies of the year.

Suddenly something hit her in that back of her head.

She turned around and didn't see anyone. Then what ever hit her fell on her lap. It was a crumpled up piece of paper; she opened it and read it.

**YOU BORED?**

She looked around everyone seemed to be taking a nap, it was still the afternoon.

Another paper ball fell down her shoulder; she opened it.

**IT'S ME, VIPER!**

Rin rolled her eyes and took out a piece of paper and wrote in it.

**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

She folded up the paper and threw it behind her.

Soon a paper ball landed on her.

**YOU THREW THAT IN MY FACE! ANYWAYS ARE YOU WATCHING THAT MOVIE?**

Rin wrote down a message.

**YES, IT'S VERY BORING AND IT MAKES NO SENSE.**

She folded up the paper and tossed it behind her. Another paper ball fell on her head.

**YOU SPEAK SPANISH?**

She wrote a message.

**YES.**

She sent it.

Another ball came.

**THEN PROVE IT.**

Rin rolled her eyes again and wrote her message.

**ESTO ES MUY ESTUPIDO VIPER.**

She threw the paper behind her then got another message.

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, BUT I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE AND LET YOU HAVE YOUR TIME WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND.**

Rin nearly screamed at the last part. She ripped up the piece of paper; Rin made sure that Chu was asleep before she could turn around.

"Are you insane?" Rin yelled quietly.

"So. You two look like a cute couple." Viper gushed.

"Really? Wait! Why should I care?" Rin said then turned back around.

She looked beside her, Chu was still asleep. 'Someone get me off this plane.' She thought.

* * *

"Mei I'm tired." The woman complained.

"So?" Mei said.

"So when do we get there?" The woman asked.

"We are there." Mei said.

"I don't see the Valley of Peace." The woman said.

"Look up."Mei said.

The woman looked; she tried to make out the shapes past the heavy fog, she saw ropes, she finally realized that they were under the Thread of Hope.

"How do we get up there?" She asked.

"That's why we stopped. Our only option is to climb up the ropes." Mei said.

"Ok then grab a rope!" The woman commanded.

The Huns grabbed their own ropes. They tugged it hared first making sure that the ropes were stable.

After 20 minutes they made it up.

*sigh* "ok we made it." Mei said.

* * *

"Po. Po get up!" Tigress shook.

"Huh? What? It's time to eat?" Po asked.

"Uh no. you dad wants to talk to you." Tigress said. "And trust me you don't want to eat plane food."

Po turned around and faced his dad. "Yeah dad?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you have any credits." Mr. Ping asked.

"Why?" Po asked.

"I wanted to call my friend and check on the shop." Mr. Ping explained.

"Uh here." Po gave his dad his calling card.

"Thank you! Now I leave you two alone." Mr. Ping smiled.

Po nervously laughed.

* * *

Mei banged on the Palace doors.

"Maybe their not home." The woman said.

Mei banged louder at the door.

The door unlocked and opened.

"Who is it?" The manly voice asked.

"Who wants to know?" Mei asked.

"Do I know you?" Tai Lung asked.

"Maybe, what are you doing here?" Mei asked.

"I'm watching the palace until Shifu and the others get back." Tai Lung said.

"From where?" Mei yelled.

"I can't tell you, now please leave." Tai Lung said.

The woman pulled out her sharp stars. "Were not going anywhere, until we get an answer!" She yelled.

"Have I seen you from somewhere?" Tai Lung asked without fear.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't." The woman said.

"For god's sake! Take your stupid hat off! You're not fooling anyone!" Mei yelled.

"Shut up!" The woman yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Mei yelled.

Tai Lung just stood there watching too two females fight.

"You know you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me!" The woman yelled.

"So I was gonna break out on my own anyway!" Mei yelled.

"Uh ladies?" Tai Lung called.

"Would it kill you to have a heart for once!" The woman yelled.

"Yes it would!" Mei yelled back.

"Hello?" Tai Lung asked.

"What are we even doing here!" The woman asked.

"I'm here to get my information! What are you doing here?" Mei asked furiously.

"Excuse me?" Tai Lung said.

"I'm doing the same except I'm getting my man back!" The woman said.

"Ladies?" Tai Lung asked

"Stay out of this!" They both yelled.

Tai Lung hushed.

"You think you're so tough don't you?" Mei yelled.

"What about you! You walk around like you're so big and bad! But really your not!" The woman yelled.

"Oh snap." Tai Lung said.

"Oh please you're the fake one!" Mei yelled.

"Says you!" The woman yelled.

"I know you're fake! And what man? Don't tell me you're talking about that girl!" Mei yelled.

Tai Lung covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Are you calling me gay?" The woman asked.

"That's exactly what I'm calling you!" Mei yelled

"How do I know if your not?" The woman asked.

"You're asking me that? Miss. Pole Stripper!" Mei screamed.

"Oh man." Tai Lung said.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"Oh please we all know your life story!" *imitates the woman's voice* "when I was thirteen I met this girl at the mall, we had so much in common, except she was a pro stripper and I was only beginner." Mei said.

"Damn." Tai Lung chuckled.

Mei continued. "She showed me all these tricks; and finally! She let me try them out on her!"

The woman grew angry.

Tai Lung began laughing.

"Then I told her that I don't roll that way, but it was too late I already fucked her brains out! Now I joined the Huns and sleep with everyone I meet! I can't help that I'm a trash talking, wannabe Tila Tequila, bra stuffing…!" Mei yelled.

"I wouldn't go there!" Tai Lung warned.

"Binge drinking, dog raping, pot smoking, kill bill wannabe whore!" Mei screamed.

The woman tackled her to the ground and started biting and scratching her.

The Hun members. Jumped in to pull the woman off of Mei.

"That's how I recognize you…Aomi." Tai Lung said.

Aomi threw her hat away…finally!

"Get off of me!" Mei yelled. And shook the members away.

"Get the dude and let's go!" Mei yelled.

The Huns grabbed Tai Lung.

* * *

I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MEI DISSED AOMI LIKE THAT….THEN AGAIN XD DID YALL C HHER FACE? THAT WAS GOLD RIGHT THERE!

CHERRS!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ten minutes until landing." The captain said.

"Finally!" Zuko cheered.

"Wow I never knew you would be excited to land where ever where going." The Emperor said.

"I'm not! Someone is in the bathroom and has been there for 30 minutes; since I ate that plane food I really have to go!" Zuko pleaded.

"Unless *dramatic gasp* Shifu put something in my food!" Zuko screeched.

"Ugh! Stop being so paranoid!" Khan yelled.

"I'm not!" Zuko said.

"Yes you are!" Khan said

"Can you both please shut it?" Rin yelled.

"Or what?" Zuko asked.

"I will bind your first daughter's feet." Rin threatened.

"We are only having sons." Zuko whispered to Khan.

"Agreed." Khan said.

* * *

"Tigress you awake?" Po asked.

She was knocked out! But she looked so harmless when she's asleep.

"We're about to land." Po said in her ear.

Tigress grunted and rolled over.

"Did you hear me?" Po asked.

"Mmmhmm." Tigress mumbled.

"Ok just making sure." Po said, turning around to realize that his dad was hovered over the seat watching everything!

"Dad!" Po said

"Yes son?" Mr. Ping asked.

*sigh* nothing. Po said.

* * *

'What should I say to him?' Rin thought as she snuck a peek next to her; Chu was reading a magazine.

"This magazine sucks." Chu said while flipped through the outdated pages.

"Yeah." Rin said nervously.

"The ones back home are more interesting." Chu said.

"I couldn't agree more." Rin said.

"I don't really like this airline either. I mean everyone in the plane is watching the same movie, and it replays over and over again. And it's only in one language." Chu chuckled.

"It's really old too." Rin said.

"Exactly!" Chu said.

'Wow we're actually starting a conversation' Rin thought.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Mei Ling asked.

"About how bad the plane is." Viper whispered.

"They look so good together." Mei ling said.

"Don't push it." Viper said.

"I'm not." Mei Ling said.

* * *

"So what are you gonna do when we get where ever we are?" Rin asked.

"I'm going straight to bed." Chu said.

"You can't walk yet?" Rin asked.

"Just give it a few days. I mean it's just a sprained ankle and a broken arm." Chu said.

"Wow you healed fast." Rin said.

"Yeah, probably cause of the meds I took." Chu said.

* * *

"Omigosh! Is she flirting with him?" Viper whispered excitedly.

"Shhh!" Mei Ling said.

* * *

"We are now landing." The captain said.

"Oh yes! Sweet ground!" Zuko said heavenly.

The plane got lower and Po felt a sudden sharp pain in his ears. His yelp woke Tigress up.

"What is it?" Tigress asked.

"My ears! They burn!" Po cried.

"I told you the window seat was the worst." Tigress said.

"No kidding!" Rin yelled, she was also sitting in a window seat.

"Here." Tigress said as she gave him a pack of gum.

Po grabbed the pack and threw it in his mouth without even opening the wrappers…or the box.

"Haha! I feel no pain!" Zuko teased. Khan punched him in the arm.

"Owie! My arm." Zuko whined.

"Every body quiet! You're not the only ones whose ears hurt!" Shifu yelled.

Everyone hushed up.

"Thank you!" An elderly woman yelled.

"This is why I never take you anywhere!" Kaide yelled quietly.

"But mah!" Zuko pleaded.

"Shhh!" Kaide ordered.

"Mom is mean." Zuko whispered to Khan.

* * *

5 minutes later they were on the ground.

"Oh sweet delicious ground!" Zuko cheered as he kissed the earth multiple times.

"It's hot!" Monkey whined.

"We're all hot!" Crane said.

"Just saying." Monkey backed off.

"What the hell is up with the mariachi band?" Rin asked.

The three mariachi members just stood there with their instruments.

Mantis was the last to hop off the plane and he jumped on Monkey's back. "Where are we?"

"Yes. Where are we?" Mr. Ping asked.

Then a woman, skipped in front of them with a huge scary smile that looked like it would never vanish.

"Hello! Travelers!" she cheered.

"Uhh hi?" The all responded in a sign of awkwardness.

"And welcome to-"

"Do you have restrooms?" Mantis interrupted.

"Of course! Let's just get into the mobile bus. And we will take you to the other side of the airport." She smiled insanely.

"I wonder who scares me more her, or your dad." Tigress whispered to Po.

"Alice can you please tell them where they are?" Shifu asked.

"Alice? Such an American name." Kaide said.

"Yes it is." Khan agreed.

"It's not American Kaide it's British." The emperor corrected.

"No it's American!" Kaide said.

"British!"

"American!"

"British!"

"From great Britain!"

"From the USA!"

"Its both! "Mei ling yelled.

"Please Alice." Shifu asked.

"Of course!" She hopped off the driver's seat. "I would like to welcome you to you home for the next 6 weeks! Miami, Florida!" Alice cheered.

"What?" They all screamed in shock and disbelief.

The mariachi band started to play their music and Alice continuously threw confetti in their faces.

"It's the end of the world!" Zuko exaggerated.

The music stopped playing.

"He's a bit paranoid because he didn't get his punishment for a party he threw yet." Crane explained.

"Don't you see? We are on another episode of Fear Factor!" Zuko screamed. He grabbed the guitar from the Mexican and started to play it.

Zuko: 'It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel….like crap!'

"Oh give me this!" Rin yelled she snatched the guitar from Zuko's hands and hit him in the face with it…which broke the guitar in half. The Mexican man began the scream and cry at the same time like if he lost a child of his.

"Hey uh…sorry about your guitar, uh I'll get you a new one." Rin offered.

"Usted, que lo asesinaron! Usted es un asesino de guitarra!" He cried.

"Uhh…what is he saying?" Viper asked.

"It's Spanish." Crane said.

"I know that!" Viper said.

"Let's just leave him." Rin said and she dragged her unconscious brother into the bus.

"Po did you have anything to do with this?" Tigress asked in suspision.

"Uhh. Well." Po was distracted by master Shifu giving him hands signals on not to tell her.

"No I had no idea." Po said.

Tigress suddenly broke into tears. "You are lying to me!" She cried.

"No I'm not. Please don't cry I'll…I'll buy you a bagel!" Po offered.

"And you try to feed me a fatty American breakfast food? You want me to get fat don't you?" she cried.

"Wow she's a good actress." Mei Ling said.

"Yep years of practice from the Master." Viper said.

"Oh my. Perhaps we shall start the tour?" Alice suggested.

"Ok, ok fine, I'll buy you a salad." Po said.

Everyone gasped.

Tigress immediately went from sad to angry in a quick second. "You think I'm fat?"

"I never said that!" Po screeched.

"Security!" Alice sang.

"Ok everyone in the bus." The security said.

"I will get you." Tigress threatened.

Po gulped.

"My goodness son can't you respect your lady?" Mr. Ping asked.

Po groaned. This is gonna be a long 6 weeks.

* * *

BORED I JUST GOT BACK FROM SUBWAY. OF COURSE I TOOK MY LAPTOP WITH ME THERE AND TYPED THIS WHILE EATING, BUT A DROP OF HONEY MUSTARD GOT INBETWEEN MY KEYBOARDS…F- MY LIFE!


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm beat!" Monkey said as he collapsed in the bed. They checked in at a nearby hotel, Master Shifu made sure that they would be treated like royalty this would only freak Zuko out.

"Oo cool mini fridge!" Po cheered as he ran to the tiny fridge; he opened it to see that it was filled with weird goodies. "Uh, what are these?"

"Well since I'm the only one with the logics in this room, I can clearly state that, that is a chocolate bar, a typical American treat for fat people with feelings." Crane explained.

"Wow, he's a genius." Mantis said.

"Totally." Chu agreed.

"Ok then." Po took a bite out of it and spit it right out. "Eww! This chocolate is gross!" He whined.

"Of course it is, you took a bite out of the sugar free bar….idiot." Crane said.

"That explains a lot." Po said.

"Doesn't it?" Crane asked.

"Wow can you be such a smart ass?" Chu asked.

"I'm not trying to be a smart ass! I'm just saying!" Crane said.

"No need to scream Einstein." Chu said.

* * *

"I hate it here already." Tigress huffed.

"Lighten up! I mean sure we were put into a plane having no damn clue where we were going, having to watch reruns of a 20 year old movie, eating one of the worst Chinese food ever, having to go to the bathroom every 5 minutes, then discover that we are in Miami by having a crazy tour guide tell us! There is no reason to pout about it!" Viper yelled.

"Fine! Gosh, who sat on your tail today?" Tigress asked.

Viper grunted and put the covers over her body.

"She had no sleep at all." Mei Ling said.

"I see, she looks just like my dead uncle." Rin said.

Mei Ling started giggling to herself.

"Room service!" A woman's voice sang.

Rin went to open it and it was yet again; Alice.

"You work two jobs?" Rin asked.

"I work many jobs." Alice smiled as she pushed a cart full of breakfast food.

"Ahhh that's better." Khan said as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel on, not realizing where she was.

"Oh I forgot, I'm not in my house." Khan said.

"Would you like a complimentary massage?" Alice offered.

"You're a masseuse too?" Tigress asked.

"Like I said, I have many jobs." Alice said as she mysteriously exited the room.

"I bet all of you 50 Yuan that we will see her at a strip club." Rin said.

They all chipped in.

"Eww! What the f**k is this?" Khan screamed and pointed at the plate full of waffles. Lol.

"I don't know." Tigress said.

"It's moving!" Khan yelled, referring to the syrup dripping from the sides.

"It looks good to me." Rin said.

They all looked at her in disgust.

"What?" Rin asked as she took a forkful of waffles, she took a bite out of it.

"That's disgusting!" Viper said.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about! This shit is awesome!" Rin cheered.

Po opened the door.

Khan screamed and started beating him with a pillow. "Get out!"

"Ok! Tigress can I see you for a second?" Po asked while getting doused.

"Ok." Tigress said.

* * *

5 hours of walking in an empty road, the Huns are extremely bored.

"You know," Tai Lung whispered to Mei; "you didn't have to call her those names." He said as he looked at Aomi looking frustrated.

"Serves her right for trying to get in a fight with me." Mei said.

"Where are we going?" Tai Lung finally asked.

"You are going to tell me." Mei said.

"What?" Tai Lung asked.

"Can I ask a serious question?" Mei asked.

"Um ok." Tai Lung said.

"How are you born in china, but you have a British accent? Are you biracial or something?" Mei asked.

"What? That has nothing to do with anything! That wasn't even a serious question!" Tai Lung yelled.

"You can't blame a girl for asking." Mei said

"Wow! She referred to herself as a girl!" One of the Hun members whispered to the other.

"Which one of you bastards said that?" Mei asked furiously.

They both pointed at each other.

"Where did they go?" Aomi asked softly.

"I told you, I'm not telling anyone!" Tai Lung said.

"Remember, I have ways to make you talk; you see Kiki over there?" Mei asked as she pointed to the most hideous woman alive. "She thinks you're cute, and she's never had a boyfriend before, so if you don't tell us right now you get to be with Kiki….forever."

Tai Lung closed his eyes to stop from looking at the creature that kept blowing kisses at him. "I-I wont talk." He said.

"Did I forget to mention that she believes in sex on the first date?" Mei asked.

"Ok! Ok I'll talk!" Tai Lung yelled. He would give anything to get away from the beast.

"Good. Now where are they?" Mei asked.

"I don't know." Tai Lung lied.

Mei called the only member who knew how to cook forward, "tonight put in a dinner for two." Mei said.

"They left the country!" Tai Lung blurted.

"Thank you." Mei said. "Well Kiki I guess you will be single for the rest of your life."

Kiki made a sad face.

* * *

"You ok?" Po asked as he and Tigress sat on a bench in the hotels hallway.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just this trip wasn't even planned for me I can't just sit back and relax I'll get weak." Tigress said.

"There's a gym downstairs." Po said with humor.

Tigress giggled. I guess.

"And there's a pool on the roof." Po said noticing that Tigress' eyes widened knowing that she has a fear of large bodies of water. "Never mind." He said.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tigress asked.

"Well." Po said as he scratched the back of his neck. "The guys and I did a bet."

"You bet on our relationship?" Tigress asked.

"No! No it's not a negative bet; it's kind of like the sooner the better type of thing." Po said.

"So?" Tigress asked.

"Well I was gonna wait until my dad goes to the casino downstairs, but he hates to gamble so he will pop out of nowhere eventually." Po said.

"What's going on?" Tigress asked.

"One second." Po said as he reached for his pocket." Eh, it's stuck, one sec." he said as he tried to pull the stuck object from his pockets. He fell a few times, crashed into the floor, bumped on the walls while Tigress just sat there dazed.

"I'll be right back." Po said.

He ran back into the men's hotel suite and came back out with lotion. He pumped a lot on his hands then finally his hand was free.

"Um, what's going on?" Tigress asked very confused.

"Just a second!" Po said. He ran back in the room, and this time everyone followed.

"It's not my birthday." Tigress said.

"We know." Viper said.

Tigress looked at everyone who had large smiles on their faces, even Shifu!

"Uh here." Crane said as he gave Po a pair of scissors.

Po cut open his pocket. "Sorry dad my hand wouldn't fit."

"It's ok son! I'll buy you another pair." Mr. Ping said.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Tigress asked impatiently.

"Tigress, I've know you for about *Po starts counting his fingers* almost a year and we've been through a lot. From my coming, to our first kiss, to my psycho ex girlfriend."

Everyone started laughing.

"I have still felt the same way, even when you did throw a 9,000 page book at my face for eating your sushi rolls." Po said.

Zuko fell to the floor holding his guts, and Rin had to pull him back up.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so."  
Po knelt to thee floor and pulled out a velvet box.

"Oh my god." Tigress said as her tears rolled from her eyes down her cheeks.

"Will you marry me?" Po asked.

"Yes." Tigress said.

"Yay!" Zuko cheered and pranced around like a silly gay child

Tigress hugged Po like he was the cutest little bunny you have ever seen. Po slid the ring on her finger.

"Hurray for my son! He is finally engaged now he can get out of my house!" Mr. Ping cheered.

"Congratulations." Shifu said.

"This reminds me of the time you proposed to me." Khan said to Zuko.

"It was at a soccer game." Khan said not sounding impressed.

"Hey we were on the big screen!" Zuko said.

Alice appeared out of nowhere, throwing more confetti than before except it was white.

"Nice uniform." Rin said as she noticed the change.

"I'm also the hotels festival planner." Alice said.

"Oh I see." Chu said.

I suddenly run in *I missed everything*.

"Oh thank god she's back!" Zuko screeched.

"Did I miss it?" I asked.

"Yes TL you missed the proposal." Crane said.

"Dammit! I bought flowers." I said and handed them to Tigress. They were dead and bitterly dried up.

"Uh thanks, I guess." Tigress said.

"Your welcome!" I said. I turned to Alice. "I would like to check in please!"

"Sure!" Alice said as she put on a managers cap. "Right this way!" Alice said and I followed her.

"That chick so freakin weird." Rin said.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

* * *

WOW THIS ROOM IS NICE! OOO MINI FRIDGE! *OPENS MINI FRIDGE AND TAKES OUT A CHOCOLATE BAR* YUMMY! *TAKES A BGITE THEN SPITS IT OUT* EWWWW SUGAR FREE!

CHEERS!


	8. Chapter 8

"What country?" Mei asked.

"Nope." Tai Lung said.

"Tell me!" Mei yelled.

"I am sorry I cannot do that." Tai Lung said. He was tied to a chair in a tent.

"You will tell me!" Mei yelled.

"Or what?" Tai Lung asked.

"I will put piranhas in your pants!" Mei threatened.

"Just get on with it!" A female Hun member yelled.

"I am!" Mei screamed. "Dammit Sari shut the hell up!"

Sari huffed and stepped on Mei's tail as she passed by, but Mei didn't feel it. (A/N: Sari? Remember her? From the Sequel? Khan's adoptive sister? Who is supposed to be dead? Don't get it? I didn't think you would)

"I won't say anything." Tai Lung said.

"I have no idea why I kidnapped you." Mei said.

"Why did you?" Tai Lung said.

"I don't know." Mei said.

"What?" Tai Lung said in his Oh-So-Clever British accent.

"Anyway back to business." Mei said.

Tai Lung sighed, if only he could distract her longer.

"Where are they? And you better tell me exactly." Mei said.

"Or what?" Tai Lung asked.

"I knew you would ask. Oh kiki! Advance to maneuver 12 please." Mei called all of a sudden the Chinese Chewbacca appears with a huge grin in her face.

"Oh no anything but that!" Tai Lung begged.

"Then tell me." Mei said.

"Never!" Tai Lung yelled.

"Ok then!" Mei began to push the chair into a small space; she chained his feet to the floor.

"Now this is I little game I love to play, I just invented it two hours ago." Mei said. "Ever heard of seven minutes in heaven?"

"Oh no! Please!" Tai Lung screamed.

"Well I call it 2 hours in hell. Kiki you can begin now, but no stripping." Mei said. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Ahhh! I will tell!" Tai Lung screamed.

Mei opened the door. "Yes?"

"They went to the airport." Tai Lung said, drenched in sweat.

"Which airline?" Mei asked.

Tai Lung sat quiet.

"Kiki you can do whatever you want to him." Mei said.

"This is the best day ever!" Kiki squealed in a mans voice.

"Oh…my…god." Tai Lung said in shock.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you that she is really a 'he'." Mei said.

Tai Lung wanted to cry.

"So which airline?" Mei asked growing impatient. "I will make her do vile things too you…wow I'm a sick person." Mei laughed.

"You really are." Tai Lung said.

"Aww thank you! Now tell me!"

'Damn this chick is hard to distract' Tai Lung thought.

"Ok I see how it is." She turned to kiki. "DO him." Mei said.

"Ok! Ok!" Tai Lung screamed before kiki got to him. "They went on United Airlines!"

"Ok we're done here." Kiki's manly voice boomed.

"Yes we are." Mei said then stabbed kiki in the chest with her trusty dagger. "Man he was annoying!"

* * *

"I can't plan things I suck at it." Viper said.

"So do I." Rin said as she stared out the window…half dressed.

"Put some clothes on!" Khan yelled from a distance.

"I will when I feel like it!" Rin said.

The door knob clicked, and Rin ran and hid under the covers.

"Hey guys." Chu said. "I knocked a few times but I guess no one heard me."

"Oh that's what the noise was?" Mei Ling gazed.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Tigress asked.

"I was looking for Rin has any of you seen her?" Chu asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do! She is under the covers." Khan gushed. Rin was probably cussing at her that very moment.

Rin peeked from the covers. "Hello." She said nervously.

"You know everyone signed my cast but you." Chu said.

"I did sign it." Rin said confused.

"I got it removed four hours ago." Chu said.

Rin looked down to realize that he was standing on his two feet, instead of sitting in a wheelchair.

"Oh. I guess all that's left is your arm." Rin said.

"Yep." Chu said.

To save Rin the embarrassment, Khan handed her a marker. Rin signed his arm cast, and a soon as that he was gone.

"Well, well, well Rin gots the hots for Chu." Mei Ling sang.

"I do not!" Rin yelled she threw a pillow and missed Mei Ling's head.

"It's ok to like someone." Viper said.

"I do not like him, not even men!" Rin said.

"So…you like girls?" Khan asked.

"No I don't like girls"! Rin yelled.

"I don't know Rin you're standing in front of us with only a bra and underwear." Tigress said.

"Why are you picking on me? Khan was the one doing cartwheels with no pants on!" Rin yelled.

"I was wearing tights!" Khan yelled.

"That has your skin color?" Rin asked.

"She does have a point." Tigress said, while sketching a wedding design.

Rin put on a shirt. "Well I am going downstairs to hang out with YOUR husband, and YOUR fiancé!" Rin said then marched out the door, she came back in.

"I forgot my pants!" She yelled. She grabbed her pants and stormed out the door without even putting them on.

"She totally likes him." Khan said.

"Ain't that the truth." Tigress responded.

* * *

Master Shifu and Zeng held a meeting with the adults.

"Thank you all for coming." Shifu said.

"As long as we get food." The Emperor said.

Kaide elbowed him in his ribs.

"I'm sure you will eat soon." Shifu said. "Now we aren't here for a vacation…believe me I'm not that nice."

"He really isn't." Zeng said.

Shifu gave him a nasty look which made Zeng creep lower.

"Your children are in danger." Shifu said.

"Oh goodness no! Not my Po!" Mr. Ping panicked.

"As you all must know, Mei has escaped from prison two days ago, and is looking for revenge. We aren't sure what she is going to do so we must lay low for a while until we hear from Tai Lung back home." Shifu stated.

"What? Tai Lung is alive?" Mr. Ping then fainted.

"What if they are after my daughter? Do you know?" Kaide asked.

"We aren't quite sure but they are likely going to get her." Shifu said.

"We have limited the times they should be in the hotel. Only 4 hours of sleep are permitted for them, and they can't be downstairs past midnight." Zeng read.

"If they gain any suspision tell us immediately." Shifu added.

Kaide nodded.

The Emperor slumped in the chair hungry for food. "Can we eat now?"

"Not yet." Shifu said.

"The only one who knows about the situation is the Dragon Warrior. So if you have any questions for him he will be glad to answer them, but not around the others." Shifu said.

"Ok." Kaide said.

"Anymore questions?" Zeng asked.

"I have one!" The Emperor said.

"Yes go ahead." Shifu said.

"Can we eat now?" He asked again.

*sigh* "ok." Shifu said.

"Meeting dismissed." Zeng called.

They all left the room, and Zeng had to drag Mr. Ping out the room.

* * *

OK I HAVE AN EXCUSE WHY I'M TWO WEEKS LATE FOR UPDATE!...I UH…..LOST MY WALLET? WAIT I DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE! I'M GOING MENTALLY INSANE! OH WELL I WILL HAVE A SPECIAL HALLOWEEN SPECIAL FOR YOU GUYS! BOOOOOOO! CHEERS!


	9. Chapter 9

*yawn* "nothing like a good 10 minute nap." Crane said.

"Really? You were asleep for 4 hours." Monkey said.

"What? How could you let me sleep that long?" Crane shrieked.

"Relax! Its not like you were going to get up and train, may I remind you we're on vacation." Mantis said.

"So what! I don't like wasting my time of day sleeping, that's what Po does!" Crane said.

"Hey!" Po yelled from the bathroom.

"Well you do." Monkey said.

"What is that?" Crane asked looking at a plate of repulsive looking food.

"Oh Alice gave this to us; she said it was called a hambooger." Chu said.

"You mean a hamburger." Crane asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not from here!" Chu yelled.

"Gross! It looks like piled up garbage." Monkey said.

Suddenly Khan barged in the room.

"You can knock you know!" Mantis yelled.

"Shut up!" Khan yelled.

"Or what?" Mantis asked.

"I will find you a girlfriend." Khan said.

Mantis crept to the nearest corner.

"Where is Zuko?" Khan asked.

"He went downstairs, why?" Crane asked.

"No reason." Khan said then rushed out the room.

"What was that all about?" Chu asked.

"Does it look like I know?" Crane asked.

* * *

"I hate pink." Rin said.

"Fine then no pink." Tigress said.

"How about purple?" Viper asked.

"Nah TigressLuver would mentally go insane." Tigress said.

"Yellow!" Viper said.

"Too happy!" Rin said.

"You guys are the worst." Tigress said.

"Ok we are having blue, that's final!" Rin said.

"I look fat in blue." Viper whimpered.

"Aww, if only I gave a crap." Rin said.

"You are so mean." Viper muttered.

Zuko busted in the room. "She beat me!" He yelled.

"And why did she do that?" Rin asked.

"Zuko gave Khan a very old coupon so she could buy some ticket to some famous show." Viper said.

"My work is done." Khan said. She then threw Zuko out the room.

"Wow you're strong for an Empress." Rin said.

* * *

The following night around 4:30 am, in the Chinese National Airport, all the employees have gone; except for one who was just closing down, until a noise was heard.

"Who's there?" He called.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Mei said while coming out the shadows dressed as a normal citizen.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, I would like to know when the next flight to America is." Mei said.

"The next flight will be around 9:00am." The man said.

"Wow, that's five hours away." Mei said.

The man notices Aomi in the back with a small smile upon her face. "You can order a ticket now and wait until the next flight." The man said, as he took out some forms.

"Nah! Just decided to take the plane." Mei said then suddenly shot the man in his leg; he was so stunned he passed out.

"Take the keys." Mei ordered before she shot the security cameras.

"What did this accomplish?" Tai Lung yelled. "You just created a story for the media!"

"That was the point. To let everyone know that the bitch is back." Mei said.

The ran to the runway and stole a jet. "Who knows how to fly a plane?" Mei asked.

No one raised their hand.

"Ok who knows how to fly a jet?" Mei asked growing annoyed.

One person raised his hand and jumped into the pilot's seat.

The rest of the minions strapped Tai Lung in a chair.

"Time for take off." Mei said with a devilish smile.

* * *

Rin was woken up by a very disturbing noise. She grabbed her flashlight and quietly went two steps into the sunken living room, went pass Tigress' bed and found that Khan's bed was empty.

"Khan?" She whispered. "Is that you?"

She heard the noise again, this time it sounded worse.

The noise was coming from the bathroom. "Khan?" Rin called again, this time she got a response. A groaning sound.

Rin took the courage to walk into the bathroom to find Khan throwing up in the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked. She waited for Khan to finish.

"No." Khan said, and then got up to rinse her mouth.

"You ate that lasagna didn't you? I told you that crap would make you sick." Rin said.

Khan started gagging.

"I'll get you some medicine." Rin said.

Khan nodded in agreement.

Rin jogged to the cabinet and took out a nausea elixir.

"Here try this." Rin said as she handed the bottle to Khan.

She took the medicine, a while later she threw it up.

"Ok you have to see a doctor. I'll get Zuko then we will go." Rin said.

"Wait." Khan called.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Don't get Zuko, get my mom." Khan said.

"Um ok then." Rin said then exited the room, leaving Khan…..with the toilet.

* * *

"I got it! The table cloths can be white, with a blue ribbons going along sides of it." Kaide suggested.

"That sounds ok, but I was talking about my cake." Tigress said.

"Oh! It was just a random thought I had." Kaide said.

"I see." Tigress said.

"It should be chocolate!" Viper yelled.

Everyone gave her a wide-eyed expression.

"Viper we are trying to give Tigress the wedding of her dreams, not kill her." Shifu said.

"Oh right, she can't eat chocolate." Viper laughed stupidly.

"What are you doing?" Viper asked as she noticed that Rin was staring out the window.

"What? Oh nothing!" Rin said as she closed the curtains.

"I'm gonna go check on Khan for a second." Rin then said.

"Ok." Everyone said.

Viper went to the window where Rin was and opened the curtain, she saw Chu sitting on a bench reading a book. He looked up and saw Viper, he waved up at her, and Viper waved back.

"She has an obsession!" Tigress chuckled.

* * *

HAD TO STOP HERE! IM SICK AND MY BACK HURTS PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

"How long until that stupid Hot Pocket is finished?" Po asked.

"Can you wait? its only 3 minutes!" Crane yelled.

Chu walked in with his book can slouched on the couch. "This vacation is so boring, I need some excitement."

"Then go on a date or something." Mantis said.

"I'll pass." Chu said then headed to the bathroom.

Shifu came in. "Po I need to see you for a moment." He said.

"Sure Master Shifu." Po said.

* * *

Shifu led him in a room where the other adults were. "This video was taken 3 hours ago." Shifu said.

Po saw an image of two women and 7 other men. "I don't get it where was this taken?" Po asked.

"At the National Airport of China." Kaide answered.

"They stole a jet plane, and a fellow of yours." The emporer said.

"Who?" Po asked eagerly.

"Master Tai Lung." Zeng said. "They took him as a hostage."

"Oh man." Po said. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to wait, wait for more. Until we are sure of what we can do." Shifu said.

"But what if they kill him? We have to save him!" Po said.

"But they are after my daughter! We can't leave, this is the safest location!" Kaide said.

"Po, we have no other choice but to wait." Shifu said.

Po sighed. "Ok I guess we can wait for more information."

"We are glad to have you on our side Dragon Warrior." The Emperor said.

"Thanks." Po said, then exited the room.

* * *

"Here's your tea." Rin said to the sick cheetah.

"I don't want it." Khan said.

"You have to drink it if you want to feel better!" Rin said.

"that tea is disgusting!" Khan whined.

"It's green tea. Now drink it!" Rin yelled

"No!" Khan scream then knocked the cup out of her hand.

"What is wrong with you?" Rin asked.

"I want to sleep." Khan ordered.

"You slept for 12 hours already, you lazy bum!" Rin yelled.

"Where is everyone else?" Khan asked.

"Downstairs." Rin said.

Khan got up out of bed and ran to that bathroom.

"We can't have you constantly throwing up in here. Viper has a weak stomach you know. "Rin said.

"I can't help it!" Khan yelled.

Rin grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Khan asked.

"The doctor who else?" Rin asked.

"Yohoooo!" Alice sang as she came in.

"Oh hi Alice." Rin said.

"Hello! Everyone finding anything a problem?" Alice asked.

"Well that lasagna you fed us might have something she's allergic to." Rin said.

"All we put in it was cheese, wheat dough, basil tomato sauce, and ricotta cheese. You know the Italian stuff." Alice said.

"I'm not allergic to any of that." Khan said.

"Did you guys just cooked it that day? "Rin asked.

"Of course!" Alice said. "We are a 5 star hotel we would never serve you leftovers!"

Tigress walked in with fliers and magazines.

"Um am I interrupting something?" Tigress asked.

"No I think Khan has food poisoning cause she's been throwing up all morning." Rin said.

"For how long?" Tigress asked.

"For two days." Rin said.

"She's pregnant doofuss." Tigress said then walked into her closet.

"Wow she's smart!" Alice said.

"No I'm not! Me and Zuko are still fighting!" Khan yelled.

"That's not what I heard". Tigress called from the closet.

"What did you hear?" Khan yelled.

"A lot of things." Tigress said.

"I guess I should leave." Alice said. Then exits the room quietly.

"Like what?" Khan asked.

"Can you guys stop it? You're killing me!" Rin said.

"Honestly I'm not sure if you are. It was just a guess, but it sounds just like it though." Tigress said.

Khan pulls Rin closer to her face. "Call the damn doctor!" She ordered.

"On it!" Rin said the dials the number.

* * *

"How far have we flown?" Sari asked.

"A lot of miles." Mei answered sounding highly annoyed.

"Where are we going?" Aomi asked.

"Does it look like I know? God Aomi your so stupid!" Mei yelled.

"You know, you don't have to hang around her." Tai lung whispered to Aomi.

"I'm not supposed to talk to the prisoners." Aomi said.

"Right now I'm talking to you as a friend." Tai lung said.

Aomi turned toward him. "I'm listening."

"You can't be around someone that will treat you like garbage, you are not garbage, you are a person, a good person who I know is going to change afterwards." Tai lung said.

"I know I'm not garbage." Aomi said.

"But how long have you been with Mei?" Tai Lung asked.

"Six years." Aomi said. "I wasted six year of my life with her. "

"And she quickly replaces you with a younger person." Tai Lung says as he looks in Sari's direction.

"What are you saying? That I'm not important to the Huns at all?" Aomi asked.

"It looks just like it." Tai Lung said.

"I'm not a whore." Aomi said. "Everything Mei said about me isn't true."

"I know that." Tai Lung said. "Your too much of a sweet person to have such a reputation."

Aomi smiled. "Thanks…friend."

"Ok we passed the Philippines." Mei said.

"Can we bomb Vietnam?" The pilot asked.

"And cause a scene? Are you mad?" Mei asked.

"Just one city." The pilot said.

"Fine, on our way back to China." Mei said.

Mei quickly turned to face Tai Lung. "As for you! We have to take the next step." Mei said.

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend!" Tai Lung yelled.

"Oh please, like I would want to date you? Don't make me laugh! I meant where in the Americas are they?" Mei asked.

"What if I don't tell?" Tai Lung asked.

"Then I will kill you." Mei said.

"Then who will you ask?" Tai Lung asked.

"He has a point." A minion said.

Mei walked over to the minion.

"What did you say?" Mei asked.

"I said he has a point." The minion said, clearly not afraid of Mei.

Mei began to laugh. "I thought no one had the balls to stand up to me like that." She giggled. The minion soon joined in on her laughter. She stopped laughing then stabbed him in the neck with a pair of chopsticks. "What's so funny?" She asked the dying minion.

The minion collapsed to the ground. "Let that be the last time someone stands up to me again. Are we clear?" She asked.

"yes ma'm!" they all said.

"that's what I thought." Mei mumbled.

* * *

I REALLY WOULDN'T WANT TO MESS WITH HER! ANYWAYS SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE NOT WRITING A STORY FOR A LONG TIME. BROKEN COMPUTER. MY BAD.

CHEERS!


	11. Chapter 11

"You need to sleep." Po said constantly watching his fiancé flip through numerous bridal magazines.

"Not now, there is much to do in so little time." Tigress said, with her eyes never leaving the book.

"It's almost dinner time and you're not spending it up here!" Po said.

Tigress removed her gaze from the book and just stared at him.

"Fine, stay up here and look at dresses." Po said.

"I will." Tigress said.

"Ok then." Po yelled from outside the door.

Tigress rolled her eyes and continued browsing.

"Hiya!" Rin practically screamed as she made her entrance in the room; Tigress sighed in frustration.

"You might not want to mess with Khan today, she's pretty depressed."

"May I ask why?" Tigress asked as she saw the fatigued cheetah walk in and slouched beside her.

"Well we went to go see the doctor, he said that there was nothing really wrong with her; we didn't believe him so we went to this lady doctor and she told us that it wasn't food poisoning." Rin explained.

"So what is it?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know yet." Khan said.

"So how long until you do?" Tigress asked.

Khan pulled out an Early Response pregnancy test. "I'll let you know in five minutes." She said.

* * *

"We should have been there by now." Mei said to herself.

"He took the long way…you knew that right?" Sari asked.

"Say what?" Mei asked.

"Yeah; he's going over Russia, Europe, and those other continents."Sari replied.

"Son of a bitch!" Mei yelled.

Mei's yell woke Tai Lung up. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Time for the next clue." Mei announced.

"You can't get it out of me this time, you killed 'Kiki' remember?" Tai Lung snarled.

"Tai Lung one thing you must know is that a woman has many tricks up her sleeves." Mei said.

* * *

Mei dragged Tai Lung to a private coach area. Blindfolded him. She undid his hand ties.

"Let me guess you're going to try to seduce me now." Tai Lung said.

Very smart, but no. Mei said.

"In this room, there is a very exotic girl waiting for you; she is shy and needs direction. She's not really wearing any clothes; she needs a friend Tai Lung." Mei said.

"Stop it! With your sick games!" Tai Lung yelled.

"You're scaring her." Mei said circling him.

"There is no girl in here!" Tai Lung screamed.

He suddenly heard a female whimpering in fear.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"The girl, of course!" Mei said. "She's really scared now. But I know how you can cheer her up."

Mei could clearly see Tai Lung's weak spot.

"Every man has and urges that they can't control, it that is when they see a beautiful girl; I see your weakness. You're finished. I will let you have your fun now, your blindfold will come off and you will tell me where they are." Mei said in her rather sinister voice.

"Or what?" Tai Lung said.

"I'm giving you your freedom." Mei said as she took off Tai Lung's blindfold. And he couldn't believe his eyes; the girl was more than beautiful!

She had the angelic face with almond colored eyes, her perfectly toned arms and legs, her waist and hips were perfectly curved. Indeed Tai Lung was ready for sex. But there is always a catch.

"I'm going to torture you, until you tell me. I will let her dance, and dance, and dance. Until you break your pathetic excuses for not looking at her. I can see you can't help it." Mei said mockingly.

"I can control myself." Tai Lung said turning his gaze away from the girl.

"Oh really? I will give you the privilege to watch her. But an average man would normally watch until his eyes go numb; but soon you will be bored with it, you wouldn't want to watch her anymore, you would want to do more than that." Mei said.

Of course Mei was a master in manipulating the mind, of a man.

"Leave me alone!" Tai Lung yelled.

"Why? You're freedom is too much for you?" Mei asked. She snapped her fingers and girl started dancing.

Tai Lung started to stare at her, watching her body sway back and forth to the silent music.

"Go ahead and watch her." Mei whispered. "You will grow tired of it soon. You probably want to touch her now right?"

Tai Lung didn't respond he just gazed.

* * *

"So what does it say?" Rin asked.

"Let me see! "Tigress yelled. Pushing Rin out of her way.

"It's just a stick." Khan said, carelessly.

"Gimme!" Rin said as she snatched it away.

"Ok but just to let you know, I peed on that." Khan said.

Rin dropped the test awfully disgusted.

"You will break it!" Tigress yelled.

"But I didn't." Rin said. As she picked it back up using a paper towel.

Khan lazily hopped on the couch.

"Let me know so I can sleep." Tigress said.

"Why is this so complicated?" Rin asked. "What the hell does two lines mean?"

Tigress dropped a glass, and Khan almost fell off the couch.

"How many lines?" Tigress asked.

"Two? What's the big deal?" Rin asked.

Khan then fainted and Tigress caught her.

* * *

0.0 THERE IS ALWAYS A SHOCKER! WONDER HOW ZUKO WILL REACT.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm totally bored." Chu said as he, Monkey, and Mantis walked outside the hotel's courtyard.

"How long have we been here anyways? Five days?" Mantis asked.

"Almost a week." Chu corrected.

"Master Shifu has been acting really weird lately. I mean its weird enough that we went from an ultimate punishment to a reward vacation." Monkey added.

Chu started to hesitate." Maybe he's having a change of heart."

"I highly doubt it." Mantis said jumping from Monkey's back to the marble steps.

"Whatever he's doing I expect it to be a mission or something." Monkey said.

Now Chu became very nervous. The students didn't seem to buy the vacation scam. "I have to go." He said then rushed away.

* * *

"I'm winning!" Po cried as jumped around the large room with a game controller in his hands.

Zuko couldn't stand to lose to the panda again! But he has been extremely paranoid. He suddenly dropped the controller.

"What? Afraid to lose again?" Po asked mockingly.

Zuko ran out screaming.

Po turned around to see Shifu standing out the door.

"Come Po, I have to speak with you." Shifu said.

"Sure." Po said as he followed him out the room.

* * *

"It's been 4 hours! You have guts man."

Not at all, Tai Lung didn't have any guts. He spent the last two hours staring at the girl's feet, he couldn't stand her sight anymore.

"All you really have to do is tell me where they are, nothing hard." Mei said.

Tai Lung was seriously about to give up. "Ok fine I'll tell you!" He yelled.

"It's about time!" Mei said.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Sari asked

"There are three logical things. Either she is killing him, torture him, or they're having sex." Aomi said.

They paused for a moment, suddenly her, the minions, and Sari started laughing.

"You're hilarious!" Sari said as she high-fived Aomi.

"What can I say I'm also a comedian." Aomi said.

* * *

"So where did they go? You better not lie to me; you know what the penalty is." Mei said. "I know they couldn't have gone far."

"Miami, right on the edge of eastern united states in Florida." Tai Lung easily stated. (A/N: wtf are you doing Tai Lung?)

"Wow that was simple. You can stop dancing now." Mei said to the girl.

She immediately stopped.

"Well I'm done here; you can do as you please." Mei said the she exited from the coach side of the jet.

"What had just happened?" Tai Lung asked. He turned his attention to the half dressed girl who was in the other corner of the room.

* * *

"The deed is done." Mei said as she walked past her waiting partners.

"What did you do to him?" Sari asked.

"Nothing really." Mei said then headed into the pilot's den, her minions followed.

* * *

Po entered the room filled with adults. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Of course not why would you think that?" Kaide asked.

"Please excuse my wife, she is overwhelmed today." The Emperor said.

"No I'm not!" Kaide yelled.

"Anyways." Shifu began, "we have to migrate to another area, I have a fear that the Huns will figure out the location."

"We have to move? Seriously?" Po asked.

"It's not that bad son." Mr. Ping said. "We will spend our last night in a Chinese restaurant before we leave."

"We have to travel deeper in the states." The Emperor suggested.

"You are right." Shifu said.

"Po be sure to tell the students to pack their belongings." Shifu ordered.

"Ok." Po said, then left the room.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Chu called.

Rin turned around. "I'm looking for Mei Ling." (A/N: Damn I forgot about her!)

"Wow I never saw her once!" Chu said, "but she's somewhere."

"Ok, wanna help me find her?" Rin asked.

"Sure." Chu said. "Where do you think she went?"

"The nail salon." Rin said. "She loves that place, even the chemical smell."

"It creeps me out being there." Chu said. "I remember when I was little, my mom used to drag me there all the time."

Rin giggled in a way no one has heard before. Surprised Chu finally called out.

"Found her."He said as he pointed to the Mountain Cat.

"There you are!" Rin yelled as she marched towards the pedicure area. The place was surrounded by Asian people of course.

"Anda perlu check-in pertama! One of the stylists yelled."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Rin said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chu asked.

"Here, parties, the mall...here." Mei Ling said.

"And you didn't invite me?" Rin yelled.

"I thought you hated the salon." Mei Ling said.

"Screw the salon i'm talking about the parties! I haven't had any fun since we got here!" Rin yelled.

"Then why don't you hang out with your boyfriend then?" Mei Ling asked. She was referring to Chu.

Rin's cheeks turned bright red.

"Awww she's blushing!"

"I think we better go." Chu suggested.

Rin stuck her middle finger at Mei Ling while his back was turned.

* * *

"Hey...what happened here?" Viper asked as she entered the room.

"Oh thank god you're here! Now i can leave!" Tigress bolted out the door.

"Khan are you ok? I heard what happened, i was on my date with Crane and i rushed right over." Viper said.

"You didn't have to do that, i just kept Tigress here cause she smells like jasmine." Khan said.

"You...are really weird." Viper said.

"My life is over!" Khan cried. "I'm gonna be fat! And ugly!...and fat!"

"No you won't." Viper said. "You will be the prettiest pregnant woman in the Imperial City."

"Why do you and my mom always tell me that?" Khan said annoyingly.

"Cause it's true." Viper said. "Have you told Zuko yet?"

"How? He's already paranoid and scared of his own teacher, i would make things worse." Khan said.

"What about your mom?" Viper asked.

"How can I tell her also? She gets too excited over everything! One time when i told her a had a boyfriend she went crazy, then created a huge light up sign above our house stating it. I remember that i was totally embarrassed." Khan said.

"Ok nevermind your mom." Viper said.

"Maybe i should ask Rin." Khan suggested.

"No! She would tell you to get rid of it!" Viper yelled.

"Yeah she would." Khan began.

Suddenly the door opened and Mei Ling silently walked in.

"Where have you been?" Viper asked furiously.

"Don't worry about it." Mei Ling stated then walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"So, you think she killed him?" Sari asked.

"I don't think so." Aomi said, but really wasn't sure.

"I mean i saw him sitting there when she opened the door, so he probably isn't." Sari said.

"You guys! He's shooting at birds!" Mei said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Sari yelled then skipped over to the den.

"You coming?" Mei asked.

"No i'd rather sit here." Aomi said.

"Fine then killjoy." Mei said then closed the door, but before she could Aomi asked.

"What happened to Tai Lung?" Aomi asked.

"Don't worry, he's being taken care of." Mei said sinisterly. She then closed the door.

Aomi knew it couldn't be anything good.

* * *

Tai Lung stood there as the girl slowly aproached him. He backed away each step she took.

She couldnt have let me go that easy. He thought.

"Are you afraid?" She asked.

He was shocked that she could speak. "No." he stuttered.

"Sounds to me that you are." She stated.

Tai Lung couldn't help but agree. Suddenly without paying attention, she had gotten close enough to kiss him.

Tai Lung found it impossible to push the girl off of him; soon enough he was sucked into the vortex of passion.

* * *

'Should check and see if he's ok?' Aomi thought. 'No he can handle himself, he was bad enough to try to steal the Dragon Scroll; but he got beaten by and old tortoise, even a panda!' Aomi hopped up and marched to the coach door, then froze. 'What am I doing?' She thought then turned around.

* * *

Stuck within the girl's blissful kisses, he lost control of his hands. Like they had a mind of their own they magically undid the girl's bra strap.

Tai Lung felt her move, he looked up at the mirror in front of him; seemed to good to be true that he was really about to get laid. She had a dagger postioned towards his neck. He pushed her and she charged at him.

* * *

Hearing the thumping sounds, Aomi tried to ignore them; but that didnt help. "Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around." She kept telling herself. Without thinking she spun around and kicked the door open.

Surprised Tai Lung was getting mauled by a topless girl that looked about thirteen.

"I truly think that you're a pedophile." Aomi said.

Tai Lung grabbed the girl's arm, stopping her from stabbing him; she had already given him several deep scratches.

Aomi jumped on the girl's back removing her from Tai Lung. He limped away from the fight and closed the door, preventing anymore sound to leave.

The girl managed to elbow Aomi in the face. She then ran over to Tai Lung. He punched her square in the face sending the dagger flying to the other side of the room.

"Tai Lung!" Aomi yelled shocked.

"What!" He yelled.

"You can't hit a girl!" Aomi screamed.

The girl tried to crawl her way to her weapon, then was tackled again by Aomi.

Tai Lung looked around for a quick escape, the only option was jumping off. He gladly took the chance. He ruffled through a bin filled with parachutes, he suddenly heard a crack. Then a thud. He turned around to see that Aomi twisted the girl's neck.

"You are not leaving- " Aomi started.

"Don't even try to stop me!" Tai Lung yelled.

"Without me." Aomi finished.

Surprised Tai Lung threw a Parachute in her direction.

* * *

I HAVE TO STOP HERE! TOOK ME A FULL 3 DAYS TO WRITE THAT!

SPRING BREAK COMING MY WAY!

CHEERS!


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't read my menu!" Mantis yelled.

"That's because it's dark in here!" Crane hushed.

They all gathered in the private party area in a famous traditional Chinese restaurant.

"Is any of this sushi good?" Khan asked.

"Honey really? Raw fish again? I honestly don't get how you can eat that stuff." Kaide complained.

"What? You act as if it's going to kill me!" Khan yelled.

"Khan Sweetie, we're in public." The Emperor reminded.

Khan slouched in the seat and pouted.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"I would like the wonton soup please." Mr. Ping said.

"Orange chicken!" Po begged.

"Ok." The waiter said as he wrote down the orders. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Shrimp lo Mein." Crane said.

"Kung pao chicken." Shifu said.

"Do you guys serve sushi here?" Khan asked.

"Uh I guess." The waiter said.

"Then I'll have that." Khan said.

"I don't need anything." Viper said.

"I need more time." Rin said.

"Ok then." The waiter said.

"Oh! Me and my husband would like that weird looking platter." Kaide said.

"You mean the chef's special?" The waiter asked.

"Yes." Kaide said.

"I'll have the dumplings, extra sauce." Tigress said.

"Is that all?" the waiter asked.

"Chu didn't order yet." Viper said.

"I'll get him." Tigress said then walked out the restaurant doors.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Aomi asked." Are we lost? Where are we?"

"I don't know where we are." Tai Lung said as he massaged his temples.

"I knew it! You lost us!" Aomi yelled.

"You didn't have to jump with me!" Tai Lung yelled back.

"Well I had no choice but to, besides you need me!" Aomi said.

"For what?" Tai Lung asked.

"I'm the one that knows everything that Mei is planning, and I'm willing to tell you if you let me come with you." Aomi said.

"And if I don't?" Tai Lung asked.

"Please!" Aomi begged.

"Ok fine! You can come. Now tell me what's going on?" Tai Lung asked.

"Well. The thing is, Mei obviously wants revenge." Aomi started.

"Well duh!" Tai Lung said.

"But, she's not willing to kill anyone. I hope. You see, Mei wants to capture the Empress." Aomi said.

"Who doesn't?" Tai Lung asked.

"No you don't understand! She NEEDS her!" Aomi said.

"Wow she sounds desperate." Tai Lung said.

"You have no idea." Aomi stated.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Tigress asked.

"Just sitting here, why?" Chu asked.

"Everyone is waiting for you." Tigress said, noticing that Chu looked more frustrated that he usually does.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Who me? Nothing!" Chu lied. Everything was bothering him.

"Something is bothering you." Tigress said. "Tell me."

Chu sighed. Ok well there's this girl-

"Ha! I knew it!" Tigress interrupted very excited; then she noticed Chu's annoyed face."Oh sorry go on." She said.

"Anyways, I really like her; but there's only one problem." Chu said.

The eager Tiger got in his face. "What?" She asked.

"I kind of have a girlfriend back home." Chu said.

"Oh, well that sucks. But may I ask who you like?" Tigress asked.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" Chu said as he pointed towards the window bringing the view of the party.

"You like Khan? But she's married! Zuko will kill you!" Tigress yelled. She wasn't really good at matchmaking.

"Not her!" Chu yelled.

"Rin? Oh my god!" Tigress yelled.

"Shhh!" Chu blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Are you serious? This is a joke right?" Tigress asked.

Chu looked at her seriously.

"It's ok. I won't tell her. She likes you too." Tigress said, shocked at the fact she was starting to sound like Rin herself.

"You really think so?" Chu asked.

"Of course. The numbers of times I see her stare at you. It's quite enough she even blushes or smiles when we mention your name." tigress said, sounding like Rin again.

"It's good to hear that." Chu chuckled.

"Well come inside!" Tigress said as she pulled Chu's arm.

* * *

"Ahh! Finally! The soup I've been waiting for!" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

He took a sip from his spoon and immediately spit it out.

Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"That is disgusting! Who cooked this?" Mr. Ping asked angrily.

"Po what's wrong with your dad?" Mei Ling asked.

"I have no clue." Po said.

The waiter saw the commotion and rushed over. "Is something wrong sir?" He asked.

"This soup is terrible! I demand to know who's in charge of this!" Mr. Ping yelled.

"Calm down sir." The waiter said.

"No I will not!" Mr. Ping said. He furiously stood from his seat and marched to the kitchen doors.

"Po, your father!" Shifu warned.

"I can't really do anything about it." Po said.

"But I really like this place! I don't wanna get kicked out!" The Emperor yelled.

"You guys have nothing to worry about." Po said.

* * *

Mr. Ping barged into the kitchen only to meet the faces of shock wearing upon the faces of the cooks.

"I demand to see the Main Chef!" Mr. Ping yelled angrily.

"Sir, you're not allowed to be in here." One of the cooks said.

"I said I demand to see the Main Chef!" Mr. Ping yelled angrier than before.

The cook ran into the back room, suddenly he was followed by a chubby man.

"Is there a problem sir?" The chef asked.

"Yes there is! This soup tastes like a moldy potato wrapped in sweaty socks!" Mr. Ping yelled as he shoved the bowl of soup in his face, spilling some on his shoes.

"Hey! My mother bought me these shoes!" the chef yelled.

"Well, your mother gave birth to a man who can't even boil water!" Mr. Ping shot back.

"Well if you think you're such a good cook, take my spot over the hot stove for the night!" The chef challenged.

"I will!" Mr. Ping said, he grabbed a wooden spoon and shoved the chefs and cooks out of the way. "I'll show you how it's done!" He spat.

* * *

"So are you going to finish your little story or what?" Tai Lung asked.

"Oh sorry." Aomi said as she spent the time wondering where the hell they were. "Well to start things off, I'm not a bad person; you know that right?"

"Didn't we have a conversation about that on the plane"? Tai Lung asked.

"Oh right! I forgot." Aomi said. "Anyway, you know that other girl? Rin's replacement?"

"Uh sure Mei's twin?" Tai Lung asked.

"Uh sure? But she's not her twin; don't be fooled by her face. You see, she's a witch." Aomi said.

"She's mean to you?" Tai Lung asked.

"No, like she's an actual witch! You know magic, voodoo, black candles?" Aomi asked.

Are you serious? Tai Lung stopped.

"Well yeah. Anyway. She just needs Sari's expertise than she will kick her to the curb, and when I mean that; I mean she will kill her." Aomi said.

"Well that's not very good." Tai Lung said.

"Of course not, this is Mei we're talking about. Like I said Mei has everything planned out. And when she doesn't get it her way, well let's just say everyone will have trouble sleeping." Aomi said.

Tai Lung stood wide eyed. "So what does she need the Empress for?"

"Have you seen Khan before?" Aomi asked.

"Yeah, she was that girl who was flirting with me a couple of months ago." Tai Lung said.

"And you've seen Mei, correct?" Aomi asked.

"Yes and what does that have to do with anything?" Tai Lung asked impatiently.

"Dude! Really? You should be piecing this together already! How did you think Mei passed as impersonating Khan? Don't tell me you can't figure it out. They look exactly alike! Silver eyes, same fur patterns, the birthmarks man! It's total proof." Aomi said.

"Of what?" Tai Lung asked. He just loved giving Aomi a hard time.

"Mei and Khan are sisters! Blood relatives! And you may not notice, but the Imperial Scrolls power works by bloodline. The Emperor lied about his power the whole time. Mei was the first one in 15 years to actually unlock its full power and it kept working the same way when Khan took it from her." Aomi screamed.

"So they're royal family right?" Tai Lung asked.

"No, Khan was adopted by the royal family. They were both separated when they were 6 years old. I have no idea why Khan doesn't remember who Mei was at all, but her parents taught her that Mei was evil, and to always stay away from her. That's why we have to get there before she does." Aomi said.

"And that's all she told you?" Tai Lung asked.

"Georgia." Aomi said.

"What?" Tai Lung asked.

"The sign, it says Welcome to Georgia." Aomi said.

"Good." Tai Lung sighed.

Aomi made a twisted face wondering what he meant by that.

* * *

WELL THERE'S THE CHAPTER I PROMISED!

CHEERS!


	14. Chapter 14

Finished packing, Khan stood nervously next to her Parents door. She had excused herself from the dinner downstairs, her mother wanted to go with her, just to get a head start on packing. Not able to turn to anyone else, she had to choice but to tell her mother, no matter how jittery she gets. She finally had the courage to knock the door. A few seconds later her Mother opened the door.

"You're finished already?" Kaide asked.

"No I just have a lot on my mind." Khan said.

"Well come inside." Kaide said as she made room for her daughter to enter. "What's the matter honey?" She asked.

"Remember when you said that whenever something is a big deal is if you killed someone?" Khan asked.

"Oh my god who did you kill? Did you hide the body properly? Did you disinfect? Dammit Khan what were you thinking?" Kaide yelled.

"Mom, I didn't harm anyone. I just hope you don't take what I'm about to say as something you must freak out about." Kahn said.

"Ok then." Her mother walked over to her mini fridge and poured herself a glass of wine. Khan had no idea why she was even drinking that crap. "Want any?" Her mom offered.

"No thanks." Khan said.

"But you love this brand!" Kaide said. "You haven't been acting like yourself young lady. Are you and Zuko still fighting?"

"No, not anymore. He's acting weird anyway." Khan said.

"Oh well. What did you want to tell me?" Kaide asked.

"Mom it's not gonna be easy to tell you this." Khan began.

"You don't want to be Empress anymore?" Kaide looked as if she was about to cry.

"Are you crazy? It's been my dream to be Empress." Khan said.

"Then what is it?" Kaide asked.

Khan's nervousness took over, and she wasn't able to speak.

"Sweetheart you're getting pale! Are you sick?" Kaide asked. She set down the glass and rushed to her daughter's aid.

Tears began to well in Khan's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kaide asked as she wiped the tears away. "Are you afraid to tell me something?"

"I can't tell you mom." Khan managed to say.

"Whatever it is, I won't get angry, I won't disown you either." Kaide said.

Those words helped Khan to feel a little better. "Ok. But you have to promise me, that you won't go crazy." She said.

"I promise." Kaide said.

"I'm pregnant." Khan blurted out.

Kaide sat there with a frozen smile on her face her left eye twitched a little. "You're _what_?" She yelled angrily.

Khan went from scared to extremely annoyed. "You heard me!"

"Khan I don't mind you being pregnant, it's the fact that you're bearing a child with a delinquent." Kaide said.

Khan was now enraged. "What? How dare you say that about Zuko! Ever since he met you, he gave you nothing but respect!" Khan yelled.

"That doesn't matter to me! He is too immature to rule a city, let alone raise his own child!" Kaide spat.

"I can't believe you let me marry him then. If you don't even like him." Khan muttered.

"Khan I never said that, I don't think he has what it takes." Kaide said.

"Oh please, he doesn't want to be a royal snob like you and dad! For once he wants to be normal! Do you have any idea what he grew up around? Death, and evil, and all the other things in between!" Khan fought back.

"Khan you also have no idea where you came from! So don't tell me what he went through!" Kaide said.

"I know where I came from! And I'm glad that I never came from a monster like you! My real mom may be dead but corpse or not she would have been far better then you are!" Khan screamed.

Silent, they both stood hearing footsteps coming louder. Suddenly Zuko opened the door. "Are you sure you want to miss Mr. Ping's dinner?" He asked.

Outraged and angry Khan didn't answer. "Come on Zuko we're leaving." She said with full hatred.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

But Khan still didn't answer.

* * *

"It's been awfully quiet." Mei said.

"I know." Sari agreed.

"Where's Aomi at?" Mei asked without concern.

"I talked to her an hour ago. She's probably sleeping." Sari said.

"On the job?" Mei asked. "I swear I'm surrounded by morons."

"I'll go check her out." Sari offered, then went out the Pilots Den.

"Where are we know?" Mei asked the driver.

"We should be in Miami in 30 minutes." He said (A/N: Uh Oh!)

Sari rushed over in a state of panic. "Aomi and Tai Lung are gone! And there's this dead girl in the loading room with the door wide open!"

"I knew that slut was up to no good." Mei mumbled.

"What do we do now?" Sari asked.

"Simple." Mei got up and faced the other members. "If you are a traitor speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one answered.

"Ok then, if I find out that you have been going behind my back, I have the right to kill you. Correct?" Mei asked.

They nodded.

"Good, now that we're on the same page. We're in Florida and we have no room to land, Sooooo who wants to jump off the plane?" Mei asked.

All of them raised their hands.

"There are 26 of you and 15 parachutes, we had this situation before. You all know what to do." Mei said.

They all looked at each other then rushed over to the bin all at once. (A/N: LOL!)

* * *

"Dinner is served!" Mr. Ping announced to his hungry son, and his friends.

"It's about time! I'm starving!" The Emperor whined.

"My god you're so fat!" Monkey said.

Surprisingly he wasn't offended.

"Where's Zuko?" Rin asked

"He went to get Khan and Kaide." Crane answered.

"He would have been back by now." Chu butted in.

"Eh let's just eat." The Emperor said, and reached for his ordered platter.

"Something's not right." Tigress whispered to Po, seeing that he was stuffing his face she punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow!" Po cried.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Tigress asked.

"What are you talking about?" Po said.

"My god would you put down that fork for one minute?" Tigress whispered angrily.

"What?" Po asked.

"Why are Chu, Master Shifu, and you acting so weird?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know." Po said he reached over to steal one of her dumplings, but she smacked his hand away. "I'm serious!" She said.

"Look I have no clue why they're acting so weird. But I'm fine Tigress honestly." Po said.

"No you're not. If you were fine, you would have tried to steal my dumpling again." Tigress said.

_Busted._

"I'm a little stressed out." Po said.

"We're on vacation, well that's what everyone thinks it is, I think it's weird even though we are grounded remember." Tigress said.

Po stared at her for awhile the continued to eat his food. She eventually gave up.

* * *

They finished eating and packing and were now waiting for each other in the lobby. Along with the other employees working.

"Mr. Ping I have to say, the meal you prepared for us was delightful." Shifu complimented.

"Oh it was nothing. I can make better than that." Mr. Ping said.

"Oh really?" Shifu asked.

"Of course! Do you have any idea how many parties I catered?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Well I'm sure your cooking skills made you very successful." Shifu said.

"Well thank you Master." Mr. Ping bowed.

"I found her!" Rin said, pulling Khan by her arm.

"Where have you been? I had to eat your sushi!" The Emperor said.

Khan pulled herself away from Rin.

"Damn, I never knew you were that strong." Rin said.

"The taxi is here, and wow you look pissed." Chu said as he saw Khan's face.

"Oh don't mind her she's just being a drama queen." Kaide said.

"You guys are leaving already?" Alice said rushing over to them.

"I'm sorry Alice but we must get going." Shifu said.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of this place!" Mei Ling said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for another night?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry but we must go." Zeng said from behind.

The workers, stopped working and faced them.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Alice said.

"Why not?" Po asked.

"Because what's the point of letting you leave, I won't get my share." Alice said.

"Who are you?" Mantis asked.

The workers, well at least they were impersonating workers walked towards them.

"Just a person." Alice said.

"Ok what's going on?" Khan asked.

"Yes, Dragon Warrior what's going on?" Alice asked.

Everyone soon faced him.

"She better not be another Ex." Tigress gritted under her teeth.

Po looked at Shifu for guidance but, he had nothing to say.

"Silent? They have to know I mean, they're gonna die anyway." Alice said. this time her voice sounded raspy and evil.

Shifu whispered to Rin. "Get Khan out of here." He said.

Rin started tugging on Khan's shirt pulling her out the door.

"Look Alice I don't know what your problem is, but we're leaving!" Kaide yelled.

The workers pulled off their costumes revealing themselves as part of the Huns. Bolting the doors behind them.

"Po, what the hell is going on?" Tigress yelled.

Po sighed. "Mei's alive and wants to kill us all." He said.

Shifu's students turned to him in disbelief.

"You mean this was a mission? This whole time we were on a mission?" Mei Ling yelled.

"Oh yes." Mei said from behind.

"That was fast." Alice mumbled.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Khan asked trying to keep up with Rin.

"I have to get you to safety." Rin said.

"Safety? From what?" Khan asked.

"I don't know Shifu told me to do it." Rin said. she stopped in her tracks when she saw a few miles away, a cloud of grey smoke. The place was surrounded by Huns.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Khan whispered angrily.

"We have to go from the other side!" Rin whispered as she pulled her sister-in-law's wrist to her direction. More Huns.

"Ok, plan B the roof." Rin said. "Khan you have to try to remember what happened while you were little, it doesn't have to be exact. Just try." Rin said.

Khan gave her a shocked look. They hurried up the steps.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!

CHEERS!


	15. Chapter 15

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'M' FOR LANGUAGE (F-BOMBS)

"I'm really going to enjoy killing you all." Mei said circling the five.

"Mei this is crazy! Why are you doing this?" Po asked.

"You all ruined everything for me, don't you get it?" Mei yelled.

Po shrugged.

"I came so close to ruling china by myself, until your fat ass and your stupid friends fucked everything up!" Mei screamed.

"It doesn't have to end like this." Mantis said.

"I'm afraid it does. I want you all dead, and I want the Dragon Warriors head on a pedestal." Mei said.

"Really? They get to keep their heads?" Po asked.

"Po shut up." Tigress whispered.

"What about us?" The Emperor said referring to him and his wife.

"I'll dethrone you, and maybe make you a personal slave." Mei said.

"As long as I get to live!" The Emperor said.

"On second thought I think I'll kill you." Mei said.

The Emperor frowned.

"So why aren't you going to kill us now?" Tigress asked.

"Because, the time isn't right yet. Cuff them." Mei ordered.

* * *

"Look, Rin I have no idea what's going on but I'm tired can we sit for a minute?" Khan asked out of breath.

"I guess we can, I don't see anyone up here." Rin said.

What's going on? Khan asked.

"I don't know, all I know id Mei is extremely pissed." Rin said.

"You mean, she's here? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Khan asked.

"Because we think you're in danger." Rin said.

"From what?" Khan asked.

"I don't know Khan, Shifu just told me to get you out of there. But you have to remember what happened the last time you saw Mei." Rin muttered.

"All I remember is that she locked me in my own basement." Khan said.

"I mean the _last_ time." Rin said.

"I don't remember seeing her except for that part." Khan said.

"But you knew her name for all these years, how?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, I'm tired of hiding from her." Khan said. "When do I get to stand up for myself?"

"You can't, there's nothing you can do about her." Rin said.

"I have to let her kill my friends? My family?" Khan yelled.

"I'm sorry." Rin said.

"Screw this." Khan said.

"Where are you going?" Rin stammered.

"To fight for what's mine." Khan said then began to climb down the metal ladder.

"She could kill you." Rin called after her.

"I don't care." Khan said.

"Dammit think about your child!" Rin yelled.

"It's not important right now!" Khan said as her voice faded.

* * *

"Who should I kill first? Maybe the person who started it all." Mei said as she faced Shifu.

"Me? The Emperor gave me the message." Shifu said.

"I did not!" The Emperor said.

"You did honey." Kaide said.

"Tell me. Where's your false daughter?" Mei asked.

"I don't know." Kaide said.

"Negative, I saw someone pull her out the room." Alice said.

"Oh really? Like who?" Mei asked.

"I don't know her name." Alice said.

"Ok then, I'll figure it out myself. However Sari I don't think I'll be needing your services anymore. A few years back I sent you bring me the scroll, but days before your coronation you grew a fucking heart and left. That's not the kind of warrior I would keep." Mei said.

"I told you I won't make any more mistakes." Sari pleaded.

"Oh my gosh, a witch is backing down to me? I have never heard of such madness. I must be a triple threat; I mean I did create the new generation." Mei said.

"Mei you don't make anyone fear you, you only fear yourself." Sari said.

"That's a lie. I don't even fear clowns sweetheart." Mei said.

"It hurts everyone when you murder a person that could have been someone's son, you're a monster; a cold blooded monster. Your own mother didn't even want you." Sari spat.

The whole room gasped.

Mei couldn't help but to laugh. "You know what hurts?" Mei asked. she stabbed Sari in the stomach with her dagger. Mei whispered in her ear. "To have killed someone I knew for the longest time, and you know what? Your time is up. Now get the fuck off my knife." Mei pushed Sari back sending her falling down the three lobby steps.

They all looked at the dying cheetah, but Mei paid no mind.

"You all don't want to push my buttons; you all know how serious I can be. Now I'm, going to ask again and I better get an answer. Where is Khan?" Mei asked.

Everyone stood silent.

"No answer?" Mei asked.

"I'm right here." Khan said from behind.

"What the hell?" Zuko said.

"Shut up!" Mei said.

"Let them go." Khan said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. They have to die." Mei said.

"What do you want?" Khan asked.

"The same thing every villain wants, revenge. And you, I think it's time you knew who you really are." Mei said.

"I'll go with you." Khan said.

"Are you crazy? You're pregnant for god's sake!" Viper yelled.

"What? "Zuko screamed.

"Oh wow." Mei said.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Zuko yelled.

"Probably never." Tigress said

Po snickered after the remark.

"It think it time for us to go." Mei signaled a minion to take Khan, she made to effort to fight them.

"As for you guys. Put them in the truck." Mei ordered.

To big guys pushed them out the doors.

"And Alice. I don't think I need you either, since nobody like the snitch." Mei shot Alice in the head with her gun.

"Still got it." Mei said to herself.

* * *

"We're lost." Aomi said. "You lost us."

"No I didn't." Tai Lung said.

"We passed the same tree three damn times!" Aomi yelled.

"I know where I'm going." Tai Lung said.

"You said that before we walked into that bar full of smelly drunk guys." Aomi said.

Tai Lung stopped.

"Now what?" Aomi yelled.

"Shut up for one minute!" Tai Lung yelled.

He inched closely to the sign, but couldn't make out the words.

"What's the matter can't read English?" Aomi teased.

"You read it then!" Tai Lung said moving out of the way.

"Wow, we're in Florida." Aomi said not surprised.

"This means I'm on the right track." Tai Lung boasted.

"Oh shut up and let's get going." Aomi groaned.

* * *

JUST SAW THE SEQUEL TO THE AWESOMEST MOVIE IV'E EVER SEEN! SOMEONE LET ME KNOW WHEN KFP2 COMES ON DVD!

CHEERS!

MY FIRST SAGA OF WITH ALL MY HEART, INTO THE BLUE, AND COME FIND ME IS COMING TO A CLOSE END. BUT NOT YET!

NEW TITLE AND STORY "ONLY TIME CAN TELL" WILL PREMIER SOON IN AUGUST 1ST!


	16. Chapter 16

After being shoved into a large loading truck, eyes filled with hopelessness.

"We lost you guys." Mantis began. "They're going to kill us, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Shifu never heard his student sound so helpless before, he truly knew that they lost as well.

"Before my wedding day though? I mean really that's messed up is so many ways." Tigress said.

"My god is that all you care about?" Kaide asked.

"Now, now. Death won't be that bad." The Emperor said. everyone just stared at him.

"I never even had my first kiss yet." Monkey said.

"Oh dude, that sucks." Crane said.

"We have to stay strong students." Shifu said.

"What about my noodle shop? Who will take care of it when I die?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I'm so sorry to bring you in this mess dad." Po said.

"My god it sounds depressing back there!" Rin said sitting in the driver's seat.

"Rin you're driving?" Viper asked.

"Turns out that, when Tigress killed me I was never an enemy of the Huns they totally believe that I'm on their side, so they let my drive this truck." Rin said.

"That is so beast." Zuko said.

"Isn't it?" Rin asked.

"I never knew you can drive." Shifu said.

"Oh I can't you never got my permit remember?" Rin said.

"Great a girl I like is going to kill us." Ch muttered softly, luckily no one heard him.

"And my old uniform still fits me!" Rin said.

"Where are we headed to?" Kaide asked.

Rin got up with a key and unlocked all their cuffs, even unchained their feet. "Buckle up we're headed to Vegas!"

* * *

Walking roadside was boring, nothing happens, just an annoying cool breeze always blowing. In fact Aomi has been quiet for a long time.

"What are you thinking about?" Tai Lung asked.

It wasn't long until she answered him. "Nothing, just of how the hell I'm supposed to face Mei without getting my stomach slit open."

"You really think she's scary?" He asked.

"Not really." She motioned herself away from the paved road. "She reminds me more of myself, except angrier and more insane."

Tai Lung couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Its ok, I'm so used to it anyway." Aomi said.

"You think she killed them yet?" He asked.

"No, Mei likes to start when the time is right to her, and besides I don't think her sister would let her." Aomi said

"You think so?" Tai Lung stopped walking for the second time after seeing a huge rock he could sit on.

"I don't know if you noticed but, Khan is a very smart person. Looks can deceive and I swear I think she can beat the shit out of me." Aomi laughed.

"I'm taking a break." Tai Lung said as he sat on the smooth rock that was loitering under a tree.

"What told you what direction to take without getting us lost?" Aomi asked.

"I have no idea." Tai Lung said.

She came and sat next to him. "That's not very impressive."

"Well I never said I was god did I?" Tai Lung scowled.

Aomi shoved him for being a smart ass.

* * *

Miraculously everyone was beginning to fall asleep; this indeed was going to be a long ride to the City of Lights.

Tigress kicked Chu's leg a little and he looked at her annoyingly. She motioned her eyes towards Rin telling him to go make his move; he got the message and climbed into the passenger's seat. Tigress laid back down on Po's belly which to her was an awesome pillow.

"You scared me just now." Rin said after realizing that Chu was next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't know you could drive." Chu said.

"I can't I'm just improvising." Rin said holding the wheel steadily.

"So what did Mei say to you?" Chu asked.

"Nothing, she was just shocked that I was still alive, and that she hopes that I'm not a ghost coming to haunt her." Rin said.

"She never asked you where you were this whole time." Chu asked.

"Nope, had no concern for me at all." Rin said.

"Then you can get away with anything." Chu said.

"I can, but you can't." Rin said.

"What?" Chu asked in confusion.

"She told me that you were at the prison the day she broke out. How scared you were. Feel down the stairs huh?" Rin asked with a smile.

"Yeah that was a stupid lie." Chu admitted.

"I kind of knew you were lying the whole time, I just didn't care as much to pay attention." Rin said.

"Seriously?" Chu asked

Rin nodded, and then her eyes squinted as if she was trying to make out an image. "What's that?"

Chu looked over in her direction but she couldn't make out the image either. "Just keep driving." He said.

But she didn't listen she stopped the truck and hopped out.

"Why are girls so stubborn?" Chu asked himself. He had no choice but to follow her, he opened the door and jumped off.

"Holy shit." Rin suddenly recognized who it was, Tai Lung and Aomi.

"It's about time someone found us." Tai Lung said.

"What are you doing out here?" Rin asked.

"You know him?" Chu asked.

"Yeah, he's the asshole from the past."

"And who's that?" Chu asked pointing at Aomi.

"Another asshole from the past." Rin answered quietly.

"Be nice." Tai Lung said. "She has all the answers."

"It was you!" Chu pointed he suddenly recognized Aomi from the scene she caused back in the prison.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"She broke Mei out of prison, I know." Rin said.

"So can we ride with you guys?" Tai Lung asked.

"Sure, everyone is sleeping in the back right now, but there's plenty of room."

"Good. Come Aomi." He said.

She obediently followed.

* * *

Khan slowly opened her eyes, as if she was sleeping for years. She immediately got up realizing she wasn't in the fancy hotel anymore, she was in a van, or a limo, and it was fancy and huge, which confused her a lot. Noticing she wasn't tied up at all she looked around.

"Good you're awake." A voice said.

She quickly spun around to Mei sitting behind her.

"What do you want with me?" Khan asked.

"I just want to bring back you memory, nothing big, and maybe you can go back to your friends. Maybe." Mei said.

Khan never saw this side of her before, well of course not, Mei isn't a gentle person.

"What memory?" Khan asked.

"Exactly." Mei said.

'Did I just prove her point?' Khan thought.

"Yeah you did." Mei answered as if she was reading her mind or something.

"Look, I don't want trouble. I just want you to leave my friends alone." Khan said.

"Why should I? The practically ruined my life plans, not to mention your fake parents took you from me."

"What are you talking about? You talk as if we were related." Khan yelled.

"We are, either people notice but not say anything, or you're just plain stupid and can't accept it. Which one is it?" Mei asked.

Khan kept silent.

"Fine then, whether you like it or not, I'm going to tell you what really happened."

* * *

MY CHAPTER CRAZE IS KICKING IN, I'VE ALRREADY STARTED THE NEXT ONE!

CHEERS!


	17. Chapter 17

THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT A FLASHBACK OF KHAN'S FORGOTTEN PAST….WELL FORGOTTEN BY HER ATLEAST.

Dusk. That's all the scenery seemed to look like but it wasn't it was merely the afternoon. Lin, mother of two twins and wife of an unruly husband just sat there extremely bored. Hoping that the two 6 year olds would wake up from their nap soon, she decided to prepare their dinner. It wasn't easy being a wife of the most dangerous group in all of china; it wasn't easy having a husband as the main leader either. The door suddenly swung open.

"I'm home." Her husband Chen announced.

"How was that rampage you were talking about? Lin asked casually cutting vegetables.

It wasn't that great, because someone set the cabin on fire so we couldn't really physically kill anyone." Chen said.

"This whole Huns organization is getting to your head don't you think?" Lin asked.

"Of course not! I'm the leader!" Chen almost yelled.

"Shhh! The girls are still sleeping!" Lin said.

"Oh sorry, I'm taking a bath. Where's my washcloth?" He asked.

"Same place where you left it." Lin said. Then threw the chopped vegetables in the pot.

She was interrupted by a sudden sound. She spun around to see her daughter sleepily walk into the kitchen.

"Well hello sleepy head." Lin greeted.

Mei smiled a little then frowned.

"What's the matter?" Lin asked curiously.

"I had a bad dream." Mei hugging her teddy bear tightly.

"What was it about?" Lin asked.

"Dead people." Mei said.

Lin almost cut her finger after she heard that. "Really?"

Mei nodded then sat on the ground next to her coloring book. She opened it and began to draw.

Lin worried that her daughters would grow to the habit of death and murderous weapons. She turned around and Mei held her drawing in front of her. With that Lin couldn't believe two things, which Mei was an amazing artist for her age, and what she drew. People, burning buildings, blood everywhere; they all seemed to be adult victims.

Lin stopped looking that the picture and turned to her. "None of this is going to happen. Nightmares don't come true." Lin said. Her comforting voice helped Mei a lot.

"Now wake your sister and wash up for dinner." Mei did as she was told.

Lin leaned against the counter top thinking of what her daughters would grow up to be like. Just like their father. She reached for the drawing, folded it up, and slipped it in her pocket. She had a feeling that Chen needed to see this.

* * *

The next morning, Chen left with his minions to attack a rich city but before he could head out the door, his wife called him. "What is it now Lin?"

"I need to speak with you." Lin said.

"Can it wait?" Chen asked.

"No I need to talk to you now." Lin ordered.

Chen impatiently walked back in the house. "What?"

Lin handed a folded piece of paper to him.

"What is this?" He asked

"Open it."

He opened and looked at the picture." I didn't know you could draw."

"I didn't, Mei did." Lin said.

"Well she's a good artist." Chen said.

"Yes, but that's beside's the point that was her nightmare she had last night." Lin said.

Chen only scoffed. "She should toughen up, like Khan, she gets nightmares."

"Yes but it affects Mei the most. I think this whole Hun thing is a bad influence towards them." Lin said.

"You think everything I live for is a bad influence." Chen said. He walked towards the door.

"Nothing to say?" He asked.

Lin only glared at him.

"Fine then, I'll see you later." He said.

* * *

"There's nothing to do." Khan said throwing rocks into the pond.

"We should go over to Rin's house." Mei suggested.

"No thanks." Khan said. "We play the same games all the time."

"Hi Uncle Wu!" Mei called. He was walking with her dad and twelve other men. He waved back and kept walking.

"Don't like that guy." Khan stated.

"Why? He's nice and be brings snacks all the time." Mei said.

"Yeah but for years he's been wanting to take daddy's place as the leader." Khan said.

"But I, mom, you, and dad would have to be dead in order for that to happen."

She was interrupted by a ball rolling by her.

"Hey guys." Rin greeted.

"Hey Rin, what's up?" Mei asked.

"Well I just went with my mom to the dentist." Rin said.

"Why?" Khan asked.

"Cause Zuko needs braces. Call him metal face from now on." Rin giggled.

"That's not funny! My teeth hurt!" Zuko whined in the back. Khan couldn't help but blush.

"Please excuse him, he's in heat." Rin whispered.

The twins started laughing.

"Mom! Rin is making fun of me!" Zuko yelled.

"That's nice dear." She said. Hard to have a mom who never pays attention.

"So wanna play kick ball?" Rin asked.

"Sure. Partners, me and you, Khan and Zuko." Mei said.

"Cool." Rin agreed.

Khan gave Mei a twisted look. She hated it when her sister would talk about how she had a crush on Zuko.

"What? I'm making the game fair." Mei said. "He is the best kicker count yourself lucky."

* * *

"So, how exactly are we going to get rid of my young brother?" Wu asked. Apparently all the parents in the village was in on it! It was a proven fact. They all wanted Chen and his family gone.

"We can't just go murder them, the council will question us." One of the parents said.

"I know! We can just burn their house down, and say it was a freak accident!" Another one said.

"Not many impressive suggestions." Wu said.

"Just kill Chen then!" Another yelled.

"Then his daughters will be next in line as leaders!" Wu said.

The parent shut his mouth.

"I longed for ruling this organization of assassins and it pained me to find out that my father granted him the title instead of me the eldest one." Wu said.

I female parent spoke. "I'm a friend of Lin and I say do nothing." She said.

"What do you mean?" Wu asked.

"Well according on what she told me already, the family is already developing problems with each other, and I say do nothing until the time is right."

"Wise choice but may I ask when the time will be right." Wu asked.

"Pretty soon enough." She said. "Just sit back and watch them self destruct."

* * *

WOW! I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY A LOT! AND THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN TO ME OFTEN!

CHEERS!


	18. Chapter 18

"So, what's the plan?" Crane asked as he tried to break the awkward silence. Right after Aomi and Tigress met face to face, now just sitting there staring at each other with pure hatred.

"There's no plan?" Rin asked still driving the truck, while Chu feared for his life.

Tigress removed her gaze from Aomi and looked at Po.

"What? Why do I have to think of plans?" Po asked.

"Because, you're the Dragon Warrior." Zuko said.

"Pit stop!" Rin called. Then wheeled over to the nearest gas station.

"Oh finally!" Viper sighed. "It's hot back here!"

"I think it is time to rest, I'll go meditate and you Po think of a plan." Shifu said.

"All by myself? Really?" Po asked.

"Best of luck kid." The Emperor responded.

"You better get my daughter back." Kaide hissed.

Po felt the sudden urge to stay away from her.

"To prevent myself from skewering you ex over there, I think I'll stay with you." Tigress decided. "Besides we have much to discuss…about your dishonesty and the fact that you can't tell me anything which by the way is wrong."

"I know." Po agreed.

"Good, and to keep this relationship alive we are going to have the longest talk in history, starting now." Tigress said as she pulled Po away from the crowd.

"Do we have to?" Po begged.

"If you want to get married, I think you should." Tigress said.

* * *

"You need help?" Chu asked.

"Well if I really need help with selecting snacks then, ok." Rin said.

"So, you drive pretty well for someone with no experience." Chu said.

"All I was doing was steering a wheel and pressing random buttons. I guess that's learning." Rin said as she picked up an odd package.

"Saltwater taffy? I'll pass." Chu said.

"Me too, I haven't had any real food since we got here, I hate foreign vacations." Rin said.

"Same, I wish I knew we were coming here; I would have packed my own food." Chu stepped over to another shelf.

"Well I think I'm going to sit outside, to take a break." Rin suggested.

"Want me to come with you?" Chu asked.

"If you want to. I don't mind."

* * *

"That really happened?" Khan said as she roared in laughter.

"Yes, yes that happened. I got pushed into a well for trying to beat up Zuko." Mei said covering her face from embarrassment.

Khan laughed even louder after she repeated it.

"Anyway!" Mei interrupted, beginning where she left off.

* * *

"Hi girls, back so soon?" Lin asked. "And why are you soaking wet?"

Mei huffed and stomped down the hall, into her room to change.

Lin looked at Khan who was giggling a little. "Zuko pushed Mei into the drinking well, because she was making fun of his braces."

"That's not very nice." Lin said. "Did Zuko's mother hear about this?"

"Mom, she never cares about what they do, Rin and Zuko get to do whatever they want." Khan said.

Mei returned and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" Lin asked.

Mei only growled and opened the cupboard.

"I guess not." Lin said to herself.

"Where are all the cookies?" Mei asked still in anger.

"You two ate them all, remember?" Lin reminded.

Khan scratched behind her ears, trying to remember the last time she had a cookie.

Mei walked out the kitchen and into the bedroom once again.

"Your dad is coming home soon." Lin said.

Khan looked at her for a moment. "From that rich people place?"

"Yes." Lin sighed.

"I don't like what he does, if keeps killing people we won't have any other kids to play with." Khan said. (Cutest line ever!)

Lin was somehow touched of what she just said. "Well I don't think he will do it anymore, I will talk to him about it."

Khan smiled a little. Then walked into her bedroom.

"What were you two talking about?" Mei asked.

"Nothing." Khan said.

"You know, your stupid boyfriend didn't have to push me." Mei hissed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Khan managed not to scream.

"Ok then." Mei said not feeding into her lie.

"Hey check this out." Khan called.

Mei looked over to her seeing that she was holding her old rag doll. "Where did you find that?"

"In the backyard. Weird that I found it all of a sudden." Khan said slowly examining the doll.

Mei nodded, it was weird.

"Dad taught me a new trick, you know in case we get attacked or something." Khan said looking through her drawer.

"Let me guess another killing technique." Mei asked.

"Wow mom was right! Twins can read each other's minds!" Khan gasped.

Mei rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "So show me."

Khan smiled and pulled out a little razor.

"Where did you get that?" Mei asked.

Khan shushed her. "Dad said the most brilliant way to defeat someone, is to find as many ways to torture them without ending their life." Khan then slit the dolls arm open.

Mei watched the stuffing spilling from it.

"So what was that?" She asked.

"I just cut her arm, duh!" Khan rolled her eyes. "There are 100 places you can cut before the person leaves you alone, but if they don't just kill them. Khan cut open the doll's neck and the stuffing exploded from it."

"Khan seriously?" Mei asked.

"What? It's self defense! But if you ask me I kind of prefer mom the most."

Mei gave her a weak smile and jumped on her bed.

* * *

"Come on! Let's load up the truck!" Rin yelled impatiently. She looked in the back to see all the males stuffing their faces with the fatty sweets.

"You guys sicken me, in a good way." Rin smirked.

"Hey you!" Rin called.

Aomi froze.

"You may be accepted in our team but if you're going to stay any longer you should tell us what Mei is doing." Rin said.

"She has the Imperial Scroll." Aomi said without hesitation.

Rin's mouth hung open.

"Yeah I don't know how she snuck it out from under your noses, but yep! She has it! Full moon is tomorrow and we have until then to get it." Aomi said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Rin yelled quietly.

"I told Tai Lung, I have no clue why he didn't tell Po." Aomi said.

Po suddenly rushed over. Perfect timing. "Tai Lung told me that Mei has the Scroll! It is true?" He asked in panic.

Rin suddenly turned to Aomi who was staring at Tai Ling. "Well..."

"I knew it! She's going to kill us! Slowly so we can feel it all!" Monkey screeched.

The Emperor just kept eating.

"What are we going to do?" Mr. Ping cried.

Po had enough of this. "Dad, you and the Emperor are going home. Kaide you're coming with me and the rest of you guys are going to follow. I have a plan." Po said.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!

CHEERS!


	19. Chapter 19

THIS MORNING WOULD CHANGE KHAN AND MEI'S LIFE…FOREVER.

* * *

Lin finished preparing breakfast and went to wake the kids, just before she got to their door she spotted Chen outside. She canceled the wake up call and went over to him.

"Where have you been all night?" Lin asked angrily.

"Rampaging a rich town, why?" Chen asked carelessly.

"The girls have been waiting for you all night! You are getting way out of hand." Lin yelled.

Chen ignored her and walked into the house. "I really don't care, besides you act as if it's their first day doing it."

"Chen you are a really bad example to them, look what I found in their room!" Lin pulled out a doll that has been cut in many ways, with its stuffing falling to the floor.

"So you found a ripped up doll, big deal!" Chen rolled his eyes.

"Big deal? I've had it with you! Not only do I want a divorce, I'm taking the girls too!" Lin screamed.

That made Chen automatically pay attention. "You are not taking them away from me!" Chen yelled.

"I can and I will." Lin said. Walking towards the kid's room but Chen grabbed her.

"You will not take the ones I love most." He hissed.

"If you really loved them, then you would care about how they felt." Lin spat and shook away from his grip.

Chen slammed her against the wall. "You are not taking them!" Chen yelled.

"You can't stop me!" Lin yelled. That woke Mei up, she opened her room door to see her dad pinning her mom to the wall. "Mommy!" Mei called in surprise. Chen reacted and pushed Mei backed to her room then locked the door.

In alarm Mei went to wake up her sister.

* * *

"You see? They think you are a monster!" Lin yelled. Chen clamped her mouth.

"You shut your mouth! I don't want to hear your damn voice!" Chen yelled. She suddenly heard Mei and Khan banging on their door, begging for him to let their mom go. He told them to shut up.

Lin bit hard on his finger causing him to get angrier then he already was. He smacked her in her face and she fell to the ground holding her burning cheek.

"What is wrong with you?" Lin screamed.

"I told you to shut your mouth!" Chen yelled.

* * *

"We have to do something!" Khan screamed.

"I've never seen daddy that mad before." Mei said.

They suddenly heard a frantic cry, belonging to their mom.

"He's hurting her!" Khan cried, banging hard on the door. Mei pulled her sister away from the door. "It's only going to make him mad." She said.

Khan tried to fight away her tears; she just couldn't let her dad do this. She pushed away from Mei's hug and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Mei called. But Khan never answered.

* * *

Chen heavily pinned Lin to the ground. "You are not taking the twins; if you do I will kill you!" Chen hissed.

Lin kicked him in the groin and pushed him off, stumbling to the door.

Chen shook off the intense pain the grabbed Lin into a head lock.

* * *

Khan rushed around the yard after jumping out the window. Ignoring Mei's warning she went through the front door and rummaged through her Dad's 'special' trunk and pulled out his favorite pistol.

"Daddy let her go!" Mei screamed through her locked door. She tried twisting the knob, but it was no use. She could only follow her little sister's example, but only to stop Khan. She climbed out the window.

* * *

"Unhand me! I will bite you again!" Lin threatened.

Chen chuckled at her threat, he looked down at the bite marks she left behind; it was pretty deep, deep enough to make it bleed.

Chen gripped tighter, and Lin started making gagging noises.

"Say you won't take the twins." Chen ordered.

"Never." Lin gagged.

Chen stuck his claws into her back, and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Khan ran as fast as she could after hearing the scream, she stumbled upon the locked door where her parents were. She banged on the door begging for entry.

"Khan get away from the door!" Lin begged, but her daughter didn't listen.

"Everything is ok sweetheart, just go back to your room." Chen said.

"Don't lie to her!" Lin screamed, she was losing blood.

Chen yanked his claws away from her and threw her to the ground. His wife began coughing up blood.

"Shut your mouth." Chen said coldly. Ignoring his crying daughter.

Lin got up slowly, her back drenched with blood. She limped over to a stunned Chen and smacked him twice as hard in his face. Shocked that he didn't know his wife could fight back she suddenly stabbed him in his shoulder, and let out a cry of pain.

Lin let out a weak smile. "You're not the only one in this family who's not afraid to kill, but for the sake of the girls I stopped."

Chen struggled to get up.

Lin dropped her knife, as Chen pulled her into a tight hug. "I know that, but you still aren't pulling this family apart, and I won't let you." With that Chen stabbed Lin in her back, sending an impact through her spinal cord. She slid down with a look of betrayal on her face, she landed with a thud. She was now dead.

Chen stepped away from her, thinking about what he's done.

Khan finally managed to break open the door. Running into something she wished she never saw. Her shocked dad or her dead mother, which could be worse? The pool of blood?

Khan started breathing heavily, not believing what she seen.

Chen caught the sight of his daughter, not knowing what to say he tried to calm her down by giving her a hug, she stepped away from him.

"This isn't what it looks like." Chen began.

A fountain of tears poured through Khan Eyes, she was filled with fear and grief. But mostly anger and pure hate.

"You killed my mother." She growled.

Chen stepped towards her, but Khan still moved away sobbing.

Khan stepped closer to her lifeless mother and wrapped her arms around her, and started crying.

This made Chen feel even worse; he put his hand on Khan's shoulder. She quickly spun around. "Don't touch me!" She barked.

Chen stepped back. "I didn't know what I was thinking, I just got angry. I didn't want to lose you."

Khan returned her gaze back to him, and stepped away from her mom. She slowly walked over to him and raised the pistol.

Chen was now in alarm. "Khan, put down the gun."

She shook her head in disagreement and started crying once again.

"You don't want to do this, please give me the gun." Chen hesitated.

"Why?" She asked. "Why did you do it?" Khan whispered, still full of anger.

"I don't know." Chen said. "I couldn't control myself."

"I don't believe you." Khan said in a shaky voice.

* * *

Mei ran around the large yard and through the front door. Khan? Mei called, but no answer, she spotted an open trunk that was filled with deadly weapons. "Oh no." she said to herself. She suddenly heard her dad begging for mercy. She ran towards the noise.

"Khan please! Give me the gun; it would only make things worse." Chen begged.

"I don't care; my life was a mess anyway." Khan said.

Mei was so close to the hallway until Khan pulled the trigger. It was too late.

Mei fell where she stood, someone was dead she didn't know who. She began to cry heavily. Without having the strength to run she walked over to the room, which had a broken door. She froze, her eyes moved from her dead parents to her frozen sister, who had an extremely shocked look on her face she was just staring at the damage she's done.

Mei walked over to her sister. "Khan?" She asked.

Khan didn't answer; she kept staring at her dad who had a huge gash in his head. "Khan, we have to get out of here." Mei said shakily. Khan was shaking uncontrollably.

Mei held her sister's hand and helped her up. They had to leave, she has never seen her sister this was before. She used to be fearless and willing to do anything risky, now she was shattered and completely muted.

* * *

I MUST STOP HERE! BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON!

CATCH MY NEWEEST TIGRESSXPO VIDEO! ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL! JUST SEARCH TIGRESSLUVER!


	20. Chapter 20

"That never happened." Khan said as she tried to hide a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"If it's a lie, then why are you crying?" Mei asked.

Khan didn't answer.

"I wouldn't say that it's your fault why you ended up where you are now, but the goal isn't to get you to believe me. It's to tell you why you were in that palace and who you were being protected from." Mei said, she pulled out and old rusty pistol from behind her.

Khan closed her eyes thinking that Mei was going to shoot her, but she didn't.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize this." Mei said.

Khan did remember every detail of the pistol, but still didn't want to give in. Mei winced at her silence.

"You wanna know how I got?" Mei asked.

Khan nodded.

"I can't tell you now I would be skipping major details in the story." Mei smiled.

Khan just kept a straight face.

* * *

"Po, are you sure you want me to leave?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Dad you would be safer in china then you are here." Po responded.

"But I don't want to leave you my son. It's too dangerous!" Mr. Ping resisted.

"Don't worry dad, I've dealt with Mei before I can do it again." Po said.

Mr. Ping felt the need to trust his son and gave him a goodbye hug.

"Wait how do they get to the airport?" Viper asked.

"I know." Rin said as she pulled out a bicycle from the back.

"You want them to ride a bike?" Tigress asked.

"Not just any bike!" Rin said, she attached a horn to it.

Tigress face-palmed.

"The next airport isn't that far anyway." Zuko said.

"So what's your plan Po?" Shifu asked.

"Rin will take us to the casino, passing the guards. After that we make our way through its back door, Rin you will stall Mei for a while." Po said.

Rin nodded.

"How do we sneak through the guards?" Crane asked.

"We dress up like them. Zuko, you make your way into the penthouse and take the scroll; while me and Tigress tackle her to the ground." Po finished.

"What about me?" Kaide asked.

"You can wait in the truck." Po said.

"I might as well go home then!" Kaide yelled.

"You guys look." Mantis pointed in the sky. Black clouds were coming out of nowhere.

"It can't be 24 hours! That's impossible!" Monkey said.

"This is a preview." Aomi said to herself. "She said she was going to make it better than before."

"What are you talking about?" Tai Lung asked.

"She's going to make the world a living hell. She's taking the Imperial City by force now." Aomi said.

"Didn't she do that last time?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, but now she has no desire to spare anyone's life. She's basically taking her ancestor's rightful place in the throne, except she's twisting it up a bit." Aomi said.

"And you are telling us this because? "Mei Ling asked.

"If she finds you, she will kill you on the spot." Aomi said. "No contest."

"Wow, I thought she wanted my head." Po said as he gripped his own neck.

"Believe me, Mei gets whatever she wants." Aomi finished the stepped into the back of the truck.

"That just great, we will die before we even get in." Crane said.

Rin hopped into the driver's seat and hollered out the window. "Get your butts in here! We're wasting time!"

They all did what she has told except for Po his dad, and the Emperor.

"Do we really have to ride a bike for 6 miles?" The Emperor whined.

"Either you bike, or you walk. Which sounds harder?" Po asked.

The Emperor scowled and walked over to his bike.

"Don't worry dad, you won't even notice that I'm gone." Po said then hugged his dad.

"Alright, I'll trust that you will be ok." Mr. Ping sighed. "Just don't get me too worried."

"I won't dad." Po said.

Mr. Ping gave him a trusting smile, walked towards his bike and pedaled away.

"Get in the truck Po!" Rin called. Po came back to reality and jumped in.

* * *

"Master Wu!' A parent rushed over. "Something terrible has happened!"

"What is it now?" He asked extremely annoyed.

"Master Chen and his wife were found dead this morning!" She yelled.

Wu responded with a surprised motion. "What?"

"Dead, lifeless, no pulses!" She said.

Wu got up from his seat and walked slowly to his window. "So she was right, I never had to interfere just sit back and do nothing." Wu smiled.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

Wu suddenly turned back to her in surprise. "The twins. Where are they?" He asked.

The parent shrugged. "They weren't in the house when we found their parents. But we found this." She handed him the pistol found in the scene.

Wu held it in his grip. "They ran away." Wu said to himself.

"Excuse me?" The parent asked.

"Call a meeting, now!" He ordered.

She ran out the door.

* * *

2 hours of dragging her petrified sister around made Mei even more exhausted. Where was she going? She didn't even know, nor did she care; she just wanted to get as far away from that village as possible.

She suddenly spotted a narrow cave, a perfect hiding spot. Khan crawled over to the nearest corner and shivered.

"It's not your fault." Mei whispered.

Khan shook her head in disbelief.

"We can't let anyone know where we are." Mei said.

Khan kept shivering.

* * *

HAD TO STOP HERE DATE SWITCH ON THE AUGUST 1ST THING, BUT I WILL UPDATE IT LATER ON. AFTER THIS STORY IS A LITTLE STORY CALLED BRIDEZILLA (I THINK YOU KNOW WHO IT'S FOR) CHEERS! WAIT! I JUST WANT TO SAY; SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR WEEKS…I WAS GROUNDED ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL FOR NO FREAKIN REASON! OK CHEERS!


	21. Chapter 21

"We can't sit in here forever." Khan finally said, after 4 brief hours of silence and mostly panic.

"I know, but I don't know where else to go." Mei whispered.

Khan laid her head down.

Mei really wanted to know why Khan shot their father in the first place. She knows her mom was getting hurt but it happens all the time. 'Dad was an abuser.' She thought. But I have never seen them act like this before. Even Khan; did she just…snap? She was disturbed by her sister who was curling up in a ball just to cry.

"Crying won't fix everything." Mei said slowly. She unraveled her sister and hugged her.

"I don't know why I did it." Khan sobbed.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Even me." Mei said.

* * *

"Search! Search everywhere!" Wu ordered. Next thing you know every single adult/parent was on the lookout for the twins, leaving their kids at home.

"I think they headed into the woods." A parent suggested.

Wu winced at him. "Then get me some dynamite."

"You're going to blow them up?" He asked terrified.

"No! You ninny! But I can threaten to." Wu smiled.

They headed into the dimmed forest, searching high and low for the girls but there was no luck. Then again, who would have luck at 9am?

* * *

Khan suddenly heard a twig break, making both her and her sister jump in surprise. The noise was followed by a thunder of several footsteps.

Mei motioned for her sister to stay quiet, and crawled closer to the cave opening. She saw the adults from her village all being led by her own uncle. Khan looked at her in shock.

* * *

"Oh girls? Where are you?" Wu called.

Mei moved away from the opening to sit next to her sister.

An adult tilted his head and pointed at the cave, a suitable hiding spot perfect for guilty little girls.

They all circled around it so the girls couldn't see them, but they knew they were there.

"Mei? I know you're in there. Come out it's me uncle Wu." He called.

Mei gritted her teeth at the sound of his voice. She hated him.

"Khan? Sweetheart come out." Wu pleaded.

The girls didn't answer, but Wu couldn't be bought.

"They aren't here." An adult commented.

"Yes they are!" Wu roared. "Girls! Your parents are dead! Come out now or I will blow up this cave!"

Khan was about to cry but Mei held her paw in front of her mouth.

"What do we do know?" A parent asked.

"I will tell you what I'm going to do. I will light this whole pack of dynamite, toss it in that blasted cave, blow it up. And I will be home in time for Fruit Loops!" Wu screeched.

Mei suddenly stood up and walked toward the opening. "I'm coming out." She called.

Wu slightly smiled.

The twins came out holding each other's hand. The adults grabbed them and held them tightly.

"You girls are lucky to still be alive." Wu spat, thinking that their parents killed each other.

"What do you mean?" Mei asked.

"I mean your parents. A mere child couldn't survive that." Wu hissed.

"I killed him." Khan confessed.

All the adults turned to her in shock even Wu.

"You killed Master Chen? Leader of the Huns?" Wu asked.

Khan tensed a bit, but nodded anyway.

"You were always my favorite." Wu whispered. "But, for the sake of me and the council…but mostly me, we have to get rid of you both."

After hearing that, Mei tried to wiggle free, but couldn't.

"Can't we do it here?" An adult whined.

"Fine!" Wu grimaced.

They strapped the twins to an oak tree.

"What are you going to do to us?" Mei asked.

"Good question." Wu said. "Because of you and your sister. I am in victory, so your reward is your life."

Mei thanked the heavens for letting her live.

"However, we can't have both of you ruining my chances." Wu finished.

"Tell then the plan." Someone said eagerly.

"'Ahh yes, to prevent you both from saying anything to anyone; we have no choice but to lobotomize you." Wu cackled.

For a 6 year olds brain, Khan had no idea what that meant.

"Xiao will drive this needle through your frontal lobes; you both won't be able to respond to anything." Wu laughed.

They still looked confused.

"Ugh! He will stab you in your eye sockets!" Wu screamed.

They went from confused to terrified.

"Khan since you brought honor to us by killing your own father, you can go first." Wu said.

Khan started to scream and buck. But the ropes were too tight. Xiao came forward with a huge needle, even bigger then a rabies needle and a tiny mallet. He looked rather nervous; plus he wasn't as old looking as the others, he looked 18.

"Meet Xiao, your doctor for today, don't worry this would only hurt a lot." Wu laughed.

"Don't touch her! Or I swear I will kill you all!" Mei screamed.

"You? Kill us? You were always the funny one!" Someone commented.

Two adults came to Khan, one holding her head in place, and the other trying to keep her eyes open.

"You will regret this!" Mei yelled. But the adults seemed unphased.

Let me go! Khan begged with tears pouring from her eyes that were forced open.

Mei held her sisters hand preparing for the worst. Xiao inched closer. "I've never done this before." He said nervously.

"It's ok; if something goes wrong the girls will handle it." Wu said.

"I swear on your life, you better not touch her or I will destroy you!" Mei spat in a more nasty voice.

Khan began to frantically scream and beg for mercy.

"Can we please finish this? I have dry fruity deliciousness waiting for me at home!" Wu yelled.

Xiao positioned himself toward her right eye socket, his nervousness took over. From Mei's powerful threats to Wu's rushing he eventually raised the hammer and hit the end of the needle, driving it through her eye. Khan stopped crying, her hand dropped from Mei's grip. A bead of blood ran down her face.

The world stopped for a second, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

THIS PART MADE ME CRINGE I CAN'T LIE. BUT I LIKED IT.

CHEERS!


	22. Chapter 22

"Are we there yet?" Zuko asked for the fourth time.

"Almost." Rin said, quickly developing a painful migraine.

Mostly everyone was asleep except for Zuko, Tigress, Mantis, and Shifu.

"Must you whine so much?" Shifu asked impatiently.

"I'm just so hungry!" Zuko whined.

"Well you wouldn't be so hungry if you didn't eat all the food, which by the way was very delicious." Mantis said.

"Well my bad! I didn't want to starve!" Zuko shot back.

Shifu groaned.

"You could have at least save some for later!" Mantis shot.

"What the hell are you talking about? You were eating them with me!" Zuko yelled.

"Both of you shut the hell up! Or so help me, I will pull over and beat the shit out of both of you!" Rin screamed loud enough to wake Chu and Aomi.

"Are we there yet?" Aomi asked, as she sat up groggily.

"No! Dammit!" Rin yelled.

"Well fine, I was just asking." Aomi mumbled.

"What's the matter with you?" Chu asked cautiosly. After mumbling a few brief cuss words in mandarin she finally replied.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired and stressed out, that's all."

"Well I can take the wheel if you want me to." Chu offered.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I've been watching you drive so I picked up a few tricks." Chu said.

"Ok just don't kill us." Rin joked as she pulled over.

"Oh no! She's going to beat the shit out of us!" Zuko panicked.

"Zuko! Be quiet!" Shifu yelled.

Rin winced at her brother, still not believing that he was the oldest, yet still acted very immature; but she had to say, he is very funny at that. She would have laughed but she wasn't in the mood. Rin unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped off the truck, Chu did the same and they crossed different sides. Rin climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Chu to start then engine, which he did perfectly. She eyed him some more for his next move, which he looked unsure about. She reached out to move the gear shift, but Chu figured it out at the same time and their hands touc hed. Rin jerked her hand away and blushed a little; Chu just smiled and shifted the truck to 'Drive'.

Tigress of course saw their little moment, but didn't fangirl it with a squeal or anything, she just raised her brow with a smile; for Rin's pathetic denials.

As Chu pulled away from the shoulder, Aomi decided to break the ice between her and Tigress, and it wasn't a thin sheet of ice either.

"Tigress can I talk to you for a minute?" Aomi asked quietly.

Tigress groaned. "You finally came to realize that we aren't going to work together unless we talk?"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping that we could just put all that drama behind us. You know when we were in lock down?" Aomi replied.

"What? Lock down? House arrest? And no one told me?" Shifu yelled.

"He didn't know?" Mantis whispered.

"Of course I didn't know! I only knew about the party." Shifu said.

"I could have sworn I told him." Zuko thought.

" You guys are in bigger trouble when we get back to China!" Shifu yelled.

"Oh shit!" Rin yelled. As she shoved Chu in the back with the others. She jumped into the drivers seat and resumed driving, she yelled over her shoulder.

"You guys put your chains back on now!" She ordered.

Then without question the all hurried to chain each other up, now everyone was awake. And in alarm.

"What's going on?" Viper asked sleepily.

"You guys just keep quiet, Po think of a plan now!" Rin ordered. She came to a complete stop, then winded down her window.

Great, it was a check-in.

"You look flushed, you ok?" A fellow Hun asked.

"Never better." Rin responded.

"I was ordered to check on the prisoners." He said.

But one thing made her think. Tai Lung and Aomi is back there, and they were never chained with the rest of them. Shit!

"Wait a second!" Rin called after him before he could open the back.

"What?" He asked.

"Just wanted to ask you a question. Um, uh. Where are we going?" Rin asked.

Aomi and Tai Lung immediatly shot up looking for a place to hide.

"Las Vegas, duh. You are about ten minutes away from the place." Replied dully.

"But I could have sworn that we would be NORTH! Of Nevada." Rin said.

Aomi and Tai Lung took a hint and headed for the front seats.

"Who ever said that was an idiot." He commented.

"Oh really? Because once we went north we would have drove to the LEFT! Of town." Rin smiled.

Aomi crawled towards the passenger seat. Tai Lung did the same.

"Who were you getting all this information from?" The Hun asked.

"Oh you know, just a random idiot." Rin said.

"I bet it was Jin, ugh! The moron." He said then proceeded to lift the trunk.

The trunk doors flew up, revealing the prisoners. Some looking helpless, some angry, Chu was just plain pissed; probably because he was thrown out the driver seat.

"Well they look the same. The location is in this address. It's like some greek-style ballroom or something." He handed Rin the piece of paper. "Mei has a fantastic surprise for all of you!" The man grinned and walked away. "See you there!" He called.

Rin sighed in relief. "That was close!"

Aomi and Tai Lung emerged out of their hiding place.

"What is Mei going to do to us?" Crane asked.

"Hopefully nothing evil." Monkey gave a stupid reply.

"We just have to gain our faith, and believe that we can defeat her." Shifu said.

"Actually she's more difficult than before, and crazier, you guys might not stand a chance. Aomi said.

"Well thank you for you words of wisdom!" Tigress said sarcastically.

"I still can't believe that the Imperial Scroll is in the hands of a sociopath!" Po grunted.

"Well believe it, because if we really have to face her, the time is now." Zuko said.

* * *

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOOO LONG! BELIEVE IT OR NOT I TYPED THIS IN MY BLACKBERRY, YEP I SPENT $10 FOR YOU GUYS. ILL TRY TO TYPE ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN THIS WEEK.

CHEERS!


	23. Chapter 23

"Make yourself comfortable." Mei said.

Khan looked around her surroundings shocked and amazed, the floors were porcelain with pieces of glitter melted inside. Walls with elegent paintings of greek gods and goddesses, grape vines decorating the engraved ceilings. 'How is Mei affording all of this? Or maybe she killed the owner' Khan thought glumly. She slowly walked over to a resting area and sat down, staring at the huge crystal chandelier; not noticing that Mei was standing right next to her.

"I still don't trust you." Khan said without looking in her direction.

"I'm not really asking for you to trust me, am I?" Mei asked.

Khan only winced at her sister's correct statement.

"You should consider yourself lucky to even survive what Wu put you through, and be thankful that you can at least remember part of it." Mei hissed.

* * *

Pure silence, followed by heavy breathing coming from Mei, heavy angry breathing to be exact. Not sure whether Khan was passed out or dead, Mei couldn't wait to sink her claws into her uncle's neck. Her thoughts were interrupted by an outburst of laughter, belonging to her coward of an uncle.

"Foolish little girl, you think screaming a death wish would help your sister?" He cackled.

Every word that came out of his mouth made Mei burn a little more inside, causing her anger levels to skyrocket.

She unsheathed her claws. Wu signaled for Xiao.

"I'm not sure if I did it all the way." Xiao explained.

"Oh well she's done now." Wu said carelessly. "Now Mei its your turn." As Xiao walked towards her with the bloody needle and tiny hammer.

"Any last token of rememberance?" Wu asked wickedly.

Mei looked into Xiao's eyes hoping that he would have an ounce of mercy for them, but he was just the same as the others. Adults started to leave mumbling about how boring it was. Leaving only Wu, Xiao, and two ther people.

"I swear no one knows entertainment anymore." Wu mumbled. He slowly started walking away aswell.

"Where are you going master?" Xiao asked, still positioned infront of Mei.

"Home, get me when you're finished." Wu said then disappeared in the shadows.

"Alright princess, it will be just like what we did to your sister." One of them said, holding her head hard against the tree bark.

Refusing this fate, and making sure Wu was out of sight, she swung her arm up at the man her held her head, knocking him to the ground.

Mei wasn't thinking the only thing that repeated in her mind was 'kill them'

Xiao dropped the tools and grabbed her, from behind.

The man got up, rubbing is throbbing head. "How did you untie yourself?"

Mei have out a low growl, and shook herself around in Xiao's arms he began to laugh a little. Mei kicke high enough to hit his nose.

He jerked away; dropping Mei in the process. She ran like the wind and they followed.

"You come back here!" One of them yelled after her.

She dodged thick branches, and leaves from hitting her face; while running on the damp mushy ground. Mei tripped over a tree root and tumbled down the hill, in ending result landing on her side near a pond.

They caught up and surrounded her all three of them.

Xiao was first to tackle her, not knowing that she took his only weapon. The needle.

She jabbed him in the shoulder. He lunged back, blood creeping from the wound. It wasn't enough to stop him, until he felt the sharpest pain in his stomach. He looked and noticed that she deeply pierced his abdomen.

He fell back clutching his stomach. The other men saw what happened and charged after Mei.

She flipped over behind him, then kicked him in the shin causing him to fall forward, on his hands and knees.

Mei jumped on his back after stealing his dagger from his pocket. He almost jumped back on his feet until Mei showed him the weapon. He stopped, he tried to shake her off but she had him in a headlock.

"My mom used to say that little girls shouldn't play with knives, but I can't help it." Mei said before slicing his neck open allowing blood to spray everywhere. Her first kill, she wanted more of it.

The other man ran behind her, kicking the six year old to the ground. Before her 'bodyslammed' her. She rolled over with the dagger facing towards him. He landed on it, and died on top of her.

She pushed him off and walked towards Xiao.

He looked at her in horror, her blood stained clothes and face. She gave a psychotic smile.

She dropped the dagger and climbed on top to him. When he thought the worst part was over, she rose the bloody needle from before, without warning and ran it through his eye, just as he did to her sister. Xiao stopped moving but wasn't dead. She got off and proceeded to walk away.

"I spared you life because you, out of them all knew this was wrong." She whispered to Xiao.

"As for you two, I always keep my word. And when I say I would kill you all...I meant it." Mei said.

* * *

Mei got up from her seat and walked away. Leaving Khan speechless and shocked. 'She did all that...for me.' Khan thought.

And to think that Mei was a cold blooded predator, she became that way for Khan's sake. Tears welled up in her eyes. She jumped up and followed Mei. When she reached her, she spun her around and gave her a surprising hug. Even Mei was shocked, hearing her sister sobbing in her soulder; Mei hugged her back.

All the minions dropped their jaws at the sight, some pretended to ignore it. Damn! What whould Zuko think?

* * *

AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS, THAT 6 YEAR OLD MEI IS A TOTAL BAD-ASS?

OK I COULDNT WAIT! I JUST WANTED TO FINISH THIS, AND NOW I'M TYPING CHAPTER 25TH! SOMEBODY STOP ME!


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for descriptive violence and language.**

* * *

Lights, so many friggin lights! It was a fact that they made their arrival to Sin City.

"Ugh! I can't see!" Viper coiled herself on top of Po's head to peak out the window.

"Ok, after we defeat the cloud of craziness and take the scroll back, thus saving China and the world. We are hitting the casino!" Zuko said.

"Deal." They all agreed.

"You all are still grounded!" Shifu yelled.

"Oh master please! Everytime I'm around we get in trouble, cut us some slack we are saving China!" Rin called.

Shifu only groaned.

"These chains are killing me!" Monkey complained.

"But your not dying right?" Tigress asked, thus making him look stupid.

"Just hang in there we are almost at the place." Rin said.

* * *

Running faster then the wind could take her, she reached the oak tree; but Khan was gone. In rage she searched all over for her, in bushes, caves, she even climbed a high tree to look for her. And she was worried sick.

'Khan is gone' kept repeating in her mind, over and over until she reached her breaking point. Her point to insanity. First her parents then her sister. 'I lost my family in one day.' She thought. But if she lost a family it would be the WHOLE family. 'So my dear Uncle Wu is next.'

Mei picked herself up from the ground and darted towards the village. On a cliff she eyed the happy town, probably because of their new power. Mei clentched her teeth and looked down at the children, playing and laughing. 'They don't deserve them, they should feel my pain.'

They carelessy played next to her abandoned house, as if nothing happened; but they knew. Her closest friends Rin and Zuko stayed home that day, after hearing what their mother told them. They hated her for that, and so did the other kids.

Mei sucked it up and just walked into the village. Eyes of shock and terror followed, the children that were out there ran into their homes.

'Is she a ghost?' They thought.

Mei kept walking until she made a stop in the middle of the square. Rin was the first to see her bloody friend and ran outside to her. Zuko, ran out behind her.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked.

Zuko cautiously stood next to Mei.

"What happened to Khan?" He asked.

Mei then began crying, she dropped to her knees with her hands covering her face.

Rin inched towards her, and knelt down. "Is she gone?" Rin asked developing some tears of her own.

Mei didn't even have to answer, as her crying got louder.

Rin pulled away and ran to her house, sobbing.

Zuko was left with her. He put his hand on her shoulder, he felt a sudden vibration, as her crying turned into giggles then laughter. Zuko pulled away, and watched her in shock.

"They did this, your mommy did too." She said between laughs.

Zuko backed away slowly, and even angrier at his mother than before.

Every child in the village loved the twins, now that one of them is gone they can care less about anyone else but them.

An adult ran out his house and saw the two, he ran back inside to alert the others.

"Zuko." Mei said sounding more serious. "Get inside and shut your windows, you don't want to see what I'm about to do."

After staring long and hard at her, he inched away, after seeing the bloody dagger in her hands. He soon disappeared.

Mei stood up to see five men surrounding her, with an abrupt and distubing smile, she let them attack her.

As they did, she kicked one of them in the jaw. Another was cut in his wrist. She received a kick in the head, causing her to fly backward. A man whipped out his switch blade and threw it, aiming for her head. She ducked and it hit the man behind her. He fell. 2 down 3 to go.

Mei grabbed the dagger she dropped and stabbed another man in the leg, before driving it through his head. One of the left the scene to get backup.

One on one, between cougar and cheetah. She lunged at him without warning, he smacked her away, and she landed hard on her side. With a hateful grin he picked her up by her scruff, which was a bad idea. She threw the dagger in his neck. Then yanked it out. He fell to th floor bleeding profusly.

Eight more showed this time, men and women. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Khan's POV

After waking up, pain rushed from her head to her eye. She wanted to crawl over to the small pond but she was tied to a tree. 'Why am I tied to a tree?' She thought. As Xiao predicted the lobotomy didn't work.

She unsheathed her claws and tried to cut the ropes that where holding her in place. She succeded and pushed them off. Khan crawled to the pond to see her reflection. She was bleeding. She touched her bleeding eye. The pain wasn't as bad as she thought.

She washed her face and eye off. Next to wonder, what am I doing here?

Why was I tied up? And why is my eye bleeding? She pondered at all those questions. She has forgotten everything.

Khan began to wander around the woods. Hoping that something could trigger her memory, but nothing did. Soon enough she came across a city entrance, not knowing that she has been walking around the woods for hours, she just walked in.

* * *

Over thrity dead bodies surrounded Mei, she wasnt tired yet but sure was satisfied. More adults were coming and Mei just sighed in disappointment. They weren't going to give up. With one dagger she took two of them down.

* * *

"Master! Something terrible is happening!" Zuko and Rin's mother ran down the hallway.

"What is it now Tai?" Wu asked annoyingly.

"Mei somehow escaped, and now she's killing everyone!" Tai panicked. "We sent our strongest men out there."

"So what is the big deal?" Wu asked. "She has every right to want revenge, she will die out there eventually."

"But the children!" She sobbed.

"What about them? They see their parents come home covered in blood all the time! They are used to massacre's!" Wu yelled.

"They are helping her!" She screamed.

"Say what?" Wu asked.

"My son and daughter threatened to kill me!" Tai cried. "You have to do something."

"Send our men over there. Don't worry Tai your little brats can't harm you." Wu said. He received a smack in the face from her. She spun around and stormed out.

"She is not wife material." Wu mumbled.

* * *

Just when Mei thought it was over, she looked around to see that her closest friends were covered in blood. And yet more adults came, this time with guns. What the hell?

"Kill them all! Orders from Master Wu!" One of them yelled.

A blade was thrown, and hit the man between his eye. Everyone looked around to see where it came from, Mei turned to see her best friend on the rooftop of her house. Rin.

"Let's get them!" They cheered. The shooting started. Mei jumped behind one of them, and threw a huge rock behind his head. He collapsed.

Rin swung on a store banner kicking three of them in the face. She showed the kids and example, take the mans gun and start shooting.

* * *

"We are losing people out there!" An adult ran in.

"How are you morons losing to a bunch of kids?" Wu asked.

"They are like super ninjas sir, they are too quick!" He yelled.

"Then blow them up!" Wu screamed.

"But sir-"

"Just do it! Don't come back until they are all dead!" Wu ordered.

He quickly exited the room.

Wu sat back and nervoulsy sipped his oolong tea.

* * *

Now mostly children carried guns, and for the sake of Khan they shot every living adult. It was official, a war against adults and children.

Soon enough cannons, sticks of dynamite were brought out. Things just went from what the hell? To what the fuck?

"Are they crazy? They are going to try to blow us up!" Rin yelled.

Mei just shot one of the cannons, and it exploded, killing all the adults around it. You fucking idiots.

Rin grabbed a stick, lit it and threw it at the other cannons, killing more adults.

"They are making this too easy!" A kid yelled.

He was right, they were.

Suddenly over 60 adults came charging at them. More shooting, but it didn't last, guns do run out of bullets.

Rin furiously dropped her's and charged on foot with a favorite weapon. Ninja stars! Yay!

She threw a couple. One flew in someones eye and he screamed in agony, to shut him up Zuko shot him in the head.

Mei butterfly kicked a woman after trying to stab her from behind, she landed in the fire pit created from these explosions, and burned alive.

* * *

As the next hour past, Wu had sent blow torches, catapults, bombs, and a series of swords to the kids. All he could hear were explosions, screaming, guns fireing, blood spewing, bodies hiting the floor, women crying for the kids to stop but suffered for it. And was all lead by that little bitch Mei.

A half an hour passed, and the noises came to a complete stop. Hoping that the kids were dead, he smiled. He sat back in his chair with a huge grin in his face.

The door swung open, but Wu just ignored it. "Where is she?" The angry voice hissed.

He spun around, seeing his worst nightmare standing before him.

"Well?" Mei asked. She had a sword in her hand that dripped the blood of many.

"Hopefully drowning in the river, she might not be able to swim!" Wu cackled.

Mei smirked, a creepy one at that, she stepped closer to him. Close enough to be face to face with him.

"I will ask you one more time, and you better answer me." Mei whispered.

"Or what? What will you do to me?" Wu challenged.

"Or I collect your fucking head! Your choice." Mei yelled.

She wasn't the sweet innocent little girl anymore, she was a girl who kills without her reasoning, and who used cuss words.

"I don't know what happened to your sister, she could be dead for all I care!" Wu screamed.

It just went from what the fuck? To holy shit! When Mei pulled out the pistol Khan used.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? Go ahead! Do it!". Wu challenged.

Mei laughed at this. "You obviously don't know your niece."

She inched closer. "I will make you suffer, to your last breath."

"You really think I'm afriad of a 6 year old?" Wu asked.

"You should be, you and another are the last of the adult population here." Mei said.

"Another?" Wu asked.

Tai was pushed into the room, with her hands tightly tied together, in the front.

"Wife to be right?" Mei asked, the terrified jaguar nodded slowly.

Wu eyed Tai with worry.

"It was her idea, to plot my parents against eachother, they are dead because of her. And then you suggested to poke a needle in my eyes?" Mei yelled at Tai.

"Leave her alone." Wu ordered.

"Oh please! She was the mastermind behind all this! You just sat back and gave orders!" Mei said.

Tai began sobbing. Mei walked over to her. "You never cared about your kids, always sent them to our house because you didn't feel like watching them. Always went out with the 'girls' and party. What is a single mom like doing with your life? Neglecting my best friends that's what!" Mei yelled.

Tai began crying. "I'm sorry!"

"Funny! You never said that when you were screwing around with my dad! You think I didn't know? I may be young, but I'm sure as hell not stupid!" She said.

Wu looked at Tai in shock.

"I remember when he used to come home, saying that he lead an invasion. When he should smell like blood. But instead he smelled like jasmine. You are the only woman who wears jasmine perfume in this village. My mom knew, she was too scared to comfront him though." Mei pointed the sword at Tai.

"Rin told me that she saw my dad in your bedroom last night. You are trash!" Mei spat.

"Enough of this!" Wu yelled.

"Oh shut up! You're just mad because she was unfaithful with you. Isn't that right Tai?" Mei asked.

Tai responded with her tears.

"She has to pay." Mei said to herself.

"You will not touch her!" Wu yelled.

"Oh I won't do anything, they will. Mei said.

Rin and Zuko walked in with looks of disgust, and hate.

"Is there anything you want to say to them?" Mei asked.

Tai turned to look at her kids, but couldn't stand the sight of them. Covered in another mans blood. "No." She said.

Rin winced. Zuko just glared at her, burning with anger.

"We don't forgive you anyway!" Rin yelled.

"Do you really think I care? Ever since you dad died I've been trying to get rid of you two!" Tai found the courage to say aloud.

Mei turned over to Wu, who looked dumbfounded.

"Say goodbye to you fiance." Mei laughed.

Zuko grabbed the fur of her head, exposing her neck. Mei handed Rin the sword. And she did the unspeakable.

Tai was dead.

"How does it feel, to watch your loved ones die?" Mei asked.

Wu stared at her wide eyed.

"Leave us." Mei ordered.

Rin and Zuko stepped out with a smile.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Mei said she stepped closer to him.

He jumped out of his seat and glared at her. "You think I won't fight back?"

"I do actaully, otherwise I brought this sword for nothing." Mei said.

Wu gazed at the red stained weapon. He pulled out his own sword.

"Ready when you are." Mei said.

Wu was unsure at first, but was the first one to attack.

Mei dodge that and swung her sword at him, both swords clashed together. Pushing their strength against each other, Mei let go and backflipped away from him, before he could slice her stomach.

They both got back into their stance. And charge again, this time Mei missed her attack and was elbowed to the ground. She sprung up to get cut in her face. She jumped back.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Wu laughed.

Mei ignored her cut, and new bruise. She lunged at Wu with her last instinct. She cut off his battle arm, and he let out a scream.

Blood poured out, she sat and waited for him to stop screaming. When he did she smacked him in the face.

"This is a sight I never thought I would see, my uncle is down in his knees in front of me." Mei teased.

"You are a barbarian! Just like your spineless father." Wu spat.

"Yes, yes I am. And you know what? I'm proud of it. When I'm done with you, I will kill the council and their stupid organization. The Huns is mine now." Mei said.

"Coward!" Wu yelled.

Mei's smile disappeared. She stabbed the sword through Wu's stomach. She watched his face. His stupid face.

She twisted it, then pulled it out. Blood splattered her face, her smile returned. Because Wu wasn't dead yet.

"Don't worry about your empire, I'll take good care of it. I was born for this." And with that off came his head, rolling next to her foot. She picked it up, and looked into his eyes.

"Did you see that? I kept my word. I'll miss you." Mei said, she dropped his head next to his body and limped out the door.

Population of adults. Zero. Its a kids world!

* * *

CHAPTER 24 IS UP! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND SORRY AGAIN FOR THE GOREY SCENES.

CHEERS!


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the grusome chapter my friend typed, I would have done it myself but my computer was totally busted. Plus he had an interesting plot to it, so i let him. So here's a chapter for those he HASN'T scared away! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok you guys just keep quiet." Rin said. She parked a mile away from the ballroom, which was connected to a casino. Sounded like people were having fun.

Rin opened the trunk, and pulled on the loose chain. "Let's go."

They climbed out one by one and hurried to the side of the building.

"Ok you guys wait here, and I'll-"

"Rin! There you are!" A voice cheered.

Rin spun around and saw another Hun skipping over to her. Eh probably a gay one.

"Uh hi? Do I know you?" Rin asked.

"Oh no, I'm new!" He said cheerfully.

Even Po, the five, Shifu, Kaide, Chu and Zuko looked at him in confusion. Mei Ling just shook her head in amazement.

"Not to sound mean, but do you have any experience?" Rin asked.

"Well, I can sword fight!" He exclaimed.

Rin rolled her eyes, as the snickering grew louder from her friends.

"Just-just walk away from me." Rin said.

"Ok!" He skipped away and through the door.

"Man what happened? We used to be scary!" Zuko said.

"Yeah well Mei is making a joke out of it. Let's go you guys, where's Aomi and Tai Lung?" Rin asked searching around.

"Right here! And I found a way to sneak in." Aomi called.

"Good now Po you're in charge. I suggest you guys split up." Rin said.

"Where are you going?" Viper asked.

"Gonna make up a lie, to maybe save mine and your asses." Rin said she then disappeared to the other end of the building.

"Alright you guys, we have to split into groups. Me, Tigress, Crane, and Mei Ling. Master Shifu, Kaide, Zuko and Monkey. And the rest are together." Po said. "In stealth mode." He said mysteriously.

"Just don't get caught you guys." Chu warned.

They all nodded and went their seperate ways.

* * *

Po creeped to the nearest corner and peeked. Not as many people as he thought, so he rolled on the floor to the next corner. Tigress and the others just casually walked over to him.

"You know we don't have to hide from a bunch of drunk teenagers." Tigress said.

"They could be one of them!" Po whispered.

"I think so too, they're all wearing black." Mei Ling said.

"But they're drunk so, don't worry about it." Crane huffed.

"Only one way to find out." Po said. He picked up a rock and threw it over.

* * *

"Ahh what was that?" One of them yelled. A guy pulled out his gun and shot in the direction where the rock hit. "Where did it go?" He panicked, he ran around screaming and smacked his partner in the face. "Where is it you bastard?" He grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

They weren't only drunk, but they were also high.

* * *

"I don't know about you guys, but this is funny as hell!" Crane laughed. Tigress shushed him.

"Well now we know if we walk over there, they will blow our heads off." Mei Ling said.

* * *

The sky got blacker, and it wasn't the evening yet.

Zuko couldn't help but dance to the loud rave music, from a nearby club.

"Zuko! It wouldn't kill you to act mature for once!" Kaide said impatiently.

"Well I might die so, I might as well have my last moment of fun." Zuko said.

Kaide deeply sighed.

Welcome to the club from Manian played. And Zuko resumed dancing.

Please, I'm getting a migraine! Shifu yelled.

Monkey just laughed at Zuko's ridiculous dancing.

Kaide clamped Monkey's mouth shut, after seeing a few Huns walking a distance from them.

Zuko stopped dancing.

"Now can we act a little more serious please?" Kaide asked.

"Ok!" Monkey and Zuko agreed.

* * *

Khan's POV

She walked around town for about an hour, but still couldn't remember a thing. She played with the other children for a while and met a friend. Wen. She was the same age, execpt she was a jackle.

Everyone looked different from Khan, you could tell by their clothes. They looked more upperclass then she did. Clothes made from brightly colored threads and shiny jewelry. The homes were huge. Yep definatley a rich city.

Looks like they were celebrating something too. Paper lanterns and firecrackers went off all over town. People often cheered, about people named the Huns not invading them or something.

'Why does that name ring a bell?' Khan thought. It was getting dark and the smell of freshly made eggrolls filled the air. Most of the kids went inside to spend time with their families.

Khan was the only child left alone in the square. She wandered around some more. A sudden rumbling sound came out of nowhere, she looked around to realize that she was making that noise. She held her stomach and looked around for something to eat. No luck.

She sat in the corner next to a tea shop. After an hour a man smiled at her, and gave her some coins. It wasn't long until he disappeared.

Khan looked down at the shiny coins and tears began to well in her eyes, she had no idea where she belonged nor did she know who her family was. That thought made her cry.

Someone crept up behind her, and touched her shoulder.

She turned around and wiped her face with her shirt.

"What's the matter?" A man said.

Khan had no clue who this person was.

* * *

Po slowly unlocked the metal door. He poked inside. "Coast is clear!" He whispered. He began shuffling around the room, as if the Mission Impossible theme song was playing in his head.

The rest followed him.

He somersaulted over to a wall, almost getting caught by a Hun. He slammed his back against the wall, heavily panting.

Tigress and the others plainly walked passed their enemy and walked over to Po.

"Not that I don't love your crazy antics but, sneaking inside isn't a serious thing." Tigress said.

"We are dealing with wreckless assasins, who kill with no mercy!" Po whispered.

Tigress was about to say something, but Po cut her off.

"RiceBunny, I know you worry for my wellbeing. But I'm the Dragon Warrior! I got this." He said.

Tigress raised her eyebrow. "Ok, but if we get caught its your ass I'm gonna kick."

Po nodded.

"And another thing, don't call me RiceBunny. Ever." She said.

Crane and Mei Ling were both giggling.

"Whatever you say Kitten." Po said.

Of course Tigress kicked Po in the face, for saying that.

"Don't call me Kitten either." She said.

What kind of love is this?

* * *

"I hope they won't hear." Shifu said.

"Why what are you going to do?" Kaide asked with worry.

"Kick the door open." Zuko answered.

"Are you mad? My daughter is in there!" Kaide yelled.

"Chill out! They won't kill her...maybe. Zuko said.

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe?" Kaide yelled furiously.

Monkey and Zuko calmed her down.

"Oh come on! She's in the hands of a complete lunatic!" Zuko whispered.

Kaide furiously stomped away.

* * *

"When I said 'amuse me' I didn't expect for you to dance around." Mei sat. She was utterly bored, and it could clearly show from her dialated eyes.

"Then what else do I do?" Jin asked.

"I don't know something!" Mei yelled.

"Well excuse me, I had no idea that you were looking for a talent show." Jin sneered.

Everyone else looked at her in shock. Mei just heavily sighed and massaged her temple. It wasn't like her to let someone give her mouth.

"This is the last time I'm letting a teenager join us." Mei mumbled.

* * *

Khan's POV

After awakening, it didn't take her long to realize where she was. She was on a damp floor. Cold and hard too. A warm blanket covered her body. Khan sat up to get a better look of the place. Dozens of shelves filled with cups and tea bags. Kettles and pots filled the floors. She looked up at the ceiling to see drops of water leaking. It was raining outside. But who took her in?

Khan pushed the blanket off and tried to stand up, but she was still too tired. She sat back down and listened to the outside. Yep definatley raining, and kids laughing inside their homes. The door pushed open.

A female, not so old and not so young peered at her. Smiling.

"Poor thing, you must be exhausted!" She said.

Khan was a little scared, she didn't know who this was.

"Welcome to my tea shop. Now let's get you something to eat!" She said.

Khan managed to get up and follow her, she soon noticed that she was in the tea shop.

"I made you some soup. And later on you can take a bath, I even found you some clothes to wear. I just can't believe you were out there. We never have strays outside." The lady said.

Khan sat down on the booth and nervously waited and thought. 'I don't remember falling asleep out there.'

The lady slide the hot bowl of noodle soup to her. Khan just attacked it. She gulped the soup down fast. The lady giggled at her.

"You are hungrier than I thought! You want some more?" She asked.

Khan didn't speak she just held the bowl in front of her. The lady took it and gave her a next fill.

"I'm Anju by the way." She said.

Khan smiled at her after receiving her bowl. "I'm Khan." She said, even surprised to remember her name.

"Well that's a very pretty name Khan." Anju smiled.

'Nope she's not my mom.' Khan thought.

Soon enough Khan finished her second helping. "I'm full." She said.

"Well then let's get you cleaned up, the shop should open soon." Anju said.

Khan jumped off the booth and followed Anju to the small bathhouse in the back.

"I will go get your towels. You wait here." She said. She hurried back in the house.

Khan waited near the bathhouse. It smelled of fresh tea, and mint leaves. Soon enough Anju came back, carrying a blue-green towel.

"Do you know how to bathe yourself? Because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable when I batheing you." Anju smiled.

"I'm fine." Khan said. Her voice sounded smaller.

"Let me show you how to start the bath." Anju said.

She walked inside and stopped near the huge grand tub. It looked mostly like a swimming pool, but with a golden dragon trim around the edges. Anju knelt down and pulled on a large lever. The faucet started spraying water from the nearby spring.

"The water will stop on its own, if you need anything you can just call me." Anju said. She walked out the door.

Khan stared at the bath. She stripped off her dirty clothes and slowly walked into the bath. The water was a little hot, but it felt really nice. 'I wonder how deep it gets.' She thought.

* * *

"She's not in here." Aomi annouced quietly.

They safely made it passed the guards and into the hallway. Surprisingly Po's stealth mode plan was working. Now they were looking for Khan.

"She's not anywhere!" Mantis whispered.

"I checked the entire front hall, she's not there." Tai Lung added.

Viper came out of another room. "She's not in there."

"Dammit! How can you lose a pregnant woman?" Chu said.

"If you tell her that she is a mistake." Aomi said.

"Seriously you guys, we have to find her." Viper said.

* * *

Po waltzed around the room and hid behind a huge urn, when Huns passed by.

Tigress just wanted to laugh at his stupid avoidance moves, but this was more serious than that.

"You're overdoing it." She said.

"Tigress please don't interrupt me while I'm in stealth mode!" Po whispered.

Tigress rolled her eyes at him and kept walking.

"Hey I think I hear someone." Mei Ling said.

Po suddenly pushed all of them into a corner, after hearing a door open.

They carefully listened.

"She's bored! Where the hell is Rin?" One of them said.

Mei? Bored? Somethings wrong with that.

"I haven't seen her, but I heard she passed the check-in." The other replied.

"Me too, I hope she doesn't make us fight to the death. Remember last time?" A Hun said.

"Wei will never be the same again, after the incident." He said.

They soon walked away, out of sight and earshot.

"Mei is bored? Wow!" Crane said.

"Resuming stealth mode!" Po announced.

They all groaned.

* * *

Shifu, Kaide, Monkey, and Zuko finally made it inside it wasn't long until they bumped into the others.

"So much for splitting up." Chu said.

"Did you find her?" Kaide asked.

"Nope, its like they have her hidden somewhere." Viper exclaimed.

"This is harder than I thought." Shifu mumbled.

"If you were to hid a woman, where would you put her?" Mantis asked.

"Well not in the penthouse, because we checked there already." Aomi said.

"And not in the basement. I checked there twice." Tai Lung replied.

"Mei is good at hiding people." Zuko said.

Kaide smacked him in the face.

"If it makes you all feel better, I didn't check the second floor." Aomi said.

They all glanced at eachother, and quietly stormed up the steps.

* * *

Po was inches away from the ballroom door. It was too dangerous to risk it.

A bunch of other statues were stacked together around the door. Like dominos.

"Stay quiet." He told himself. He tip toed close enough to lean against a statue. He closely listened.

"Where the hell is she?" Mei asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Jin yelled.

Mei groaned and sat back in her chair. The scroll was right next to her, glowing as if it came to life. Mei looked more agitated and way older than before.

Po was amazed at the glow of the scroll. Way bigger than before.

"Jin, I'm pissed off already. You do not want me to explode." Mei threatened.

Jin winced at her, the sixteen year old wasn't scared of her.

"If they don't get here, I'm going to cry." Mei whispered.

* * *

Po was shocked for a moment. 'She sounds like she's going to commit suicide.' Po thought.

He tried to be quiet and scoot closer, but the statue leaned closer, and knocked the other one down, soon they all fell like a bunch of dominos.

Epic fail.

Po stood up in a panic, that was a very loud noise. 'Aw man Tigress is gonna have my ass!' He thought.

He quickly moved to a corner. No one seemed to notice. Surprisingly. Until Po was spotted by a minion. Stealth mode has failed.

"I found him!" He yelled.

Tigress threw an urn at his head, he fell unconsious.

"Drag him over here!" Mei Ling signaled.

Crane helped Tigress drag the minion and locked him in a utility closet.

* * *

Last door. Zuko was about to open it until Kaide pushed him out the way, and opened the door herself. Khan was there.

* * *

OK THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING! SOON! SOOOOON!


	26. Chapter 26

Khan's POV

After her bath she took a nap. Just to kill time from the strom outside.

Anju came a while later to give her some tea. But she couldn't stay often, she had to take care of the customers downstairs. Yes, tea shops are still running, even during a storm.

A few hours passed and Anju came back. Khan decided to ask her. "How did you find me?"

Anju looked at her for a moment. "I didn't, my uncle did. He and I were at the shop this morning, he went to get the leaves that were delivered today. When he saw you playing with the other kids. He told me he has never seen you before."

Khan nodded.

"Later on before it started to rain, he found you crying beside the shop." Anju finished.

"Then I feel asleep?" Khan asked.

"Well we saw that you were bleeding a little so they took you to the infirmary. You were kind of knocked out." Anju said.

"Oh." Khan said.

"I spoke to my uncle today. He says we can't keep you, with all the dangers that would happen everyday." Anju said with sadness.

Khan slowly sunk her head.

"But, I know a good friend of mine. She is of royal blood. Her and her husband agreed to adopt you. If you want." Anju said.

Khan's face lit up quickly. She smiled.

"They will be here soon, so get ready." Anju smiled. "And don't worry, we will see each other again."

Khan followed Anju down the steps, and helped her with the last few customers. Soon enough they left. A neatly dressed man stepped inside.

"Good afternoon Anju! I'm sure business is doing fine?" He asked.

"Yes it is, thank you." Anju said. She motioned Khan to come over.

"There she is! She's so adorable!" He said.

"Khan this is my friend Tan. Tan this is Khan." Anju introduced.

Khan smiled, when he waved at her.

"The Empress is anxious to meet you!" He said.

"Yeah she is." Anju agreed.

"Its been hard, she always worried for the children in the city, ever since those invasions began." He said.

"Invasions?" Khan asked.

"Nothing to worry about sweetie." Anju said.

"Your ride is ready!" Tan announced.

Khan didn't really trust anyone except for Anju.

"Don't worry when the shop closes I'll come visit you." Anju said. That made Khan feel a little better.

Tan opened the door for Khan.

* * *

"What was that noise?" Mei asked.

The others shrugged.

"What noise?" Rin asked.

"Oh finally! You're here! I was about to make them kill each other." Mei said.

The minions looked at each other. "Told you." One of them said.

"Well? Where are they?" Mei asked.

"Who?" Rin said.

"My prisoners!" Mei yelled.

"Oh! Them! Uh, they escaped." Rin said.

"I'm sorry, I thought you say they escaped." Mei said.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I said." Rin replied.

"How the hell did you lose them? Wait, scratch that didn't you check them?" She pointed at the sarcastic minion.

"I did! And they were there!" He yelled.

"Is that true?" Mei asked Rin.

"Nope!" Rin said.

"What? Yes it is true!" He yelled.

"Enough of this!" Mei yelled.

They hushed.

"Rin please look for them, they were your responsibility." Mei said quietly.

Rin obeyed.

* * *

"We have been looking all over for you!" Kaide yelled.

Khan didn't look at her. "How did you guys get here?"

"Rin drove us!" Kaide said.

"There you are!" Zuko called.

"Mom can I talk to Zuko alone?" Khan asked.

Kaide looked at them both. "Ok." She closed the door.

"Thank god we found you! We gotta get out of here!" Zuko cheered.

"I'm not leaving." Khan said.

"Um, incase you haven't noticed...you're pregnant! And by the way, why didn't you tell me!" Zuko asked.

"Maybe I didn't want to tell you!" Khan shot back.

"So I had to find out from someone else?" Zuko asked.

"That's besides the point! I can't leave with you guys." She said.

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

"I just can't!" Khan yelled.

"What did she tell you?" Zuko asked after staring at her hard.

Khan didn't answer him at all.

"What did she tell you?" He repeated angrily.

"Everything!" Khan yelled.

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"Where I came from, who I really am, what I did!" Khan screamed.

Zuko said nothing.

"And you know what makes it worse? You've been with me for years and you never told me the truth!" Khan said.

"Because, you didn't need to know! I saw that you were finally happy in the Imperial City, why would I go to remind you of the horrible things your capible of?" Zuko asked.

"I had every right to know! Besides that I'm extremely surprised at you!" Khan yelled.

"Why? Why are you so surprised at me?" Zuko asked.

"Because now I know why you never let me meet your parents, because their dead. You and Rin killed them." Khan said.

"My dad was always dead, and I didn't kill my mom. Rin did." Zuko said.

"But you helped!" Khan said.

Zuko sat down. "I know, and I regret that every single day."

"I understand, I regret killing my dad." Khan said softly. "I'm the reason why it all happened, why Mei became crazy." Khan sobbed.

Zuko pulled her into a hug. "Everything happens for a reason. Its not your fault."

"Yes it is! I didn't listen to her, I just did what I wanted to do." Khan said between cries.

"But you had to." Zuko said.

"Good thing is that I ended up where my family was supposed to be." Khan said with a smile.

"Well its a good thing I looked for you, if I didn't we would have never been married." He said.

"How long have you been looking for me?" Khan asked.

"Eh, it wasn't that long. More like ten years." Zuko said.

"Oh my god!" Khan exclaimed.

A/N: jesus! I wish I had a guy like that!

"Yep, I bet Mei didn't try that." Zuko said.

Khan immediatly kissed him.

* * *

"I'm about to break someones neck!" Mei yelled.

Everyone else was surprised that she went two hours without killing someone, ever since the promise she made to Khan. Not to harm anyone.

Jin started to juggle in front of her.

"Jin what are you doing?" Mei groaned.

"Juggling!" Jin said.

"Please stop it." Mei said through her teeth.

Jin obeyed.

* * *

Khan's POV

The palace was amazing! The bright colors of gold, green, and red pulled the room together. Being greeted with a huge white porcelain fountain shaped of a dragon, golden steps from the courtyard, and the tall elegant doors.

Khan awed in amazment. She still thought she was dreaming. She took her time to gaze at the shiny decor, and the ruby red roses that brightened the room. Paintings of previous rulers covered a section of the courtyard. It seemed odd for a moment, first it was a family of cheetahs. Now it was jaguars. Odd but it didn't matter to her. The area was beautiful, and it was completed with a bamboo fountain on the side. And I quote "awesome sauce."

She didn't notice that a man was standing next to her. "Beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

Khan jumped in response, and slowly backed away.

"Oh no need to be afraid, this is your home now." That voice belonged to the Emperor, who looked much thinner then he will in the future.

Khan eased up a bit. Kaide came running from behind, really pretty and much younger.

"I hope he didn't scare you." Kaide spun around to her husband.

"You know little kids are sensitive!" Kaide growled.

"Well someone has to be the fun parent." The Emperor mumbled.

"This will be your new home, Khan." Kaide smiled.

"We have a pool!" The Emperor said.

Kaide shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Let me show you to your room."

* * *

Rin walked back in the room. "What are you guys waiting for?"

"You! Dammit!" Mei yelled.

"Oh, well I can't find them." Rin said.

"Fuck it! I'll do it myself!" Mei jumped out of her seat. "And get this scroll out of my face! It eating me alive!" Mei pushed her minions out of the way.

They all looked at each other.

"Bring your asses over here!" Mei yelled from the distance.

They ran after her.

* * *

"How did we get here?" Po asked.

"I don't know, you lead us here." Mei Ling said.

"This is the last time we're letting you be the boss." Tigress said.

"I'm the Dragon Warrior!" Po spun around.

"So?" Tigress said.

"I defeated Tai Lung with my awesomeness!" Po said.

"But you didn't kill him Po." Tigess replied.

"Lovely couple." Mei Ling whispered to Crane.

"I couldn't agree more." Crane chuckled.

"It doesn't matter at the moment!" Po yelled.

"So, you think your better than me?" Tigress asked.

"Oh god Tigress! Must you start a problem?" Po asked.

"I'm not starting a problem I'm just asking you a question." Tigress said.

"Its an offensive question!-"

Tigress, Crane, and Mei Ling stiffened in front of Po, looking dead behind him. But he just kept going.

"Not only does it offends me, but it makes me look bad!" Po continued.

"Po." Tigress began.

"No! You are not having the last word this time!" Po yelled.

"Dude." Mei Ling said.

"I'm not finished yet!" Po screamed.

"Well I am! Turn around dumbass!" Tigress yelled.

Po slowly turned around.

"Found you." Mei whispered.

* * *

YES I WROTE THIS ON MY FRIKIN BIRTHDAY! 16 YEARS OF AWESOMENESS THAT IM CELEBRATING! :D

CHEERS!


	27. Chapter 27

Khan's POV *Ten years later*

The sixteen year old dressed in black shivered in her room, as she watched the funeral take place below her. With the simple tiara on her head, she still felt out of place. Pictures of Sari were everywhere.

If she did stick around for her cremation she would have been so torn up inside. Khan tightly gripped the suicide note in her hands. Forcing the tears in. Soon enough Kiki, Khan's best friend and the housekeepers daughter came in.

"Lady Kaide wants to know if your alright." Kiki said.

Khan nodded.

Kiki walked in, and stood behind her.

"I never had a sister, never really knew what it was like. Until I met her. You were so lucky." Kiki said.

"To me there's no such thing as lucky, I just call it a 'blessed coincidence'. I didn't know how unhappy she was, its not everyday you find someone you admire so dearly; dead on your bedroom floor." Khan whispered.

"It isn't, but things happen for a reason." Kiki said.

"And that is worth believing." Khan said after staring long out her enormous window. She gave Kiki a warm hug.

They both decided to leave the room filled with acheivements. Down the golden steps and into the ballroom. Where people did nothing but cry, talk, and star blankly at the walls. Some people like Sari's boyfriend just drank their problems away.

"I don't want to stay in here." Khan said.

Kiki nodded, she and Khan walked out the grand staircase and out into the courtyard. After greeting a few people they walked out the huge gates.

They made their way into the tea shop.

* * *

"Hey girls!" Anju greeted from the back.

"Hi Anju!" Khan said.

"Not a lot of people are coming today, cause of the funeral." Anju said glumly. "All I'm getting are travelers."

"Well at least someone is coming in." Kiki said.

"Yeah that's true." Anju mumbled. "So what can I get you girls?"

"Green tea would be nice." Khan said. She looked at Kiki for approval, and she nodded.

"Two green teas coming up!" Anju announced.

"Anju you need a boyfriend or something! I mean you're almost thirty!" Kiki said.

"I know! But you know all the stuff that's going on lately its just impossible to fall in love around here." Anju said while cleaning a cup.

Khan raised her eyebrow at that. "Oh come on, it can't be that hard can it?"

"Your not exactly a romantic are you?" Anju asked.

"Nope! Khan does not believe in love! She's like a atheist...for romance!" Kiki said.

"Well I just think its stupid! What are the odds that a marriage will end happily, its mostly a divorce!" Khan said.

"But your parents aren't divorced." Anju said after giving them their tea.

"Well they are different." Khan said.

Suddenly a foreign looking teenage boy walked in, looking tired. Anju quickly assisted him.

"I've never seen him before." Kiki said.

"Khan your on the clock!" Anju announced.

"I'm working today?" Khan asked.

"Yes Missy! Now grab your apron!" Anju screamed from the kitchen.

Khan huffed, which made Kiki laugh. She pulled off her black coat and put on her apron. Khan took off her tiara as well.

"Thank god I don't work today." Kiki said.

Khan sneered at her.

"Take the young mans order." Anju said while cleaning up the dishes.

"Fine." Khan mumbled, grabbed the notepad and walked over to the boy's table.

* * *

"Can I take your order?" Khan asked.

He looked up as if almost shocked, and he still was.

"Are you ok?" Khan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He stuttered. He kept staring at her.

"Let me know when your ready to order." Khan said, she slowly walked away.

"Wait!" He called.

Khan turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm not from here, so I don't know what to order." He said.

"Its ok, we have a menu on the board." Khan said.

"Thank you, uh-" he stopped.

Khan reached for her name tag. "Khan." She said.

He smiled.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Anju asked.

"Nope, he's another traveler." Khan said.

"Well in the mean time can you prepare another batch of mooncakes please?" Anju asked.

"Sure." Khan said she took out the supplies.

"Well I gotta go you guys, my mom probably needs me." Kiki said, she drank the last of her tea and left.

It was long until the boy settled on what he wanted, he later asked for some oolong, and Khan later came to serve it to him.

"So, do you like the Imperial City?" Khan asked as she poured the tea for him.

"It looks amazing, so yeah." He nervously said.

"It does, are you planning to live here?" She asked.

"Maybe, um I was wondering if you could show me around." He said.

"Um sure, when I get off! Its incredible out there! You'll love it!" Khan said.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

Anju watched the whole thing from her work desk. A little grin showed. She shook her head, 'Khan you're such a hipocrite!' She thought.

* * *

An hour passed, and Khan gladly threw her apron aside. Grabbed her coat but didn't put it on, she didn't put on her tiara either. She and the boy walked out into the empty afternoon city.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"At the palace. The princess died a few days ago." Khan whispered.

"Wow, that must be so hard for the family." He stammered.

"Yeah well I bet they can deal with it." Khan said. "So where do you want to see first?"

"I don't know surprise me." He said.

"Ok then, the falls." Khan suggested. They walked out of the deserted street and into a trail, leading to a beautiful looking waterfall, followed by four more of them.

"Wow!" He stared in amazement.

"I know I had the same reaction the first time!" Khan said.

Singing birds passed them, and colorful flowers bloomed along the edges.

"Its also a spring, but it only gets hot at night. For some reason. You never told me your name." Khan said.

"Oh its Zuko." He said.

"Wow, why does that name sound so familiar?" Khan asked.

"I don't know." Zuko smiled.

"Ok so let's head to the temple." Khan said.

Zuko gladly followed.

They soon walked into a small piece of land with crumbling stones, and a huge monument barley stood standing.

"This is where all the high monks used to live and study the arts of kung fu." Khan said.

"What happened to it?" Zuko asked.

"Kung fu is forbidded here, but they did it in secret. So they were all executed." Khan said.

"When was this?" Zuko asked in shock.

"Over a hundred years ago." Khan giggled.

They went to a few other places until it began to get dark.

"Well I guess that's all for today." Khan announced. "That pretty much all that the city has to offer."

"Aww I was really enjoying this tour." Zuko whined.

"Well we should get going. Do you have a place to stay?" Khan asked.

"Yeah, with a friend of mine." Zuko said.

"Ok cool, well bye." Khan turned around, but he stopped her.

"When can I see you again?" He asked. The question kind of stunned her.

"Come to the tea shop tomorrow." Khan said.

Zuko grinned and walked away.

Khan did the same.

* * *

Soon she was at the palace doors. People were still there!

"There you are!" A much older Kaide yelled.

"What mom? I was just showing someone the city!" Khan whined.

"Well put your tiara on!" Kaide said, then she pushed Khan into her oversized bedroom.

"Hey you!" Kiki jumped out.

"Stop doing that!" Khan yelled obviously startled.

"Well sorry, here put on your gown! Your dad wants you to sit with him." Kiki said tossing her the dress.

"Ugh! Not again! I hate these stupid parties! My sister just died dammit!" Khan yelled.

Kiki clamped her mouth shut. "If Lady Kaide heard you speak that way you would be in deep trouble!"

"Well right now I really don't care! I can say whatever I want! Its my mouth! And I can say any cuss word I can!" Khan retorted.

Kiki only sighed. "While you were away, your mom and dad had some plans, since Sari can't take place as Empress you have to."

"What?" Khan asked, she was more surprised than happy.

"So how was that guy you were hanging out with?" Kiki asked, while brushing Khan's fur.

"He's alright, I mean I probably won't even talk to him." Khan said.

"Whatever you say Cinderella." Kiki laughed.

"Ugh! Kiki I don't like him! I met him three hours ago!" Khan backfired.

"I was just saying! He might like you! I saw his eyes!" Kiki smiled.

"Kiki you know I don't believe in that bullsh-"

Kiki glared at her.

"Anyway I can't like him, my dad is marrying me to someone else!" Khan spat.

"Not another royal snob, that's like the fourth one. Come on Khan find your own person, someone who you love for them. Not what their family has." Kiki said.

"I don't even know why we're talking about this." Khan said. She moved away from the brush.

"I'm your best friend! And I'm trying to help you out! Does that guy even know who you really are?" Kiki asked.

"Why should I tell him? Its not like I will speak to him everyday." Khan rumaged through her jewelry box.

"You never know where things can take you." Kiki smiled.

Khan only rolled her eyes and put in her earrings, which she hated; but it tied the outfit together.

* * *

Khan later walked out into the public and sat next to her parents in the dining hall. Judging by everyones fashion, black was the new black.

"Where were you all day sweetheart? You missed your fathers speech." Kaide whispered.

"I had work today." Khan answered.

"All day?" Kaide asked.

Khan nodded, which was a partcial lie.

"Ok well general Ming and his son is here, we want you to meet them." Kaide smiled.

'Great, more selfish rich people to meet.' Khan thought. She followed her mother out the door and into the courtyard.

* * *

"Khan this is general Ming." Kaide said.

"Pleased to meet the next in line to rule." Ming said.

"And this is his son, Jian." Kaide said.

Khan shook his hand, but instead Jian took her hand and kissed it. Khan awkwardly pulled her hand away.

"I will leave you both to talk." Kaide said as she and Ming walked away.

"So, how old are you?" Jian asked.

"Sixteen." Khan answered.

"Wow I'm eighteen!" Jian smiled. "My dad tells me a lot about you."

"I bet he does." Khan grumbled.

"Do you want to walk around?" Jian asked.

"I guess, there's nothing to do anyway." Khan said, she followed Jian out the gate.

"So, how is everything with you?" Jian asked.

"Stressful, people have been coming in non stop for days." Khan said.

They walked into a small park.

"I get it, my cousin died before he was crowned." Jian said glumly.

"Wow one thing we have in common." Khan said.

"Yeah I was torn, but then my parents bought me a beach house. Then I felt all better!" He smiled.

Khan frowned. "So you stopped caring about your cousin?"

"Only until that stupid hurricane messed up the house." Jian mumbled.

"Money makes you happy?" Khan asked, more concerned.

"In a special way." Jian smiled.

They sat on a bench.

"Money is nothing to me, its more of a waste." Khan stated.

"Wow I hope you don't tell our kids that." Jian replied.

"Kids?" Khan asked.

Jian nodded.

"My dad promised you my hand?" Khan asked angrily.

"Yep." Jian said.

"He didn't even ask me how I felt!" Khan cried, and with that she stormed for the palace. Jian followed her.

Khan pushed passed the crowd, and angrily tapped her father's shoulder.

"Not now, cupcake I'm busy." The Emperor said without meeting her gaze.

"I have to talk to you now!" Khan growled.

The Emperor turned around and grinned.

"How could you marry me off to a spoiled brat?" Khan spat.

"You must have a husband in order to take, the scroll. You should know that." The Emperor said.

"But you didn't even tell me about it!" Khan yelled.

"You will get over it!" The Emperor argued.

Jian was in sight looking for Khan.

"Oh man not him again!" Khan growled to herself, she dashed out of sight, and off the royal property once more.

* * *

Panting, Khan rested on a marble statue.

"Fancy seeing you again." A voice chuckled.

Khan proped up, in surprise. It was Zuko.

"Were you running?" Zuko asked.

Khan was too busy panting to answer.

"I see, hey I didn't know you were royalty." Zuko smiled.

Khan patted the top of her head. The tiara was there!

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Its cool. The parties seem to be getting on your nerves." Zuko said.

Khan regained the ability to speak. "Yeah I am, I had to get out of there."

"I can tell." Zuko smiled.

"Where are you coming from?" Khan asked.

"Well I'm staying at an inn across the street, I was just wondering around." Zuko said.

"Oh." Khan murmered.

"Since I'm bored, you got more things to show me?" Zuko asked.

"I guess there's another place." Khan said, she motioned him to follow her; and he gladly did.

"You like living a double life?" Zuko asked while walking.

"Not really, I just want to be normal for once." Khan whined.

"Wow, it seems hard." Zuko said.

"What is it with you?" Khan stopped.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I mean, I met you this morning; but how come I feel like I've known you for years." Khan squinted.

"I have no idea." Zuko lied.

Khan resumed walking, and was quiet for almost five minutes.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing." Khan grazed.

"I can tell when your lying." Zuko whispered.

"Well, my dad is marrying me off to some posh pet!" Khan blurted.

"Wow, that is still legal?" Zuko wondered.

"Well I really don't want to marry him." Khan said.

"Then tell his dad that." Zuko responded.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because his dad is the general, and my dad's closest friend." Khan finished.

"Well then just run away." Zuko said,

"And leave my family?" Khan asked in shock.

"A family would care about how you feel, especially in a situation like this." Zuko tapped his chin.

Khan stopped walking, and settled on a smooth stone seat. Yet another monument made of aluminating crystals that shined the colors of the rainbow.

Zuko awed in amazment, and sat next to her.

"I just don't know what more to say to them." Khan stammered.

"Well for starters, let them know your feelings toward it." Zuko said.

Khan looked at him.

"I can see that we're going to be good friends." Khan smiled before she hugged him.

...MY BAD, I HAVENT BEEN DOING MY JOB IN WEEKS, I GOT PROJECTS, PSATs ARE COMING UP AND IM SOOOOO TIRED! ANYWAYS

CHEERS...I GUESS.


	28. Chapter 28

The annoying sun rays invaded Khan's bedroom, and showered all over her. With a slight growl she slouched up and rubbed her tired eyes.

Looking around she didn't remember walking in her room the other night, she slid off the bed and threw the dark curtains back over the window.

Someone lightly tapped the door.

"Who is it?" Khan answered groggily.

Jian suddenly stepped in with a huge smile. Khan rolled her eyes.

"Morning my beauty." He greeted. Then tossed rose petals in her direction.

"Must you be so annoying?" Khan asked.

Jian only chuckled and pecked her lighty on her cheek. Khan didn't like that.

"I'm going to go boil my face now." Khan said harshly.

She marched out of her room, in her sparkling robe. Into the dining hall, her parents were eating breakfast.

* * *

"Mom, dad. I know you guys love me a lot but, I mean it from the bottom of my heart when I say I really don't want to marry Jian!" Khan cried softly.

"You don't have much of a choice buttercup, it runs in the family." The Emperor said.

Kaide frowned a little.

"He and I are totally different people! He loves money more than his own cousin! Don't tell me that there's nothing wrong with that!" Khan yelled.

"You won't like it at the start but you will grow to like him." The Emperor grinned.

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Marry. Him! Don't you get it?" Khan screamed.

The Emperor opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm going to work!" Khan tensed and stormed out the room.

Kaide gave her husband a glare, pushed back her chair and followed her.

"Khan please listen to me." Kaide begged while watching her daughter rumage through her closet.

"I don't believe in arranged marriage at all. And I think its wrong for your father to force it on you." Kaide said.

"He just doesn't get it." Khan said.

"I know, you find someone when your ready, don't go by people's judgements. Marry them because you love them." Kaide smiled.

Khan smiled with her.

"This will be our little secret." Kaide whispered.

"Your too early!" Anju cheered. "I prayed this day would come!"

Khan smirked at her.

The shop was getting more people today, but the madness never seemed at end at the palace.

Khan put on her apron, and got to work.

She waited more tables within an hour, maybe because her anger can excell her skills. She later settled for her break. Zuko walked in.

Khan ran upstairs to avoid being seen. 'Why am I acting this way?' She asked herself.

She ripped off her apron, and proceeded to go out the back door. He was there.

"Hey you!" He said.

"Hey." Khan said nervously.

"I just found this really cool place by the river!" Zuko said.

"Oh really? What is it?" Khan asked.

"Remember the falls? Well there's like a huge spring behind it and it looks 10 times better!" Zuko sounded excited.

"I never thought about going around it but, it sounds cool! I would go but I have work." Khan said.

"Not right now you don't!" Anju said from behind.

Khan spun around.

"You're off for the rest of the day! For a princess you need fun in your life!" Anju laughed.

Khan looked at Zuko, then at Anju once again. "Ok" she said.

Zuko smiled as they walked away from the tea shop.

"So did you talk to your parents?" Zuko asked as they walked.

"Yeah." Khan answered.

"And?" He asked.

"My dad is a douche." Khan spat.

Zuko laughed a little. "Was it that bad?"

"Pretty much, but at least my mom gets me." She replied.

"What did she say?" Zuko asked.

"I can't say, its top secret." Khan smiled. She obviously likes him.

Zuko smiled back. "Well here it is!" His voice echoed a beautiful spring flowed before them actually bearing steam.

"You are amazing!" Khan said as she dipped her foot inside the water. It felt really warm.

"Thanks." Zuko grinned.

Khan sat on the edge and just put both her legs in the steaming water.

"It took me a while to find this place." Zuko said as he sat next to her.

"How long?" Khan asked.

"Not long, about two hours." Zuko said. "The steam makes you sleepy."

"Yeah I feel it." Khan said, she pulled her feet out the water and crawled next to the tree.

"This is so weird." She said.

"What is?" Zuko asked.

"I swear I know you from somewhere! I just can't remember!" Khan said.

"Don't hurt yourself." Zuko chuckled.

"Well if I don't know you from somewere then why do I recognize you?" Khan asked.

"I'm that awesome." Zuko said.

The two talked for hours, until it got dark. The more sentences were said; the more Khan fell in love with Zuko.

"Its getting late, your parents might worry." Zuko whispered.

"No they won't, they hardly notice my existance." Khan rolled her eyes.

The springs grew hot! And bubbled a little.

"I've been waiting for this all day! I never have a chance to swim in here!" Zuko cheered.

Khan only smiled, but was respectful enough to turn away when he stripped off his clothes, but cursed at how badly she wanted to see his naked body. Sure it was a sin to lust after someone but she didn't care one bit.

She heard a loud splash, she spun around to see Zuko doing breast strokes in the water.

Zuko seemed to be enjoying himself for five minutes, but then grew bored.

"Get in here princess!" He almost yelled.

"Um, I don't know." Khan eyed the water.

"You can't swim?" Zuko asked.

"Not really." Khan murmered nervously.

"Well get in and I'll teach you." Zuko offered.

Khan hesitated a bit, she skipped behind a tree and removed all evidence of clothing. She snuck behind a bush and stepped in the water.

* * *

*Things are about to get STEAMY!*

* * *

Khan poked Zuko's back and he twirled around.

"There you are!" He smiled. To him being naked in a spring was nothing.

"I'm gonna show you how to peddal." Zuko said. He motioned Khan to the very edge of the spring. "To start off you put both of yor arms together in front of you. Then put one foot on the wall than push off. That's called gliding." He said.

Khan put her arms in front of her, Zuko helped her position it the right way too. Then to make sure her feet was in place, he pulled her leg up against the solid dirt wall. Khan glided a few times, but took her a while to get it all right.

"Now this time you start off gliding but you start kicking you legs slowly." Zuko instructed.

Khan got into position, Zuko made sure of it by positioning her perfectly toned stomach at the right angle. That made her tingle.

She glided off perfectly then peddaled just as good.

"You're a fast learner!" Zuko said.

Khan smiled a little. "Well I have an awesome teacher."

Zuko motioned closer to her. She thought he was about to kiss her until he said. "Don't freak out, but there's a spider on your shoulder." He whispered slowly.

Khan fought the urge to scream and run away, as Zuko flicked it off.

"Thanks." She gasped in relief.

"No problem." Zuko said.

Khan lightly kissed him on his cheek. He was in a lost for words when they were left staring awkwardly into each others eyes.

"Sorry." Khan said.

Zuko didn't care. He put his hands on her bare waist and went for her lips. Now Khan was speechless. But tended to enjoy every last minute of it. During the kiss Khan's whole body grew hot, as if it was on fire. Not wanting to push away, she backed up against the edge. They broke for air a minute later.

"What was that for?" Khan asked.

"I just kinda like you a lot." Zuko said.

"No, I mean why did you stop?" Khan smiled.

Zuko smiled too, as Khan pulled his firm body closer, going in for another make out session. Zuko propped Khan on the grass. Laying on top of her, she bit his bottom lip; wanting to slip her tongue through them. Zuko's hands traveled all over her naked body.

Both fully out of the water, they stopped to breathe again, Zuko just went on to kiss her neck. She let out a soft moan as he nibbled on her neck. With her eyes wide open she realized what she was doing, she slowly push Zuko off. "We have to stop." She said.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was doing so much." Zuko chuckled nervously.

"Its ok, I just wanted to wait. If that was ok with you." Khan said.

"I agree we should wait." Zuko said he pulled Khan's robe over her.

They both got dressed and walked out the garden. Holding hands.

* * *

"Where have you been?" The Emperor asked.

"Don't worry about it." Khan mumbled as she walked pass her parents.

"Why is your fur damp?" Kaide asked.

"I just went for a swim that's all." Khan said.

"I didn't know you could swim." The Emperor gasped.

"Well you know nothing about me so I'm not surprised." Khan spat.

"Khan! That is no way to speak to your father!" Kaide yelled.

"Well he should act like a father and not a matchmaker!" Khan yelled back.

Her parents were shocked by her words. They watched as she darted up the grand staircase and into her room.

* * *

There was Jian. Yet again.

"Leave me alone." Khan said.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to say this as kindly as I can. You annoy the shit out of me, you are never invited but you come here anyway, you kiss me whenever you want. You throw flowers in my face, you wake me up too early, and if you ever call me anything but my given name. Then I will dropkick your ass down the palace steps!" She screamed.

Jian stared at her for a moment. "Well if all you wanted was some space all you had to do was say so." He said.

"Get out!" Khan yelled.

Jian did as he was told.

Kiki came in slowly after. "Where have you been? The tea shop was packed today!" She said in surprise.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone." Khan said.

Kiki nodded.

"I spent the whole day with Zuko." Khan said.

Kiki's mouth hung open in excitement.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well we went to the springs, and talked." Khan said.

"About what?" Kiki asked.

"Life, our problems, you know stupid stuff, anyway he taught me how to swim." Khan gushed.

"Wait! When your in the spring your-!

"Naked? Yep we both were." Khan smiled.

"In the same area?" Kiki squealed.

Khan nodded.

"You didn't have sex with him did you?" Kiki asked nervously.

"No, we decided to wait." Khan said.

"Good! But what about Jian?" Kiki asked.

"Screw Jian and his stupid flower petals!" Khan croaked.

"Well you found somebody, just promise me you won't do anything stupid." Kiki said.

"I promise." Khan smiled.

* * *

TL- I SWEAR I DID NO TYPE THIS XD!

TYNASSF8- I DID! XD!

BUT SERIOUSLY... THE LEMON WASNT REALLY NESSASARY!

-YES IT WAS!

BOTH- CHEERS!


	29. Chapter 29

"This is just too funny." Mei laughed.

As the Furious Five, Shifu, Po, Kaide, Chu, and Zuko were bounded in front of her in defeat. The sky grew darker by the minute

"I mean seriously, what made you think that you could just waltz in here unnoticed and take the scroll from me? Do you think I'm stupid?" Mei asked.

"Technically I wasn't going to just take it." Po stated. "We were going to defeat you first."

"And here I stand. Undefeated. You're pathetic. So here is how things will go. I will kill you all, obtain my full power and sit happily on my throne while I rule all of China." Mei winced.

"Get over yourself, your only going to rule the north side." Zuko rolled his eyes.

Mei spun around. "What did you say to me?"

"I said get over yourself." Zuko said without fear.

Mei got close to his face with a deadly glare. "I'll make sure that your death is extremely slow and painful just like how your mother's death was." Mei hissed.

Mei's words stung Zuko, like a million pushpins. He said nothing.

Proud of her accomplishment to shut Zuko up she turned back to the group, then suddenly frowned. "Something or someone is missing." She said to herself. She examined them closely.

They all grew eager.

"Someone is definatly missing here." She spat. "A fat man and a duck."

"He's a goose." Po corrected in annoyance.

Mei inched closer to him. "Are you telling me they escaped Dragon Warrior?"

Po remained silent.

"Rin!" Mei yelled in anger.

The jaguar rush right over. "What now Mei?" Rin asked.

"Were you aware that two people escaped the truck?" Mei asked.

"Nope." Rin faintly responded.

"Don't lie to me Rin." Mei said.

"I seriously don't know; ask Xin or something he checked the truck." Rin said.

Mei massaged her temples in frustration. "Xin!"

He came in as fast as Rin did. "Yes?"

"When you checked the truck, how many prisoners were in there?" Mei asked.

"I don't know ten." Xin shrugged.

"Impossible! We loaded twelve of them in there!" Mei screamed.

She turned back at Po. "Your father is safe back in China isn't he? And the Emperor as well?"

Po kept quiet.

A loud rumble interrupted the harassment; they sky now looking like night, poured hail.

"What are you doing?" Khan yelled, she rushed over to her sister and moved her away from her friends. "You promised you weren't going to kill them!"

"And I'm keeping that promise by letting the scroll do my work." Mei crossed her arms.

"Mei I'm serious!" Khan cried.

"So am I, now move aside." Mei Pushed Khan away.

"It's glowing!" Kaide whispered to the five.

"We're doomed!" Mantis cried.

"It might not be that serious you guys." Mei Ling whispered. She spoke too soon when the balls of ice turned into balls of fire.

Mei turned around and looked at her beloved scroll, beaming red. Like a heartbeat. "Now China will bow to me." She smiled. The Imperial Scroll has been activated.

The falling balls of fire stopped in its tracks, the flames froze too. People outside still remained screaming, and running for their lives. They suddenly became mute, but were still running.

"Its time to claim what's mine, so who wants to die first?" Mei asked.

"Mei Don't!" Khan yelled, but Mei ignored her.

"Should it be Master Shifu? Or the Dragon Warrior? It's hard to pick." Mei tested.

"Just take me." Po said, ignoring the worried glace from Tigress.

"Gladly." She said without a second thought. One of the windows shattered, but the shards didn't hit the floor. They stayed in the air just floating in place.

"Awesome." Po awed, until gravity failed him. He was launched in the air as well, the same level as the glass shards were. Soon enough he was face to face with his death.

"Any last words before I plunge these shards into you?" Mei asked.

Po was left dangling for a second. "Uh-"

"Your last word is uh?" Mei asked.

"No, I mean. Don't you always save the best for last?" Po questioned.

"well-"

Po immediately fell to the floor and so did the glass. Po looked at Mei in shock, she was pretty shocked too. They both turned to the side where Khan was standing, she looked furious.

"That's my girl!" Kaide cheered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mei asked.

Khan didn't say anything, all of a sudden; Mei heard the sound of chains crashing to the floor. She turned around her prisoner have been freed.

"I'm still the Empress Mei, I control things just like you can, except I don't use my abilities for evil." She turned to her friends. "Run!" she yelled. And they did not without fighting the guards of course.

Mei remained staring at her. "Why don't you give up? There is only one of you. Why won't you let me take my place?"

"Because it's not your fate! Don't you get it?" Khan yelled. "The day you killed Wu was the day you sealed it."

"Excuse me? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be standing here bitching at me! You would be dead! Both of us!" Mei screamed.

"I keep warning you Mei but you leave me no choice. If you try to hurt anyone just to get what you want, I would have to kill you myself." Khan quivered.

"Kill your own family? The only one you have left in this world? The one who saved you?" Mei screamed.

"You left me!" khan yelled.

"I came back!" Mei tensed. "And you know I did."

"leave." Khan growled.

"Or what? You will kill me? Did you forget? You're carrying a child!" Mei spat.

"I didn't forget. I'll take any risk to get rid of you." Khan scowled,

"You really are like our father, a barbarian. " Mei smiled.

"That is what you became." Khan snapped.

Thunder boomed outside, the noise and the fire balls from outside resumed. Screaming and crashing was heard everywhere.

"For the sake of my family and China. We will finish this for good." Khan said.

"Yes we will." Mei challenged.

* * *

I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A GOOD MONTH AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENS! PEOPLE ARE ANGRILY MESSAGING ME ABOUT UPDATES! HERE! TAKE IT!


	30. Chapter 30

Running away from the angry twins, Po and the others managed to escape the building.

"Now what?" Crane asked.

"Was it really a good idea to leave them behind?" Viper asked.

Po saw terrified people running away, but from what? Po inched closer and saw a stampede of rhinos, with weapons headed right for them.

"We have to get these people out of here!" Tigress yelled over the screams and panics.

"On it!" Monkey and Mantis called. The paraded away from the group and pushed and shoved people away from danger.

A loud clashing sound erupted from the sky, the air grew intensely cold, it started raining, within a second it rained harder, and harder the fireballs stopped falling, and the rain put our most of the fires.

"Their anger is corrupting the weather!" Shifu yelled over the noise.

The rhinos got closer, welding their weapons at hand, swinging at anything that got in the way.

"Tigress, Po, Viper, take care of them. The rest come with me." Shifu ordered.

Kaide, Zuko, Mei Ling, Crane, and Chu followed Shifu.

* * *

Together, alone in the room. Mei and Khan circled each other, staring at one another. Waiting for the other twin to make this first move.

"Some family reunion this turned out to be huh sis?" Mei chuckled as she circled her sister.

Khan wasn't in the mood for anymore games; she wanted to end this once and for all.

Mei stopped circling, her face grew serious. Mei reached to punch Khan in the jaw, but with a swift movement, Khan grabbed Mei's arm and twisted it behind her. They stood there for a moment. "I thought learning kung fu was illegal in your city, your father will surely behead you." Mei laughed.

Mei managed to trip khan from behind, releasing her from Khan's grasp.

Khan leapt up and grabbed the closest weapon to her. A metal cane. She swung it at Mei and missed. Mei punched her in the ribs. The sharp pain caused Khan to swing again this time, hitting Mei in her face sending her to fly into the wooden table behind her.

* * *

Po was hurled into a garbage bin, rubbing his throbbing head; he climbed out and charged at the same rhino. Tigress jumped from a roof and kicked it straight in the neck, sending him falling backward.

Viper wrapped herself around one of their necks, proceeding to suffocate him. He pulled and tugged on her while making a gagging noise, he pulled out a knife preparing to cut her off him. Rin came out of nowhere and kicked it right out his hand. She elbowed him in his head and he fell unconscious.

"There's too many of them!" Tigress yelled.

Tigress was suddenly grabbed and picked up from behind, Po came and punched the rhino in the face.

"Where the hell are they coming from?" Rin asked.

"I have no idea" Po said.

A rhino that seemed pretty sane ran towards Po with a face of desperation.

"Po look out!" Tigress warned.

Po spun around to see a rhino running straight towards him.

"You have to help me!" he yelled.

"Don't trust him!" Rin yelled.

"No please! Help me! Help us!" the rhino begged.

"What?" Po asked.

"Please don't harm them, they were never like this." He pleaded.

"Why should we trust you?" Tigress asked.

"Because they are innocent! We were practicing for a martial arts show, and then suddenly they froze and marched right out with all the academy's weapons! Surely they are not thinking right. It's an act of corruption!" the rhino yelled.

They looked at one another; this was something Mei has done before.

The air grew colder and colder, so cold that some glass windows shattered. It became windy, the rain turned into ice. Ice shards.

"We have to get out of here!" viper dodged the falling icicles.

They including the Rhino ran down the alley.

* * *

Furniture was thrown. They were now fighting in the balcony where the room was overlooked below. Mei was now on top of Khan pulling on the fur on top of her head. Mei's black eyes teemed with evil. "You think I'm afraid to kill a pregnant woman?" Khan kicked her off. She picked up a vase and threw it at her sister, it broke against her skull and she fell.

Khan picked up a letter opener and inched towards her, Mei rolled over, drew a dagger out of her belt, she ran to stab Khan in her chest but she blocked it with the letter opener. Soon after that they were fighting with knives. During the fight Khan's eyes went from grey to black in a second. Khan's anger took over and she somehow knocked the dagger out off Mei's hands.

* * *

"Where are we going? What about my daughter?" Kaide asked.

"There is nothing we can do for her now." Shifu whispered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaide yelled angrily.

"When Mei invaded your city, and one else could stop her except for Khan. I believe that she has the ability to defeat Mei." Shifu walked into a small tunnel that lead to a room.

"Where are we?" Chu asked.

"I have found someone who could help us." Shifu said.

"But. This is a Chinese restaurant." Zuko pointed.

Shifu rolled his eyes and opened the doors. The sweet smell of dumplings pleased them all. "Who's there?" a voice called.

"It's me." Shifu said.

The sheep emerged from the other room in surprise. "Shifu, it has been a long time." He bowed in respect.

They bowed in return.

"This is Win, he was a philosopher in the Imperial City. Twenty years ago." Shifu said.

"I have heard of your teachings." Kaide said.

"Yes, I worked within the palace, I gained everyone trust because of my words, but years before I left, the Imperial scroll was untouched, left alone for many centuries. I was in the library studying; suddenly I heard something, unusual, like a fluttering noise. I went to see what it was. When I walked over to the podium I saw it. The Imperial scroll glowing. For the first time in over 400 years. I knew that it was impossible, but I lifted the glass that was over it. I touched it. And it showed me the future, not about me, but of twins. Who were the same, the true royal family. I saw pain, anger, and even death; I saw love, and new life. But now I must tell you this. The power of the scroll chooses its leader, but this time it chose both of them. The world will end in chaos." Win spoke.

"You mean to tell me, that my wife is going to destroy the world?" Zuko asked.

"Not necessarily, the scroll controls it leaders mind, but it is up to the leader to guide it. With both of them absorbing the scroll, only death with come from it." Win pulled out a large book.

"The power of two." He read out. "Are both of the same, if one cries the other cries. If one kills the other feels. If one brings death, then the other makes life."

"Oh shit." Zuko froze.

"What is it?" Kaide asked.

"I believe he remembers a death that Khan caused. As a child." Win said.

"Her father." Mei Ling said.

"is there something you want to tell us Zuko?" Shifu asked.

Zuko paced around the room. "I can't believe I forgot all about it."

"What?" Kaide asked impatiently.

"In the future, I saw a boy, a small child." Win said.

"Great, thanks for ruining the surprise for me." Kaide said with frustration.

"It's not Khan's." Win continued.

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked.

Zuko stopped pacing and looked up. "Mei has a son."

* * *

THERE I STOPPED HERE! LOVE THE CLIFFHANGERS. HATE ME LATER. CHEERS!


	31. Chapter 31

Khan threw punches, kicks, and lunges at Mei while trying to cut her with the letter opener. Mei was backing up until she reached the railing. Khan ran to stab her, but Mei twirled to the other side and Khan ended up stabbing the base of the railing.

The letter opener was now stuck in between the thick wood. In frustration, Khan growled and attacked Mei with one blow to the back. She fell forward and spin kicked Khan's ankles, causing her to fall as well.

The crystal chandeliers began shaking, as the storm tensed. Mei grabbed her sister by the shirt collar and pushed her against the wooden columns below the wood railing. It snapped and bended a little when Khan's back made contact with it.

Khan's hands snaked their way to Mei neck, tightly grasping onto them. Mei choked a little, to avoid dying she pressed her foot against Khan's stomach forcing her to let go. The pressure caused Khan's back to lean more on the wooden columns, one of them snapped in half. Khan's powerful arms threw Mei off of her, she landed with a thud. The ceiling made a huge noise. The old building spewed dust from the cracks, and fogged the entire room. Khan coughed violently and squinted her eyes to see.

She quietly got up from the floor and faced her surroundings, her whole body pained her. She was pretty sure her unborn child was dead already, from the way Mei kicked her in the stomach. It was very quiet she could only hear the dust particles landing on sensitive surfaces. Where was Mei? She held her arms out to feel for a wall for support. Her nose bleed like a fountain, there was a scratch below her eye, and a swelling bruise on her arm. Her mouth was as dry as sand, to dry to even make a sound. She carefully dragged her feet on the floor in case the stairs were closer than she thought, and if Mei's body was still on the floor so she could beat the shit out of her. Within a second the room was clearer. She looked around, Mei wasn't around. Khan caught sight of the letter opener lodged into the wood.

With a few jogging steps she reached and started tugging very hard on it, she looked around quickly, everything looked the same. But damaged. And the scroll was gone. Mei must have taken it. She thought. Before she looked to her right, Mei kicked her in the face. Khan fell backward hit her head hard on the edge of a hall table. Her vision was a little blurry at first, but it cleared. Her head shot an unbearable pain that wrecked her whole nervous system. She tried to get up, but her head was killing her. Khan heard Mei get closer, and closer. Each time her hearing faded even more. She felt something cold against her cheek.

She rolled her eyes to see that Mei held a dagger to her face. She finally spoke. "Go ahead. Do it."

Mei winced at her comment. "Oh you have no idea how badly I want to." She dangled the glowing scroll in her sister's face as a mockery. "I will enjoy killing you."

Khan balanced herself with her elbows to the ground; she slouched up and looked behind her one more time. The half broken column on the edge of the balcony where Mei had pinned her, below there was a hard glass table. She turned back at her sister. "I'm waiting." She said.

Mei smiled. "Don't mind if I do." Mei removed the dagger from Khan's cheek and raised it above her head for one quick deadly stab to the chest. Khan grabbed her arm, but Mei didn't flinch. They were sisters after all, twins in fact. "Any last words?" Mei asked.

Khan gave her an unsure smile. "Yeah, tell me what hell looks like ok?"

Mei looked at her strangely. "Whatever that means." Mei lowered that dagger. Inches away from Khan's chest, Khan jerked Mei's arm to pull her over, and used her feet to make Mei fly over her toward the broken wood columns. Mei went through them like it was a knife through wet paper. The columns busted into many toothpick-like pieces. Mei unsheathed her claws as she tried to dig her nails into the floor. Half of her body was over the edge of the open balcony. Her body weight sunk her, causing her nails to drag, creating wood shavings. Now she was completely over the edge.

Mei looked below. The column pieces broke against the glass table. She then looked up to see Khan staring down at her. "You bitch." Mei insulted. Khan knelt down in front of her.

"It's over Mei, you lost. Why can't you accept that?" Khan asked.

Mei tightened her grip on the upper floors. "It's all your fault! I fucking hate you!" Mei roared. "I swear to god I'll kill you, you stupid bitch!"

Khan was hurt by her words. She reached out her hand to help Mei up. Mei just stared at it. "I'm not like you; I don't leave people to die."

Mei looked at her hand one more time. She held on to it quickly, and then with one thrust she shifted her weight to pull Khan down.

"What are you doing?" Khan yelled angrily. Mei kept pulling; Khan was halfway over the edge. Mei grabbed Khan's head and kept pulling down. "Let go of me!" Khan screamed. She unsheathed her claws and stabbed Mei's hands. A trickle of blood ran down her arm. Khan kept stabbing until Mei's grip loosened enough for her to pull free. Khan easily slid her head out of her sisters' grip but still held both her wrists. Mei began kicking.

Still holding on to Mei khan grabbed the floors and dragged herself back to safety. Mei still tried to pull her down. Khan looked at her sister one last time. The glass awaits. She quickly let go of Mei and scooted away from the edge. She turned away as a tear rolled down her cheek; she heard a blood curdling scream, then a loud crash. The twinkling sound of glass was later heard. Then pure silence.

Her chest ached, like a heart attack. She heard a sound like heart beats; the sound was coming from the glowing scroll. Khan checked herself for injuries, her grey and purple kimono was torn. Blood stains were on her clothes too. More bruises were added and a busted lip. Khan leaned against the wall and pulled herself to her feet.

The limped over to the scroll and picked it up with a careless snatch. Her angry face looked at the damage, outside was on fire and some victims were impaled by an ice shard. She began to think. Was it really worth it? She walked to the liquor cabinet then paused. It was locked. No worries Khan punched through the glass and picked out a bottle of Balkan vodka. She walked down the grand staircase to the main floor. In a cupboard she found a box if cigars with matches. She took only the matches and walked further into the sitting room where Mei fell. On the next step she heard glass. She closed her eyes in remembrance. Opening her eyes, Khan's predictions were true. Mei was officially dead. Some glass shards went right through her, the main cause was her head landing on the metal frame. That bent a little. Mei's pretty face was untouched, eyes closed she looked harmless. Trying not to cry, Khan inched closer to her dear sister. She gently removed a glass fragment from her face.

Khan set down the vodka and the matches. But held only the scroll. Mei's arm hung over the metal table frame with blood moving to the finger tips. Khan placed the scroll on Mei's chest and both her arms on them, like she was holding them herself. Khan got up to the vodka. She forced the cap open and began to pour it all over Mei and the scroll. Khan looked away as she was doing this. When the bottle was empty she threw it across the room. The sound of the glass breaking made she shake. Her hands trembled as she reached for the matches. Pulling out a stick was difficult. Striking it was another issue. Now there was a glowing stick of heat in one hand. She hesitated for a moment. More tears rolled down as she whispered the words "I'm sorry." She tossed that match at the corpse and the whole thing blazed on fire. Khan slowly watched the fire consume Mei's face. The fire alarm went off immediately

But sprinklers didn't come on, only the sun pushing away the darkness came. The rain stopped. The ice melted, but the fires kept burning. The flames got higher as a greenish smoke left the scroll. Khan's eyes went from black, to grey, to silver. She watched the cloud leave the room. Khan collected herself and walked traumatized out the hall. Into the main lobby. She saw the others run toward her in shock.

"Oh my god." Viper gasped.

"Are you alright?" Tigress asked.

"What happened?" Po asked. Khan just walked past them.

* * *

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE! CHEERS!


	32. Chapter 32 Final Chapter

Zuko ran ahead of his group right after the storm stopped. He only knew that one survived. As he met up with the others, he tensed everyone seemed to have the same expression. Confusion. "What happened?" he asked.

Rin shook her head. "I have no idea."

"She walked that way." Po said.

Zuko followed his finger, and ran in the same direction. Shifu appeared with the philosopher by his side. "As I envisioned, one dies and the other carries on. But on her own. The power has been destroyed." Win said.

"Uh, who is this?" Po asked.

"Win, he's a philosopher." Kaide said. "Where is she?"

"Zuko followed her, she looks hurt. She's not speaking to us though." Rin said.

"But, are you guys ok?" Chu asked.

"Yeah." Viper said.

* * *

Zuko caught the sight of Khan washing off her wounds against a leaking pipe. His heart broke when he saw her conditions, but was happy to see her alive.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a shaky voice. Khan sniffed and looked at him with a relieved look on her face. He bruises had gone down but it still hurt to smile, all she could do was hug, and apologize.

The others showed up just in time to plunder her with questions. Kaide didn't let go of Khan until they left the city.

The remaining Huns weren't found, as if they ran from the scene as soon as they heard of Mei's death. Shifu decided that it was time to leave after he declared that no one survived the storm.

It was a long journey back and yet they still asked questions like, how did you do it? Or what happened to the scroll? Where is Mei?

The silent treatment worked until she got home, where she was forced to answer to her father.

"What? You destroyed a priceless family heirloom!" He screamed.

Khan grew agitated. "I don't want to deal with it anymore! That scroll brought me problems my whole life!"

The Emperor eased. "Perhaps I was too hard on you, but you have to realize the dangers of these actions."

"It was either destroy it or let the next generation suffer. I'm doing this family a favor." Khan spun around and left through the corridors.

The Emperor let out a frustrating sigh like he lost the connection between him and his only daughter.

Kaide crept up behind him. "I tried to talk to her about it, she kept telling me to go away or that she doesn't feel like speaking."

"I don't blame her." The Emperor sat up and went through the same door. "She just lost her last bloodline of family, I would react the same."

"I wouldn't say it was the last." Kaide called after him.

He peeked his head through the door. "What are you talking about?"

Kaide nervously bit her bottom lip, regretting the start of the conversation. "I think it's possible that Khan is an aunt to a certain individual's child." She awaited the screaming and yelling, but all she heard was laughter.

"W-what? I hope you mean a long lost brother or something." He chuckled. Kaide looked at him uneasily.

"I mean, how is that possible? A person as cold as Mei was…having KIDS? That is the funniest thing I heard since the end of the Ming Dynasty! Oh my goodness! What scares me the most is who the 'lucky' bastard must be! Who is the father of the poor child?" the Emperor wiped a tear off with is finger.

Kaide stared at him in shock. She nervously played with the hem of her gown. "Well that is something I'm afraid to tell you."

Kaide inched towards him and whispered in his ear. The Emperor's face went from happy to very angry in a second. He pushed Kaide out the way. "Where is he? I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" he rummaged through the room and scampered out the door, with his wife running after him. "Sweetheart don't do anything wreck less!" she called.

* * *

The entire Valley of Peace had its first celebration in a long time, thousands of paper lanterns hung from every home; the Jade Palace was covered in them. Traditional music boomed throughout the Valley fireworks and a mixture of confetti and glitter illuminated the air.

The Palace's courtyard was filled with people and entertainment. Aomi entered the sleeping quarters "Why do you always stay in your room during parties?"

Tigress spun around. "Because I hate parties, and now I have the fear of getting arrested if I step out there."

"Not my fault." Aomi guarded.

"Whatever." Tigress rolled her eyes.

Aomi awkwardly rocked back and forth. "So I uh, want to apologize for everything I did to you guys. Especially you."

"Why did you even do those things?" Tigress asked.

"Mostly to get attention, and because I kind of sort of admired you." Aomi tensely looked at her.

"Well that's hard to believe, very hard to believe." Tigress glared.

Aomi suddenly hugged her.

"Ok I believe you! Get off of me!" Tigress yelled.

"Well this is awkward." Rin smiled while leaning by the frame of the door.

"Tigress accepted my apology!" Aomi cheered.

Tigress yet again rolled her eyes in astonishment. "Barley."

"So has anyone heard from Khan yet?" Rin asked.

Tigress' eyes widened. "No I've forgotten all about her, she hasn't spoken since we got back."

"Well I tried to talk to her; all she did was stare at me." Aomi shrugged.

"I really hope she's ok." Rin left.

* * *

"Hey Rin!" Chu called in echo.

Rin violently spun around, almost knocking over a guest. Chu ran over to her."I never get to talk to you anymore, what's up?"

Rin's insides fluttered in a very unnatural way, she made up a couple of excuses as to why she was avoiding him. "Uh, nothing really."

"Oh ok cool," he leaned against a wooden table just beside a jade dragon statue.

"So is your arm feeling better?" Rin asked. Chu suddenly grabbed her arm, her whole body tensed and a cold shiver ran down her spine. For a second she thought Chu was going to kiss her, but then he laughed. Rin's face grew hot with embarrassment. Not for the thought of it, but because of her facial expression.

"I can grip things much better now." He examined his healing arm.

"That's good." Rin shuddered the vile romantic thoughts out of her mind; she smiled and slowly walked away.

"You know I will visit often right?" Chu called after her.

Rin turned around, a bit surprised that Chu considered on seeing her again, she slightly bowed her head in approval.

* * *

"Do you really have to leave?" Aomi asked. Tai Lung inched closer to the Palace's entrance.

"Yes, and besides I feel that I'm creeping people out a bit." He said after a caught the eye of a child duck and hide from his gaze.

"Where are you going to stay?" Aomi followed him down the stairs.

"Anywhere but the Valley of Peace." He continued down the stone pathway. "Besides I wish to be alone."

Aomi smirked at his remark, as if it was slightly funny. "You know I don't believe in that 'I want to be a loner' crap."

"Well I do." Tai Lung brushed past her.

"I'm not asking to come with you if that's what you're thinking, I would die of boredom if I was ever stuck with you." Aomi scoffed.

"What's with the attitude? Am I pissing you off already?" He chuckled.

"No wonder you never have luck with women, you're such an asshole." Aomi crossed her arms.

Tai Lung turned back around. "I beg to differ, you have been following me constantly since-"

"I saved your life?" she finished. "Don't get yourself into any trouble."

"You always have something to say don't you?" He circled her. "And whatever words come out your mouth tend to make people angry in a way. But for my it's nothing but amusement."

"Ew I suddenly felt very bad for Tigress, having to deal with you. Later." Aomi spun off.

"We will see each other sooner than you think Aomi." He smiled.

Aomi questionably gazed in his direction, but he sped off.

* * *

"Awesome." Po exclaimed as he and the five watched the latest acrobat acts for the night. "How do they do that?"

"It's obviously staged; they must have put a harness in here somewhere." Tigress scowled.

"Hey guys." Zuko slumped into an empty chair next to Monkey.

"How's Khan, is she ok?" Viper asked in concern.

Zuko slowly shook his head. "She won't speak, and when she does it makes no sense at all."

"But the baby is ok right?" Crane asked.

"Totally fine, as if the fight never happened." Zuko murmured.

"Boss." Po whispered, Tigress nudged him.

"Anyways I'm worried about her; she won't even look at me. She stares into space all the time." Zuko buried his head between his hands.

"hopefully she will come around." Mantis said.

Zuko deeply sighed in frustration.

* * *

Back in the Imperial City, the people were quietly celebrating in their homes. Khan's quietly sat in the same spot for over 8 hours, without sleep or food. She just watched the happy people outside, tending to their happy lives, looking so…happy. Her parents checked on her day in and day out, she didn't answer nor did she speak. All she heard out the was worried grumbles and the yelling and screaming of her father, and for the first time she didn't care about anyone. Her eyes were sore from crying, and her face felt hot a swollen. Zuko walked in hours before and only talked nonsense, the only thought that carried in her mind was Mei's dead face and pretty much every dead face she came by. Especially her parents. And for what? Greed and anger that was completely uncalled for. She blamed her birth parents for years but the only fault it lied on was her and Mei alone.

She pushed herself to her feet. Khan only wished she could lock herself away forever and just ignore the damn world. She slipped her pack over her shoulders and opened the balcony doors. Khan heard guards making positive comments about Mei's death and how the Huns seemed to be hiding. Khan leaned over the railing's side and pulled on a very thick vine that ran up the Palace walls. She remembered how she used to sneak out the house to meet up with zuko. But that was when she was young and very stupid. She gently slid sown the vine and landed quietly on her feet.

The guards moved to the other side as khan scampered from bush to bush. She finally slipped through the side door and ran into the forest. Khan took a last glance at her home before she could turn away and never return.

* * *

JUST SO YOU KNOW, I AM VERY SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATE FREQUENTLY. BUT HERE IT IS! THE FIRST SAGA IS FINISHED!

NOW PEOPLE DID REQUEST ME TO START A SEPREATE STORY ABOUT HOW KHAN AND ZUKO MET AND ALL THAT, SO I DECIDED TO DO SO WHILE IM DOING BRIDEZILLA. AND AFTER BRIDEZILLA IT'S THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND SAGA STARTING WITH 'ONLY TIME CAN TELL'

THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! I WANT TO GIVE THANKS TO: TigressLuver'sBiggestFan, DCdreamer55, Eatingadonut, yazzii, Forex, Nancy Sikes, Sad Coffee deprived reader, DrgnBrth63, Black Raider, Queen Wealthow, The Pandanator, Cryztalix, miss-juliet-0, Heir-to-the-throne, Blacktooth(RIP), Sergeant Daniel, gabster357, Mayara1996, AND Aaron-kun.

FOR SHOWING ME SUPPORT AND MOTIVATING ME TO KEEP WRITING. TILL THEN REMEMBER TIGRESSLUVER LUVES YOU!


End file.
